ANBU Agents
by N.V.9
Summary: Three agents the best in their field are being targeted. Now they must run and fight back to protect the ones they love or risk losing them as they face enemies that they are surprised they had.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

~Naruto~

He watched from the shadows as the young teenage boy danced and let himself be touched by the man behind him. A man that was old enough to be his father. It sickened him that such a young boy would willingly risk his life in a way such as this. Did he not know that he could be raped? Murdered within the night? Taken from the life he knew and forced to live this man's pleasures against his will?

He was a boy that deserved better then this and yet he seemed to not care. It was no wonder the man found this teen attractive. He was beautiful in a way so few were. His silky hair fell to his shoulders, begging for touch. His face was pale in a way that would make all envy it's beauty. He had to be at least 5'5" perhaps a bit smaller if he were to remove the boots. He had a body like a woman and the only reason any would know he was a male was his chest that was on display for all to see just as his leather covered legs were. He was at least sixteen give or take a year but no more then that.

His exact age couldn't be pinpointed. Perhaps it was because, though this boy was beautiful, he was too thin. Not a thin from drugs but a thin from hunger. The boy was hungry, anyone could see it if they were to look at him. Ribs stuck out just as much as the bones around his face.

Did the boy dance for food?

Naruto hated that anyone could use such a tool against anyone. Did the man know this? Did he use the boy's hunger against him just to have him? It angered him that the young teen was being touched in a way that only a lover should be touched and that this man was enjoying it.

Looking closer at the boy, Naruto saw that the boy was afraid, that he didn't really wish to be there, but forced himself to take all the petting given to him.

When the man began to lead the boy away, he realized then how far the young one would go for money. Sex. This place was one giant whore house. People danced and if chosen, they would be lead away or take another away to buy what their bodies were craving.

Anyone who came, came for sex, money, desperation. They came because it was the last place to stop before you hit rock bottom.

With narrowed eyes, Naruto lowered his glass and moved his way expertly through the dancing crowd and toward the two walking away. He pushed passed a woman that clung to his hips as she rubbed her body against his own. He ignored another man flaunting himself in hopes of going with him to the back rooms.

With a hostil look in place, he walked passed the man guarding the door to the back and then he was in. Turning his head from the left toward the right, he tried to find traces of the teen that would make the biggest mistake of his life. Where?

Closing his eyes, he pushed away every sound he heard, moans, puking, creaking, screaming, footsteps, water, music, everything, until he found the one he wanted. With a cold air flowing around him, Naruto turned left and moved dangerously toward the sound of crying and pleads to stop. Turning the corner he found his target and the boy.

"Please stop!" the teen begged, trying to push the man off of him. "I don't want this anymore!"

"Too late pretty, you're mine." The man grinned as he unzipped his pants and forced his thighs between the young boy's.

"No! Get off! I don't want this! Help! Someone help me!" the teen sobbed when all of his efforts to break free were stopped

"No one is going to hear you. You're all alone." The man chuckled as he grasped the boy by the hair.

"Please." the boy begged with fear in his eyes. "I want to go-"  
"Shut up and do as I say. You'll like it, I promise." the man smirked.

"I find that he doesn't enjoy it all to begin with." Naruto said moving from the shadows, causing the man to jump and turn, releasing the boy to slide to the floor.

"Who are you!" the man demanded taking a step back, frowning as Naruto walked closer. "Get lost, you're not wanted!"

"I find that I am." Naruto said stopping only a few feet away from the two. "My name is of no importance. I am here to be rid of the scum that has come to my attention. You are hereby sentenced to death by order of the law. You're charge: rape and murder."

"What?" the man blinked in fear. "Y-you c-ca-can't k-ki-ll m-me." he stuttered.  
"Wrong, I am your judge, jury, and executer." Naruto said, his face never changing expression. Before the man could respond, Naruto threw his palm upward and caught the man directly in the nose. He watched as the man stood there for a second longer, before falling to the ground in a heap. Turning to the stunned boy, Naruto said, "This is no place for someone your age."  
"I... I didn't want to... We didn't, but we have to." The boy said looking up at Naruto in shock. "We need money."  
"Find it another way." Naruto answered, holding out his hand, he waited for the teen to grasped it. "Go home and don't come back."

"I can't, not without my brothers." The teen said holding his arms around his waist. "They're here too. They don't want to be here but we-"  
"Where?" Naruto cut him off.  
"One was dancing and the other, I don't know." the teen began to cry as he looked back at the dead man.

"Don't." Naruto warned, steering the boy away. "Find your brother out there and I'll find the other one."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"No."

"He has long dark hair too, he's wearing clothes like mine."

"Does he look like you?" Naruto asked.  
"No. I was adopted into his family before our parents died. I'm Haku."

Naruto stood there watching Haku's fearful eyes. "For a first meeting you give too much away."  
"I trust you." Haku whispered. "You saved me."

"I was sent to kill him." Naruto frowned.

"But you saved me anyway. Itachi, he's my brother that's missing in here. He has two lines down his face like this." Haku ran a finger on both sides of his nose, starting from his eyes. "He's close to my age too."

"Go find your other brother and meet me... outside." Naruto said and turned away. Was he doing the right thing by leaving the boy on his own in a place full of wolves?

Why did he always do this? For every mission he was sent out on, he found someone that always needed his help and he just had to help them. He couldn't leave them to their own miserable lives.

Itachi had to be in one of these rooms already, but which one? With a glare forming on his face, Naruto began to open or kick down doors. He found many people but not the one he was looking for.

When he finished the hallway he was in, he moved to the other side.

"You're destroying property!" a man screamed running at him with two oversized idiots.  
Naruto said nothing as moved passed them and to the next door. Kicking it in, he cursed when it showed two women and one white haired man. What happened to the old days when old men couldn't get it up? How could the women willing touch all of that wrinkled skin?  
Naruto knew he'd never get old. Hell, in his line of work he'd probably die before he made it to thirty and that was only six years away.

"Don't you dare!" The man screeched when Naruto moved to the next door. "Get him!" he shouted at his goons.

Sighing, Naruto turned and waited for the first moron. When a fist flew at his head, Naruto dodge to the right and helped the man through the thin wall, pulling his blade free, he slashed it across his neck and let him continue on. When the other came from behind him, he ducked and kicked back, catching the second in the balls. Turning quickly, he flexed his wrist, causing a blade to shoot free. With a firm grip he stabbed forward, catching the doubled over man in the neck and watched as he fell like a sack of bricks. "Are you going to waste my time any longer?" Naruto asked the terrified man.

When he got no response he turned back to the door and could have laughed. Seemed like he found Itachi and his bed mate. Another old man who was most likely on fucking viagra.

The old man was frozen in the process of kissing down Itachi's still form, all of his brown spotted skin on display save for what hid under his thong. Disgusting bastards, they were popping up everywhere. "You," Naruto said toward Itachi's naked form, "come."

Itachi didn't wait to be told twice. Pushing the old man off of him, he jumped off the bed and grabbed his leather pants. Pulling them on quickly he grabbed his boots and watched as Naruto moved toward the man's own clothes.  
Bending down, Naruto searched for a wallet and pulled out two twenties. "All this for forty bucks?" he shook his head in annoyance. "With beauty like yours, you could be making five, ten grand a night. If you're a virgin, you could make double that for your first night."  
Itachi nodded quickly but said nothing. Naruto stood and motioned for what he assumed was an eighteen year old Itachi to go ahead of him.

When Itachi stopped outside the room, Naruto grasped his thin arm in a firm grip and pulled him along. When he passed the frightened man, he swung out his fist and cuffed him on the side of his head. He pulled Itachi when the teen tried to look back at the fallen man. They by passed the bar, dance floor, couples having sex, and a few unspeakable things. Naruto curled his lip in distaste as he spotted an orgy of six people on display for all to see.

Through it all, Itachi was flushed with the heat or of embarrasment, Naruto didn't know and could care less. Pulling the teen outside, he searched for Haku. Did the boy even make it outside?

"Itachi!" he heard someone shouted and then there was Haku and another teen about the same age as him. "You're okay."

"Yeah." Itachi nodded quietly as he pulled his brothers close.

"Here." Naruto said handing over the forty he had taken. "Go buy yourself something to eat."

Turning away from the teenagers, he moved toward his black camaro. After watching it turn into a robotic solider on the big screen, Naruto just had to have it. "Why are you following me?" he asked not stopping as he continued on to his prize possession.

"We have no where to go." Haku said.

Naruto stopped and took a breath. "Come." he finally decided and unlocked his baby. He waited until his three new passengers were in the car before he sped out of the parking lot.

Touching a few bottons on his dashboard he waited for the green light to flash. "Subject S34 has been terminated." or the rapist/murderer. Naruto wasn't sure why he was sent on this one. Normally he was sent to fight terroriest or rebels in other countries or his own. Naruto was also sent out to hunt rogue agents, never something this common.

"Good job, Fox." a woman said through the speaker. "Knew you could get it done, sexy."

"Send my money to the usual place." Naruto ordered ignoring the flirty woman on the other side. Since as long as he known Ino, he knew that she didn't mean anything by it. She just liked to tease and get any type of reaction from anybody.

"Aw, you're not coming in? I have my favorite blouse on." Ino whined. When she got nothing in reply, she went on, "You're no fun. Money being transferred." She said and then the light blinked off to signal the end of the call. Tomorrow he'd take the money from that account and spread it to his own accounts all over the place. Of course he'd erase every paper trail there was that lead to his accounts.

"That was cool." Haku whispered.

"I'm Sasuke." The last raven said from the back seat when Naruto didn't acknowledge Haku.

Nodding, Naruto watched the road ahead of him.

"Can we have your name?" Itachi asked from beside him.

"Naruto." This was a bad idea. Naruto didn't make friends. The only ones he had were agents like him or dead. Even then they weren't really friends.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." Haku said from beside Sasuke. "Thank you for the help."

Nodding again, Naruto sped passed a van and around a semi. "Where do you want to go?"

"We don't know." Itachi bit his lip and look down at his hands. "We just got to the city."

"And you already found the whore house at the edge of town?" Lifting his brow, he turned his attention toward Itachi.

"They said we could find money there." Sasuke whispered.

"Not to mention diseases. One of you could have died tonight." Naruto remarked.

"But you saved us." Haku said. "So we're okay."

"How old are you?" Naruto asked. What if he hadn't been there?  
"Sasuke is fifteen, I'm seventeen, and Itachi's eighteen." Haku answered helpfully. Had they never been to a red light district? Naruto wondered. You just didn't jump into cars with strangers that just killed three men and sent another to the hospital. You didn't give out information to anyone.  
"Why are you here?" were they a threat? That question always ran through Naruto's head when meeting new people, forced into his training at such a young age.  
"We had to leave home." Itachi said watching Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. "Shouldn't you be watching the road?"

Naruto sighed quietly and turned back to the road, taking a right and then a quick left. "Why?" if they were going to answer every question, might as well get every answer he needed. Naruto hated not knowing things that could help him in the end. It was one of the things his team, when he was sent out with them, knew about and went out of their ways to find out everything they could of importance to pass on to him.

"Our uncle." Itachi whispered.

By the way he said it, Naruto knew exactly what he meant. The uncle that would have taken them in would have used them for his own pleasure and may have already tried. "Did he?" he asked. If the uncle did, then he'd come looking for them. Depending on who he was, he could cause Naruto some trouble if given the chance. The three could have been his young whores that he sold.

"No, we left before he could come for us." Itachi said quickly. "He has all of our parents money and our trustfunds. He has everything of ours."

"You're eighteen." Naruto pointed out. "You would have gotten everything."

"But we can't find the will and we can't get a lawyer to fight anything because he has our money on lock down." Sasuke said.

"We don't want it anyway." Itachi went on. "It's all bad memories and nothing good. The home we grew up in, was sold by our uncle and everything that would have meant something is gone."

Naruto frowned at this. "Do you want it?" They would willingly give up something that could give them a better life? Why? If it was his money, he'd kill the bastard that held it.

"No." Haku answered. "Not anymore."

When the car came to an apartment complex, Naruto drove to the garage and showed his key card. Getting waved through, he sped into the garage and up a few flights before parking on the third level. The place he lived in was perfect. Security was around twenty four seven, all hand picked by Naruto since he also ran a security firm as a side job. For the most part he let a man by the name of Sora run his business as he went on missions for the ANBU Agency. No one got into this building without a key card. Even if you were familiar, you couldn't get in.

Getting out of the car, he lead his guest to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. That floor was so well guarded, the king of any nation would weep in jealousy. Everything was top notch because Naruto wouldn't have it any other way. The only way to take his place out was by blowing it up from the outside or the in. Best of all, no one knew he lived here. This was just another address with a false name. It was the one he mostly chose to live in since it was the most well guarded and it was comfortable.

That was bad, he frowned, comfortable meant you let your guard down. He'd have to move on from this one soon.

"Wow." Haku whispered in awe when they walked into Naruto's apartment. "You live here?"

"Yes." Naruto answered shutting the door behind them. He knew what they were seeing. Classy, elegant, dangerous. His whole house was in shades of grey, black, and white. His kitchen was stainless steel and his furniture was all black leather, the rest of the house was either glass, marble, or steel. He had one big window over looking the lake in the distance and another over looking the city. "Go take a shower." Naruto ordered. "Soap, shampoo, and towels are already in there. It's big so all of you could fit. It's connected to the first bedroom."

"Okay." Itachi nodded and steered his brothers to the way Naruto pointed. The bathroom was the same as this room so they'd be in there for a while as they ran their eyes over everything.

With a another sigh leaving his lips he moved to the fireplace and pressed on one of the bricks. He felt the soft burn of a light running over his hand and then heard a click.

Taking a step back he watched in boredom as the wall split in the middle and slid open. Lights flashed on in the room and gleamed off steel tables. Walking in, Naruto pulled off the gun he had in the back of his jeans and then blades that were scattered all throughout his body and clothes. Finally when everything was in its place, he turned and pressed his hand to another latch, walking through the opening as it closed behind him.

Without thought, he removed his jacket and shirt, leaving them on the back of one of his table chairs. Removing his shoes and putting them near his hall closet, he continued on to the kitchen. It wasn't long before the smell of food brought out his guest. Placing the pasta near the bowl of freshly made salad, he motioned for them to sit, only lifting a brow when he spotted all three wearing his shirts, all of which hung to their knees. Without the shoes they were all the same height, about 5'3" or in Itachi's case 5'5". Naruto was a giant compered to them at 6'5" and built with the right amount of muscle everywhere. When they got back to their healthy weight, he knew they'd all be slim built and any muscle they did grow wouldn't alter that fact.

"Eat, I'm going to take a shower. Juice, milk, or water is in the fridge." he said before leaving them alone, reminding himself to send someone out to get them clothes. Or better yet they could go tomorrow.

Once done with his shower he dried himself off as best as he could and then wrapped a towel around his waist. Grabbing the discarded clothes of his guest he tossed them in the garbage shutte.

Coming out of the bathroom he found the three still eating and more then half the food already gone. "Slow down or you will choke. If you get hungry later, it'll still be there."

"Sorry." Sasuke said as all three blushed.

"Are you going to eat?" Itachi asked when Naruto moved to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Not hungry." which was the truth since he rarely was. He ate breakfast at seven and so that covered him for the rest of the day. ANBU agents were trained to go a few days without food and water. He only ate lunch at twelve to try and keep up his energy and then he reminded himself to eat at seven for dinner just to get the three meals in. Other then that he pretty much ignored food. Unless he was training for a mission to come. Then he ate small amounts of food every two hours.

"Oh."

Moving toward the living room, Naruto picked up the remote and turned on his big screen over the fireplace. Switching it to a channel he thought they might like, he put it on loud enough so it could be heard but not to loud to over take the room. When he felt a hand gliding up his back, he stiffened. "What are you doing?" He demanded turning his head enough to spot Itachi once again naked and his brothers in the same state.

"I... Isn't this what you want?" Itachi frowned uncertainly. "Payment for-"  
"Payment. So you plan to pay me in sex?" Naruto asked feeling his face harden.

"You said-"  
"I said if you wanted to sell your bodies, do it for the right price. I didn't bring you here for sex. I don't expect sex from any of you." Naruto tried to calm the rage burning in him. He wasn't going to use teens for his own pleasure. He didn't help them just to abuse them. To know that they thought that, pissed him off. He rarely felt rage, but right now, that was all that was going through his blood.

"Then why are you helping us?" Sasuke asked picking up the shirt he was wearing and putting it on.

"I'm saving you from a life that could kill you." Naruto said moving away from Itachi. "Never will you ever do this again. I want nothing from you. I do not expect something from you. I helped you because..." why did he help them? Turning away from them he moved toward his bedroom.  
"Then what do you want? We can't accept help and give you back nothing." Haku frowned following Sasuke's lead as did Itachi. All three following him.  
"You wish me to ask for something? I've made ten thousand on that life I just took." Naruto answered watching them pale at his words. Did they forget he was a killer? He wasn't a good guy but he wasn't a bad one either. He was in between. "I've make more money in a week then people will ever make in their lifetimes. I want nothing." Naruto turned away from them. "You can stay as long as you wish. Stay forever, I don't care. If you want to pay me back, then don't go to the red light district. Ignore that place and don't be stupid. Get your lives together and move on from the past. I have a spare bedroom that needs to be furnished, but it has a futon. Take it." With that he went to his room and closed the door. The other bedroom had a bathroom connected to it. He'd have to put shampoo, soap, towels and a few robes in there but that could be done tomorrow.

The day that followed was a bit off for Naruto. It was odd having guest in his home. No one ever stepped foot in his place. He wasn't sure why he brought in these three. Maybe he was losing it. Not even the agents he worked with or the people he worked for knew where he lived. They had his cell number that couldn't be traced, but that was it.

Waking up to breakfast already being made and the house being cleaned was different. When they had all gotten up at six, Naruto was already awake with the first sound they made. It didn't freak him out to hear them out there, cleaning and cooking. It was... different.

Naruto had always been a lone hitman or the man that went where the army or any other agent couldn't go. He killed off rogues and anyone deemed a threat to the agency. Then he had gotten a new team to cover his back five years ago. Those missions where once every two months like clockwork. Once in a while he'd get a surprise and be sent out on at least three with his two partners.

"Naruto?" he heard Haku knocking on his door. "Breakfast is ready."

Getting up, he put on a pair of black jersey shorts and opened the door to find Haku holding up his hand to knock again.

"Oh, uh, breakfast is ready." Haku blushed, turning his head away shyly.

"Okay." Naruto nodded and let Haku lead him toward the kitchen. Breakfast was the whole deal. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, bacon, toast, and orange juice. "Thank you." he told Sasuke as a plate was placed in front of him. Taking a few bites he nodded to show his approval for the food. "Today we're going to get you clothes."

"Clothes?" Itachi blinked as he sat down beside him. "For what?"  
"You three." Naruto answered. "You have none and you need some. You can borrow some shirts and a pair of old sweats I don't use anymore. They might fit you a bit big but they should work. We'll go after breakfast and then take you guys to the doctor to make sure you're all healthy."

"Why are you doing this for us?" Itachi asked looking at him.

"I don't know." Naruto answered honestly. "Eat before it gets cold."

Once breakfast was done and the dishes washed and put away, Naruto found them the old sweats that wouldn't even go up passed his knees anymore. They fit them just like he thought they would but it was okay. Giving them the smallest shirts he had, he just shook his head. Even those hung to their knees. Without shoes on their feet, he lead them to his car and then drove to one of the stores he liked. Habits are bad, he thought to himself, he'd have to change his ways. Maybe it was time for him to move on from this town. He was starting to get a routine and that was one thing he didn't like at all.

"Welcome to- uh, I'm sorry sirs but you need to be fully dressed to come in." one of the worker said, looking down his nose at the three teens. Naruto hated snobs. This guy should know that Naruto didn't play that way.

"You will for them." Naruto stated moving to the front of the group.

"No, we-"  
"Welcome back Mr. U." the manager of the store, Radiou, said moving over to them. "Genma, go do something else, I'll take care of this."

"Yes sir." Genma bowed his head quickly and left.

"Forgive Genma, he's new." Raidou smiled. "Now what can I get you?"  
"They need clothes."

Raidou turned and looked the teens up and down. "Hmmm, they are a bit thin right now, but they'll fatten up I'm sure. So we'll get them some clothes that'll hang off a bit, but fit better then those shirts and sweats they have on. Come along boys."

Two hours later all three teens were dressed in designer everything from shoes to shirts. Like Raidou had said, it hung off of their thin figures, but Naruto knew it would be the right size once they were healthier.

Four hours later they had finally returned home. Four bags a piece and a few vitamins that they were told to take every few hours by the doctor. They were also given a diet to help them gain the weight back a safe way and not make them sick. With orders to go back in two months the three teens were happy to return home.

"What would you like to eat, Naruto?" Itachi asked once all of their clothes were put away. He supposed he'd have to find a place to put his extra stuff in. The extra room was always his storage area. It was big enough to put a few things and not look crowded. Right now they were sharing a futon, but he supposed if they were going to stay, he might as well have them order furniture and make it comfortable for them.

"Whatever you wish." Naruto answered moving to his room to make a call. "There are take out menus above the fridge if you wish something already made. Address is by the phone, have them take it to the front door and it will be taken care of from there."

"Okay." Itachi called.

Once in his room, he called the man in charge, "Fox, it's good to hear from you. We have a mission for you. Desert killings are happening more frequently. Raids are going on once a day. At least eight deaths a day. Two weeks is the length of time. You'll go as a team. Fang and Sand have been told."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Done." Naruto said and hung up. Going back out to the others, he watched as Sasuke and Haku argued over what they wanted, while Itachi tried to get them to eat something homemade. Finally they decided on sandwiches. "I'll be gone for two weeks. You don't have to leave, just keep this place in tact." Naruto said.

"Where are you going?" Haku asked curiously.

"Away."

The next morning he was gone and when he returned two weeks later he found the three still there. Along with new belongings all over the apartment. Colors he never imagined in his life now relaxing in every corner.

Every time after that, they were still there. None of them looked inclined to leave and Naruto didn't find a reason to make them go. He would admit to himself that he liked them enough to get them a pet, a kitten actually that Haku had saw in an ally and wanted. Naruto let them have it and was forced to name it. The first name that came to mind was Kyuubi and so it stuck. He gave them copies of his key card and even brought a car for each of them, not that they used them since they all enjoyed his baby to drive around in.

Months turned to a year and then soon another year came around. In those two years, Naruto had offered to move them all to a bigger apartment that he had waiting for when ever he needed it. All three ravens had refused, each saying they liked their home. So Naruto had relented and had come to enjoy the company of his newest roommates. Even Kyuubi was making a place in his heart. The red and orange cat would follow him around the apartment and would sit on his shoulders as they all watched tv. When they went out, Kyuubi went too. No one dared to tell Naruto he couldn't have a pet in the store in fear of what the three ravens would do.

In the two years that they had been with Naruto, they had eached grown a backbone and more confidence. Things began to change after the first year. One day Naruto came back from a mission to find his house completely made over and nothing at all the same save for his room. He was even forced to remodel the kitchen because Itachi found it lacking in many things. Itachi liked to cook and was really good at it. The kitchen was his domain and everyone was refused entry unless they were quick to come and go.

He found Haku liked to read and so bought books almost every other day. One wall was covered from corner to corner, top to bottom in Naruto's living room.

Sasuke liked to take pictures. So Naruto had cut his private gym in half and created a place for Sasuke to work.

All three were bossy in their own rights but Naruto got final say. They had opinions and shared them with out regard. They made Naruto promise to always come back.

Hell, Naruto had a few of his accounts changed to add them into it. If they ever needed money they could get into it without question. He had created a will and put them as his beneficiaries. He made several copies of said will and had them in all of the banks he kept money in, even overseas. He wasn't leaving anything to chance. He was cautious by nature and so had to make sure things would go right incase he did die. One was even in his safe, in his weapon room, and three more were given to Sasuke, Itachi, and Haku. The day he'd given the wills to them. The three had stood in stunned silence and before Naruto knew it, they were hugging him and crying.

Then they had told him that he better not die for a long time to come.

After all of this, other things began to change. At first Naruto was stunned by it all but then he began to accept it. They were his family, his precious ones. Just as he was theirs, so it was little surprise to them and a bit more surprising to Naruto, when their relationship had turned sexual.

He had been sleeping in his room one night and woke to find Itachi standing over him in nothing but the skin he was born in. Before Naruto could ask what was wrong, Itachi had climbed into bed with him and things had turned heated pretty quickly.

A few weeks later, he was in his gym when he looked up to find Sasuke moving toward him. The youngest raven had pressed his lips against Naruto's quickly before he pulled back blushing. Naruto tried to speak but was too caught off guard to utter anything. When he could put a word together, Sasuke kissed him again and climbed onto his laps.

Not even a day later, Haku had joined him on the couch to watch tv and before Naruto knew it, they were all over eachother, hands roaming over their bodies and the tv long forgotten. Even now he wasn't sure who started that makeout session.

With each one, he felt like he was betraying the other, but at the same time it felt so right to have them all. It felt perfect. He knew he had to end it before things were pushed too far and the night he tried, they had told him no. That same night they all ended up in bed again and every night since then, they had shared Naruto's bed, leaving the other room to become an extra room for whatever they desired it to be.

A beeping noise woke Naruto from his sleep. Shifting a little to ease the ache on his injured arm, he removed himself from the tangles of body limbs and moved to his phone. "Fox." he answered.  
The reply came quickly. "Get out now, they're coming!" and the phone went dead.

Just like that, Naruto was wide awake and waking up his lovers. "Get up, get dressed, pack what you need." he told them as he pulled on a pair of discarded jeans. Knowing they'd do as said, he ran to his weapon room and pulled a duffle bag from a hook. Quickly, he tossed in his favored weapons and ammunition. He put as many things as he could into the bag before he grabbed another and ran to the safe. All of it's contents were thrown in without care. Once done, he ran back out of the room to find his three lovers standing with four bags and Kyuubi. "Let's go." He told them, leading them out the door.

They didn't ask questions or demand answers. Instead they followed him out and to his car. Tossing everything into the trunk, he turned on the car and sped out. Not even a block away he heard a helicopter over head and seconds later his apartment went up in flames.

Naruto always knew that was the one thing that could take down his favorite building.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

~Gaara~

Once more, the night was cold and drafty. He had to remember to fix his heater. That damn thing had been broken since last winter and each day that went passed, he told himself he'd fix it. Hell he was good with gadgets but he never could get up enough energy to fix the damn thing. Besides he was better with computers then home appliances.

With a huff of annoyance, he turned in his bed and pulled his blanket around him even tighter. Maybe he should just get a new blanket... Or maybe he should actually use his money that he had and buy a better place instead of a such a damn piece of shit.

A trailer. He lived in a trailer. At first he chose it because it was in the middle of no where and no one was near by. He bought the lot around it just to keep anyone off, that wanted to be neighbors. He lived in the middle of a thousand acres and each year that went by another one was added on.

The closest neighbor he had was a few hours away and the only companion he had was a ferret by the name of Shukaku. The damn thing had been with him for almost three years now and was such a pain in the ass. Yet Gaara couldn't see his life without the stupid beast.

Every morning he had a routine. He knew routines were bad to have. Death followed people with routines. Well, people like him that was. But it didn't matter what Gaara tried, he couldn't break it. Every morning he'd get up with Shukaku on his shoulders and run all the way around his property. He took different routes everyday but that would do little for anyone that wanted to kill him. Not that they could find him. He was a man with many identities and no real one. Every few years he'd change his name and make his old one move off or disappear as a new one took it's place.

After his run, he'd eat a light breakfast made of toast and grapefruit before doing another session of workouts in his outside makeshift gym. Once done he'd shower and go to his side time job. A job he didn't need but if he didn't do it, he'd go crazy.

He worked at a small local pet store, where he had acquired Shukaku. Gaara usually calmed down the damn beast if they became to agitated. He cleaned the cages if the owner of the shop couldn't find the time or he'd work in the back and unpack or pack up things.

He rarely talked to anyone and when he did, his voice was so raspy from barely being used that people tended to shiver in fear. His looks didn't help any either. He was anti social, Gaara would admit to that. He looked like he could kill and not blink, which he could. Do it enough times and it no longer phases you.

He looked like a convict and the tattoo didn't help. Maybe he should have worn fake skin like Fang. Depending on who you asked, his looks either helped the shop or ruined it. When he was around, no one ever disrespected the shop or the owner of the place. Everyone showed the upmost respect to everyone there. Also when he was around people would get one look at him and turn away before anyone could help them.

Gaara could care less. What someone thought of him, was of no importance to him. Being ANBU had helped him get over a few things and helped him survive the cruel world that was society in this day and age.

His boss, Neji Hyuuga, was an only son that was forced to leave his family at seventeen, when he annoucned he wasn't going to follow in his father's footsteps and protect the next heir of his family. As had been done since the beginning. Neji had once told Gaara that he wanted a life not a count down on his head. He knew that if he protected the next heir, someone would try and kill her and he'd have to take a bullet. He didn't like his family enough to die for them.

When Gaara had moved into the area, Neji was the only one that would give him a job. On their first meeting, before Gaara could even ask for a part time anything, Neji had told him he'd be working for him looking after animals. Gaara just nodded and said he'd start tomorrow. Neji had agreed and was actually the one that ordered the ferret to give to Gaara as a present just because.

They were friends of sorts. They didn't seek eachother out when not at work. Gaara only saw Neji a few times a week and that was it. He liked it best that way. He had a friend and at the same time Neji was seen as nothing but his boss. Gaara never had to worry about Neji being killed because of him. Neji wouldn't die for family, so Gaara had also assumed Neji wouldn't die for friends or workers. Gaara liked that about him. You live your life as you see fit and live it until you can't.  
The only time Gaara would take a bullet for anyone, and the only people he would take it for was his team, Fox and Fang. In the beginning he could care less for them.

Then one night almost five years ago when he was twenty, Fox had pushed him out of the way when bullets came flying at them. He had taken a bullet to the shoulder and one to the side. Yet he still went on to finish the mission. That day Gaara had put Fox down as one to die for.

Not long after, Fang had put his life on the line when a bomb was ticking down to the last second and Gaara was trying to defuse it, but the damn thing was more complex then a damn mind. Fang had cursed and pushed Gaara. At that time Fox was in another part of the building. Seconds before it went off, he threw it and flew back. Broke his arm and a rib, then went on to curse Gaara and said he owed him a few broken bones when he got better. Gaara had said okay and to this day was still waiting for Fang to go through with his promise.

Gaara had also put his life on the line to keep them safe. They were the only three that trusted eachother enough to go out into the world as a team and take on the enemy. They didn't need anyone else out there. Send them in and things would get done.

Even if they didn't know eachother by anything but their code name or where they lived, they were friends, brothers even.

With a sigh, Gaara was forced to get out of bed and start his day. It took no more then an hour to finish before he was off to work with Shukaku in the hood of his worn jacket. Everything Gaara owned was warn down. Even the truck he drove. The only thing that was in perfect condition was his red and black yamaha motorcycle. On the day he bought the yamaha, he had been on a mission. Both he and Fang had fallen hard for the bikes and each bought one before they returned home. Another thing that was in perfect condition was his tools, that he used to hack into any gadget out there or his own homemade gadgets that no one else had but him. They were way better then anything the government could ever make. All of those were kept hidden in his underground garage that connected to a trap door in his trailer and the only exit was at the end of his property on the north side that couldn't be seen from the outside.

The only reason he kept everything looking run down was because it kept everyone from suspecting anything. Not to mention he felt comfortable the way he dressed. He wasn't made for designer clothes like Fox, nor punkish clothes like Fang. Besides, just cause he had the money didn't mean he had to spend it.

"Hello Gaara." Neji called to him when he walked into the pet store. "Shukaku."

Gaara nodded his greeting as Shukaku jumped off of him and ran to Neji's side. Gaara watched as Neji put down the paper he was writing on to pet the top of the ferret's head.

"Today, we're getting in a new shipment of dog and cat toys. It should be here by three. There's also a few people bringing in their dogs to get them groomed, so could you run the front for a while so that I can take care of them?"

Nodding, Gaara went to the back to hang up his jacket and remove his gloves. Getting his black apron he pulled it on and began straightening things out by the register. The place was already neat and even with all the animals in it, it didn't smell like them. Neji kept his little shop perfect. But when Gaara was in the front, he had to put things in certain places and when he was done it would all go back to where Neji had it.

"Here comes our first dog." Neji said handing Gaara the papers he was going over. "Welcome..."

Ignoring the rest of the converstation, Gaara turned to the sheets of paper and finished writing down the new orders of food they'd be needing for the next month. Once that was done, he put it on Neji's desk and went to change some of the animal's bedding.

By the time he finished with the birds he got his first customer.

"Hello Gaara." Fuuka, his greatest annoyance in life, said walking over to him in what he assumed was supposed to be a sexy way. Ever since Gaara had moved to the town, Fuuka had been trying to take him to bed. She had a thing about bad boys and she didn't care who knew that she wanted Gaara. He was the bad boy that wouldn't jump to her every wish. She found him sexy and mysterious. Many times she tried to get on to Gaara's property, but since he had it wired and always under surveillance at all times, he made it impossible for her. Yes there was bombs out there, but they wouldn't go off unless Gaara pushed a few buttons. What he had out there were animals, well more like their noises. Around this area were a lot of wolves and bears. Gaara used them to keep everyone away.

Without pausing he threw away the bag filled with bird droppings and newpaper as he grabbed a scooper from under the register, along with a bag and wood shavings.

"So I was thinking that maybe you and I could, I don't know, get together tonight." Fuuka said seductively as she followed him toward the rodent area. Where was Shukaku when he was needed? Oh right, with Neji. The damn thing always forgot he existed if Neji was around.

"No." Gaara stated as he went to the first cage, he picked up the hamsters and put them in a tempoary cage as he cleaned theirs. Pulling out a spray from under the shelf, along with a rag, he wet it down, once everything was cleaned out, and set to wiping it quickly after.

"It'll be fun." Fuuka pouted as she moved so that her legs were in his view and boy did she have a lot of leg and not much clothes on. How was she not freezing in this weather? She was beautiful but Gaara wasn't looking for someone like her. Hell, he wasn't looking for anyone.

"No." he said again as he put new bedding within the glass case and fixed up the tank. Reaching for the hamsters, he put them back before getting the rabbits out to do the same thing.

"God I love when you play hard to get. It makes me want you even more." Fuuka moaned as she moved closer to him. "It makes me hot all over." she whispered running a manicured hand through his short red hair.

"Once a slut always a slut." Neji said from behind them. "I'm sorry but the only bitches we take are four legged."

"Neji, didn't realize you were here." Fuuka glared not moving away.  
"I'm always here." Neji hissed angrily.

"Such a shame." Fuuka hissed as she played with Gaara's hair.

"Get out." Neji spat.

"Hmph. I'll talk to you later Gaara. Let me know what you decide for tonight." she said, turning to Gaara and licking her lips. "Neji." she rolled her eyes and sauntered out.

"How can you let that thing run all over you?" Neji asked once she was gone.

"I ignore her." Gaara answered moving on to the next animal.

"Have you any idea where she's been? She was practically orgasming in front of you!" Neji yelled, "And you just let her!"  
"Why does it matter? She wants me-"  
"And you want her? Is that it?" Neji demanded, sounding pissed and hurt.

"No." Gaara said not bothering to stop working. Why was Neji getting so worked up over nothing? He knew how Fuuka was. In the four years that he worked for Neji, he'd never once looked her way.

"Then what? You like her doing all of that to you?" Neji asked coldly. "Maybe you should go take her up on her offer and follow her out!" he shouted before stomping to his office and slamming the door.

Gaara stared after Neji for a few minutes, trying to understand what he did wrong. When Shukaku jumped to his shoulder, he met the ferret's gaze and sighed. "Fine." putting the animal he had removed earlier down in it's cage, Gaara put the cleaning things to the side and walked toward Neji's office. Knocking, he waited for Neji to answer him and when he didn't, he pushed open the door.

"I'm busy." Neji glared not looking away from his computer. A computer Gaara had fixed up for Neji when his last one broke.

"Why are you angry?" Gaara asked moving into the office, leaving the door open in case someone came in. Shukaku shook his body and jumped off. Instead of going to Neji, like Gaara thought he would, he ran back to the shop.

"I'm not. I'm working." Neji bit out, typing furiously at the key board. When Gaara made no move to leave he finally looked at him. "What?"

"I am waiting for an answer." Gaara stated.  
"I told you-"

"Neji."

"Why?" Neji finally asked a few minutes later. "Why do you let her?"

"Because she would do it either way." Gaara shrugged. Was that why he was angry? Because Fuuka was all over him? Why would that matter?

"You could still tell her to stop and get off of you." Neji stated quietly. "It is the thing to do to unwanted creatures."

"When has Fuuka ever listened?" Gaara asked lifting a brow.

"Still..." Neji turned his head away and tried to hide his blush. "I... You..."

"Neji?" Gaara frowned at the paled eyed man.

"Just go finish the cages. Please just go." Neji quietly said looking anywhere but at him.

With a sigh, Gaara turned and went back to work. By the time it was five, he was all ready to go. Helping Neji put a few things away for the night, they locked up and Gaara walked the other to his car. Nodding good night, he went back to his truck with Shukaku.

When ten o clock came around, he woke to a soft beep from his computer. Getting up, he moved to his laptop and pressed a few buttons. On the screen was Neji's own truck driving down his driveway. What was Neji doing here?

Closing the lap top he put it in his closet and pulled on some clothes. By the time Neji arrived at his door, Gaara was already waiting for him.

"Hey." Neji said as the cold surrounded them.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"I, um..."

"Get inside. It's cold." Not like it was any warmer inside, Gaara thought to himself.

"Thanks." Neji gave him a small smile as he walked past him. "Hello Shukaku." He greeted the happy ferret.

"Neji?"

"I came to apologise about earlier." Neji said not looking at him.

"Why?"

"I was out of line and shouldn't have attacked you like I did."

"It's fine." Gaara shrugged. "Want coffee?"

"No, I don't drink it." Neji turned and put Shukaku down. "I also came to explain why I acted the way I did." Neji blushed.

"Okay."

"It's because... I...What the hell." He said and before Gaara knew it, his back was pressed against the door and Neji was pressed against him, their lips locked together. Gaara never realized how small Neji really was. Gaara was 6'3" and built like a fighter. Neji was 5'6" and built like a swimmer. He already knew this but feeling the long haired man this close was something completely different. "I'm sorry." Neji said, his face flushed and his eyes wide. "I didn't-" was as far as he got before Gaara pulled him close again.

The kiss was a lot more gentle then the first one and still it made him ache. Pulling the other closer, Gaara wrapped one arm around Neji's waist and left the other in his hair as he dominated the kiss. When he pulled away he smirked at the dazed look on Neji's face. "We should do this again." he said.

"Yeah..." Neji nodded stupidly before shaking his head a little and grinned, "Let's start now."

Gaara chuckled when Neji jumped up and wrapped his slim legs around his waist. With his hands on Neji's ass, he pulled him closer and walked toward his bedroom. Gently he lowered the other man down, their mouths never separating as Gaara began to remove the others clothes.

"Gaara." Neji panted when said red head kissed down his neck and over his naked chest. "Oh god." he gasped. His head falling back, a moan escaping between his lips. "Please." he begged.

Gaara was never one to torture anyone. Getting off of Neji, he removed his clothes and returned to his pale eyed lover. Moving between Neji's thighs, he kissed the moaning man. "Have you been with another man?" he asked between kisses.

"No." Neji panted arching up and rubbing his body against Gaara's aching member.

"It'll hurt." Gaara whispered as he closed his eyes in bliss.

"Please." Neji begged rubbing his own member against Gaara's stomach. "Oh god."

Gaara wanted so badly to ram into him, but he wouldn't hurt Neji. Not now or ever. Putting three fingers into Neji's mouth, he commanded the man to suck. When he thought enough saliva coated his fingers he moved them to Neji's hole and stuck one in. Neji gasped at the intrusion and soon began to buck against his hand. "More!" Another finger joined the first and then the third. When Gaara thought the man was stretched enough, he used some of Neji's pre-cum to coat himself before he adjusted his body and began to make his way in. He tried to make sure to go slow and let Neji get used to him, but the pale eyed beauty wasn't having any of that. Before Gaara could stop him, Neji arched his body and took him in quickly.

"AH!" Neji cried with tears forming.

"Don't move." Gaara commanded wanting to pull out to save the man unneeded pain. Yet if he did that, he'd only hurt him more. After a few minutes, or what seemed like hours to Gaara, Neji began to move slowly and then much quicker.

"Gaara!" he shouted when Gaara rubbed against his prostate. Taking over, Gaara began to move with him, hitting him in the most pleasureable place on his body over and over. After only a few thrust, Neji came screaming and then came two more times before Gaara finally exploded inside of him. "That was amazing." Neji whispered cuddling into him afterwards. "We have to do it again."

"Of course." Gaara grinned, "But not tonight."

Months later, Gaara had a new house put in place of his trailer and Neji moved in. Both men were extreamly happy and Neji even more so as he got to rub their relationship into Fuuka's face. Gaara also added Neji to his to die for list and he suspected that he was the one and only on Neji's.

"Gaara, lets go on a vacation." Neji said.

"Vacation?"

"Yeah, I mean you leave for a few days at a time and come back, the last one you came back with bruises." He lifed his brow and waited for an answer that wouldn't come, "I want to go somewhere together." Neji said turning in his arms, his body sated from the sex they just had. "We could go to the beach or something."

Before Gaara could answer, his phone went off. Normally he wouldn't answer if he was with Neji, but not many people had his number and no one but two people had that ringer.

"Sand." He answered ignoring Neji's confusion.

"Get out now, they're coming!" the man said on the other side and hung up.

"Fuck." Gaara hissed looking for his clothes. "Neji get dressed."

"What? Why?"  
"Just do it." Gaara ordered pulling his pants on and tossing Neji his black sweats.

"Gaara what's going on?"

"We have to-"

The loud sound of his alarm went off. Someone was on his property.

"Get dressed." he ordered as he moved the dresser out of the way. They didn't have time to pack a bag, but Gaara was set in his secret lab. Everything of importance was already packed in a bag in there.

"Gaara? What's going on?" Neji asked running over to him half dressed.

"Get in." Gaara ordered just as guns went off in the front of his house. "Hurry." He demanded. Neji dropped the few feet to the floor, Shukaku on his shoulders and Gaara went in after him, pulling the door shut and latching it. It'll take a while for them to get through but they'd still get through, he thought

Grabbing Neji's hand he ran down the short hallway and flicked on a light. His bike gleamed brightly, just waiting to be started. Tossing a helmet to Neji he grabbed his own and then reached for one of two bags. Tossing the other to Neji he ordered him to put it on before he pulled out a round bomb and pressed a few buttons. When it turned red, he dropped it on the counter and mounted the bike in front of Neji. With a roar, the bike came to life and he was flying.

Seconds later the bomb went off and Gaara picked up speed, barely making it out of the hole before the fire reached them. Without slowing down he jumped on to the road and kept going.

In the distant he heard something explode and knew it was his house. An hour later, Gaara stopped to make a quick call to one of Neji's friends, Lee, and told him to watch the shop for them. Hanging up he told Neji to put his helmet back on before they took off again.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

~Kiba~

He whistled happily at another mission gone well. The bastard didn't even have a chance and to think he tried to lose him on the freeway. Idiot. Kiba's life was based off of anything with an engine be it in the air, water, or the road.

Kiba could drive anything he got his hands on. He knew all the flashy manuvers and created his own as well. Movies and shows were a great influence to the most fun ways to drive or fly. Everytime he got in a car it was a rush the second the car turned on. Hell, sex was better with the car running.

Patting the hood of his yellow mustang, Kiba continued on to his small apartment that he rented from the next door neighbor, Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru was a hottie that he had been trying to lay since the first time he saw him seven years ago. At the time they were both eighteen. The second Shikamaru came into view, Kiba was head over heals in lust that later turned to love. The quiet, smart, and slightly pissy man was too damn sexy not to love.

"Knock knock." Kiba grinned as he knocked on Shikamaru's door. "Honey, I'm home!"

"God will you shut up." Shikamaru glared in annoyance as a white dog was thrust into Kiba's arms. "You owe me a new rug." he said and shut the door.

"Missed you to babe!" he called as he walked across the hall and unlocked his own door. "Did you miss me Akamaru?" he asked his new puppy. "Daddy missed you too!" he said when the dog barked happily and licked him. With a chuckle he put Akamaru down and lifted his bag off of his back.

Tonight was fun and he couldn't wait to do it again. Maybe this time he'd take his black and grey yamaha. That poor baby was lacking attention as it sat in the parking lot out back.

Putting some of last nights chicken down for Akamaru to eat, he grabbed his cell phone and waited as it rung.

"Hey beautiful." he smirked when Ino answered.

"Fang, baby, how've you been?"

"Lonely, care to fix that for me?" Kiba asked as he grabbed a bottle of powerade from the fridge.

"Name the time and the place." Ino said causing Kiba to chuckle.

"If only that were true." he sighed, "Okay angel, T345 is dead and gone. Tell the heads they need to pay me for the gas I waste on them."

"Marvelous and I'll let them know. You coming in tomorrow?" she giggled.

"Only if you wear something sexy." Kiba responded turning on his tv to catch whatever was left of the game. He'd have to remember to record it someday. He bought the damn box for a reason but he always forgot to use it.

"I'm always sexy." Ino laughed. "See you tomorrow."

"Can't wait angel, god I'm all hot just thinking about it." he smirked and hung up. God he loved teasing Ino. She didn't expect anything from him as he didn't expect anything from her. She was a really good friend.

With a sigh he pulled his bag onto his lap and petted Akamaru when he jumped to lay beside him. "Knife, gun, knife, knife, kn- damn I'm turning into Fox." Kiba mumbled as he began to check his blades over. Fox was all for the weapons, the damn guy always had one on him. He favored blades of any kinds and with an aim like his, it was no wonder. Fox also was amazing when it came to guns. He knew the ways to work any of them like a pro. "Got to get a new toy... maybe a bow or a spear. Something that flashes." he told himself as he began to list any awesome weapon he could think of.

When the game ended minutes later, he groaned when he realized he lost money, now he'd have to pay Shino. Flipping the channel he stopped on his favorite movie, Fast and the Furious. God that movie was to die for amazing. Anything with a car or cars as the focus point was to die for. Transformers were sexy as hell and boy did he get a hard on when he watched Italian Job, or maybe it was the lead actress... Hell Cars was his favorite animated series, he just knew Sally would be a sexy chick.

Once his weapons were cleaned, he moved to the closet behind him, all the while watching the movie, and grabbed the specialized box he kept them in. Sitting back down he put them away and sat back. He cursed like he always did when the beautiful green Eclipse was shot at and then went up in flames.

When knocking sounded at his door, he got up and quickly put the box away. "What? Oh hey babe," He grinned when Shikamaru stood on the otherside, "Finally realize you can't live without me?"

"No." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he took in Kiba's clothing choice. He knew what Shika was seeing, he was seeing a street punk. It was his signature look. He had the fishnet shirts sometimes over wife beaters sometimes over bare skin, ripped jeans, body piercings all down one ear, lip, nose, one nipple, and his eyebrow. He had the biker boots. The only thing normal with his style was his hair. That he couldn't mess with nor did he wear makeup. That shit was a pain in the ass to apply not to mention maintain. The tatts on his face were tradition in his family but when he needed to go to into public, he covered them up with fake skin. Unless he was working a mission, they were constantly covered twenty four seven. Couldn't have anyone knowing who he was, now could he?

His style condradicted with Fox and Sand. Fox went for the money and dangerous vibe. Designer was his style. Even in the middle of a mission he looked like the shit. Even if they wore the same uniform, Fox always made it look like a million bucks.

Sand was more southern boy in blue jeans kind of guy. He went for comfort, not style. The only time he ever bought a name brand anything was the yamaha. Other then that, everything he wore looked like the good guy next door. It worked for him.

Kiba knew he couldn't pull it off. He liked to stand out and went out of his way to do so. And his body was made for punk. He may have only been 6'1" with a slim build but he was okay with that. He still towered over Shikamaru by one inch an was a few pounds heavier, so it worked for him. He couldn't be shorter then his baby doll or lighter. Its just the way it was and had to be.

"Like what you see?" Kiba grinned, giving Shikamaru his award winning grin.

"Not really. I came by to give you Akamaru's things." Shikamaru said handing over a box. "And please turn down the tv. Not everyone likes that movie."

"What's not to like?" he asked as Shikamaru went back to his own door. "God your ass is so fuckable right now."

With a gasp and a quick turn, Shikamaru glared and slammed the door shut.

"It's no wonder I love him." He told Akamaru and shut his door. "Guy's just my type and I know he has the hots for me." he confided with a confident grin. "Come on Akamaru, what say me and you finish the movie and then hit the showers and pass out afterwords?" The bark in return was all Kiba needed to hear.

The next morning he woke to Akamaru licking his face. "Time?" he asked as he turned groggy eyes toward his clock. 7:24. He had to be at work at eight. He was going to be late.

Twenty minutes after eight, he strolled in with a smirk in place and the perfect excuse already on his lips.

"You're late." Shino said coming up beside him. "Boss is pissed."

"He always looks sexy with a little extra color." Kiba grinned. Hell Shikamaru looked sexy in anything. It was really something when he applied to work for construction part time, and then got hired and ended up working for his love. Shikamaru was now his boss and Kiba tried all kinds of ways to get the man to do some role playing with him. How hot was the boss and the worker? It sounded hot in his head. Actually the truth was, Kiba kind of stalked him a little to find out what he did for a living and then put in an application to work. He didn't need the job. He could live off what he made a week for seven lifetimes and not worry about money. He just wanted to be near Shikamaru.

"It's a wonder he doesn't fire your ass." Shino remarked.

"He has it bad for me." Kiba said causing Shino to snort. "It's my charm."

"Well prince charming go work wonders on him." Shino said, walking off. "You have to be the only idiot that would willing face a pissed of Shikamaru."

"I'm a man in love." Kiba shouted as he opened the door to Shika's office. "Hey babe, I heard you missed me."

"Why are you late?" Shikamaru demanded glaring at him. "You didn't bring Akamaru again did you? And can't you find a better set of clothes?"

"No, don't worry, our baby is with a babysitter." Kiba said plopping his butt right on Shikamaru's desk. He knew the man hated it, but if there was one thing Kiba loved to do, it was mess with his Shika. "Besides this lets you see all of me." he gestured to his tight ripped jeans and tight white t-shirt. If he could have worn the fishnets, he would have, but since he was working he had to clean up a bit. "You know you like the piercings."

"Get off."  
"Oh I want to," Kiba smirked as Shikamaru froze in shock, "So I have the perfect-"

"Save it. I know each of your stories are freaking lies. How the hell you come up with them, I don't know, nor do I care. Clock in and get to work. If you're late again, I'm going to fire your ass."

"God I love when you get all demanding on me. It gives me funny feelings right here." Kiba said motioning between his thighs.

"OUT!" Shikamaru shouted as he jumped up and pointed to the door.

"Love you." Kiba grinned, blowing him a kiss and shaking his hips a little more then necessary as he walked out.

"Please tell me you didn't just piss him off more?" Sai begged as he met up with his little four man team. Him, Shino, Sai, and Choji.

"I live for that stuff." Kiba chuckled as he put his hard hat on. He should clock in, but he just liked to play with Shikamaru. Any reaction was a good one.

"How are you not fired?" Choji asked as they picked up their tools and moved to their little area.

"He loves me." Kiba answered. "Okay boys, lets get this going. The faster we get done, the faster I can see my baby doll."

"You mean be turned down once again?" Shino lifted his brow, "By the way you owe me money."

"Damn it, I was hoping you'd foget." Kiba pouted as he dug into his wallet and handed over two hundreds. "Next game is mine."

"Sure." Shino rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and they set to work. Through the nine hours that he was there, Kiba knew that Shikamaru was constantly checking up on him. Whether it was because he didn't trust Kiba not to screw anything up or because he was simply checking out his now shirtless body, Kiba didn't know. He liked the latter more though.

By the time it was time to go, Kiba was out of there. Normally he'd wait to tease Shikamaru some more but, he had a date with Ino or more like his lovely paycheck.

"You're leaving?" Shikamaru blinked as he watched Kiba clock out. It was odd when Kiba was the first to leave. Not to mention that he made no move to grope him

"Yep, shifts over babe, but don't worry I'll see you at home." Kiba grinned and winked. "Love ya."

With a roll of his stunned eyes, Shikamaru turned away and went back into his office.

By the time he got to headquarters, that was just one portion of headquarters because the damn agency was everywhere, it was almost two in the morning.

"Daddy's home!" he shouted walking in and ignoring the looks of other agents dropping things off or picking things up.  
"Welcome home daddy." Sakura smirked as she plopped him on the head. Kiba wasn't sure why, but no girls in the agency ever took on a code name. They just used their first name and then constantly changed their last. Or maybe their first name was a code? His sister always went by her name... Too much thinking, he thought.

"Thank you baby, you can welcome me home later." He winked.

"You are such a dog, Fang." Sakura rolled her eyes and took off.

"Arf." He barked and laughed when her only response was a backwards bird.

"Fang, darling, you came." Ino grinned, packing up her bag to leave.

"Of course angel, I had to come and see your sexfied body." Kiba smirked.

"Ha, more like your paycheck." Ino laughed handing him over a folded paper. "Ever care to spend it on nothing, hit me up." she said kissing his cheek and walking passed him. "Later Fang."  
"Angel, you're breaking my heart! I just got here." He pouted.

"Who's fault?" She called back and walked through the glass door.

With a shake of his head he looked down at his lovely paycheck. "Nice, made ten grand." It was always nice to see the paychecks after taking out an important mobster. Though he would admit he liked when he saw a few extra zeros or more like a lot of them.

A few hours later he was finally pulling his yellow baby into the parking lot beside his bike. He had already picked up Akamaru from a friend of his and both were now exhausted. He wouldn't be surprised if he was late to work. With a grin he unlocked his door and put his dog down. A soft sound coming from Shikamaru's place made him pause. Tilting his head a little he made out the sound of Shikamaru's retreating footsteps from his own door. He waited up for him... "I knew he loved me." Kiba whispered before going off to shower then to bed.

The next morning he was right. He was almost an hour late this time and he was still exhausted. Not bothering to annoy Shikamaru today, he clocked in and walked toward his team already working.  
"You look like shit." Choji remarked pushing his hard hat back to wipe at his sweat.

"Feel like it." Kiba yawned.

"Talk to the boss?"

"Nah, I'll do it later." Kiba rubbed at his eyes and covered another yawn.

"What did you do?" Sai asked. "Finally get some from somewhere else."

"Nah," Kiba shook his head as he helped them move blocks of concret that they had just broke to another pile. "Had a few things to take care of. Besides, I'm a completely faitful man. I may be a flirt but I'm not a cheater." He sighed tiredly. Man that was the last time he'd get home at five in the morning. He didn't work well off of three hours. No more late night runs to talk to his dead sister. He never really had time to visit her grave though. If he wasn't on a mission he was working and if he wasn't working he was on a mission.

"Can't be a cheater if you aren't in a relationship." Choji joked.

"Hmph." Kiba grumbled, not willing to get into that one. Another day, perhaps.

How did Fox and Sand work off of only one hour of sleep? Sure sometimes Sand didn't sleep for days and still functioned like a pro. Fox was the same but usually he took a ten minute nap and he was good to go for the next ten hours. Kiba liked his sleep. He liked being in bed almost as much as he loved cars and Shikamaru. If he could have all three he'd be in heaven.

It wasn't long before Kiba was being called to Shikamaru's office. Waving off of the guys cat calls he walked toward his baby doll and entered the office.

"Why are you an hour late?" Shikamaru asked angrily.  
"Slept in." Kiba offered with a shrug.

"Slept in? You're not going to make up another stupid excuse about rescuing womenn and killing off bad guys?" Shikamaru questioned with a lift of his brow. The laziest agent Kiba knew, Wolf, was a real influence on his fairy tales.

Those were actually real reasons for most of the time he was late. But sometimes Kiba liked to impervise a little. He usually added in half naked chicks and sex robots. Not to mention big 'effin cars that flew. There was no way he'd could ever seriously tell Shika that he just killed a man only hours prior. He needed to make it amusing or else it would eat at him.

"Crazy sex with sexy robot that went on a world rampage and saved a... cat that had a woman pet." Kiba shrugged coming up blank for a story.

"Right." Shikamaru shook his head. "Kiba you can't keep coming in late. There are a bunch of people that need a job and would be happy to take your place."

"Look, I had a rough night," Which was true, it was always hard to visit his sister's grave. She died only hours before her twenty second birthday nine years ago. "I'll come in tomorrow on time."

"You look like crap today." Shikamaru remarked after blinking again. Was his smart love actually surprised he wasn't being hit on?

"Late night." Kiba shrugged.

"Don't do it again. If you want to bone people all night long, don't come home at five in the morning." Shikamaru glared.

"Awe, you were waiting up for me." Kiba smirked. Busted beautiful.

"I was not." Shikamaru blushed and fiddled with files on his desk. "I.. I woke up when I heard you stomping outside my door." He said quickly.  
"Right." Kiba grinned. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Whatever." Shikamaru said trying to glare through his blush. "Go back to work... better yet go home and get some sleep. I really don't need a law suit because you're half dead on your feet."

"Alright." Kiba nodded. "Later." with a wave he was gone.

Not even five minutes after he got home and his head hit his pillow, did his phone go off. "Fuck." he cursed tiredly. "Fang." he yawned. Beside him Akamaru huffed and rolled over to fall back asleep.

"Got a mission for you Fang. Woman killing off rich old men after she marries them. Constantly changes her name and looks. File being sent to your phone."

Oh how he lived for these missions, not! There was no rush or challange. All he had to do was seduce the chick and she'd tell him everything, afterwards he would turn all evidence in, letting someone else go arrest her. "When?"

"Now. Plane will leave in two hours. You'll be gone for a week."

"Fine." Kiba sighed and hung up. With a glare in place, he packed the essentials and grabbed Akamaru. Stopping by his babysitter and friend, Tenten, he handed over Akamaru and said he'd be leaving and would see her in a week.

Saying good-bye, he got back into his car and as he drove he pulled off the fake skin and removed his piercings. Rich chicks didn't go for guys like him. They liked style and power... Why didn't they send Fox?

By the time he got to the airport, he was in another undiscriptive car and dressed as a prissy rich man with paler skin. He hated it completely.

Thank god he had enough fake skin to last a few lifetimes and different shades of skin color as well.

A week later the woman was tied buck naked to her bed with the evidence all around her, a complete accident, and Kiba may or may not have taken a few of her belongings with him. He wasn't going to get much from her anyway. It wasn't often that he was sent out not to kill.

By the time he went to the agency to pick up his pathetic thousand dollar check, he was already back in his street punk clothes. When he picked up Akamaru, his tatts were already covered.

When he got home, he just wanted to fall asleep and not wake up for a few days. You'd think on a simple mission like this, he'd get to sleep, but no. Things kept popping up that got in the way of everything else. Damn, but the woman was good. Not to mention that he got two other missions since he was in the area.

Every other day, ANBU agents were getting them. Some even got up to ten a week. The most Kiba ever gotten was five. Some missions were big and some were just a day thing. Ones that wouldn't even take an hour. All of them paid a thousand and up. The most Kiba's ever gotten on his own was two million for taking out a terrorist. With his team he'd get more. Each of them would walk home with five to ten million for a team mission. Those were more dangerous and only given every two months. If lucky, he'd get three.

"So you decided to come back." Shikamaru remarked from his doorway. "Would have liked to know that you were going out of town for a week."

"Something came up." Kiba shrugged as he unlocked his door. "Make it up later."

"But-"

"Night." He cut the man off and went to bed. He'd make up for that later too.

When he woke up he noticed that it was dark. Checking his phone he saw that he did in fact sleep for almost two days. "Damn." he whispered as he went to take a shower. Afterwards he went to the kitchen and looked around for Akamaru. "Akamaru?" he called for his dog, going to his bathroom and then checking his room again. His place wasn't that big so there wasn't many places to hide. "Akamaru?" he called opening his front door. "Aka- Why do you have my dog?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"He was scratching at the door yesterday." Shikamaru shrugged and handed over the leash. "I knocked, you didn't answer. So I got my extra key and went in. You were asleep and so I took him out. I was going to call the cops if you didn't wake up today."

"You went into my house?" Kiba said in disbelief before a perverted grin spread acrossed his face. "Did you, I don't know, molest me in my sleep?"

"Not everyone is a pervert!" Shikamaru yelled blushing a bright red. With a glare in place he stomped to his own apartment and slammed the door.

"I wouldn't have minded!" Kiba shouted and was rewarded with a scream of frustration. "It would have been so hot!"

"Is there a reason you are screaming at the door?" Sai asked walking toward him.

"Yeah, my baby's in there." Kiba chuckled. "Whatcha need man?"

"Got game tickets. Have four extra, you in?"

"Who's all going?"

"Choji and Shino so far."

"No fourth?"

"Nope."

"Give them here."

"You're not-"

"Oh yeah," Kiba grinned taking the tickets. "See you there."

Sai opened his mouth and the shook his head. Once he was gone, Kiba turned to Shikamaru's door. Knocking he waited politely.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked with annoyance.

"Got some game tickets, wanted to know if you'd come?" Kiba grinned holding one out. "Not to worry, Sai, Shino, and Choji are coming to."  
"So it's not a date?" Shikamaru asked suspicously.

"Nope." Kiba wanted so badly to add 'unless you want it to be' but he knew if he did, then Shikamaru would refuse.

"Fine."

A few hours later, all five were sitting front and center at a basketball game. Kiba normally could care less about basketball, but a game was a game. He'd cheer just because. He even made sure Shikamaru had fun by sitting farthest away from him. When the game ended, they gathered their things, exchanged money on bets won and lost, and headed to their cars. Of course, Shikamaru was riding with him since it made sense to carpool together.

"Kiba?" someone called stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah?" Who was this person? And why did she know his name?

"It's me, Karin." The girl grinned, playing with her glasses. "We went to school together, remember?"

"Did we?" Kiba frowned trying to place her name and face. She looked familiar, but... "I'm sorry, but I can't place you." he said honestly. Behind him he felt the guys shift.

"Wow this is embarrassing." Karin blushed, "Um, we had a few class together, oh, I know," She grinned, "We had P.E. together and we always messed with the teacher-"  
"Gai sensei." Kiba finished and then laughed. "You threw the oil down the stairs and the whole time he was falling he was screaming about youth."

"Yeah." Karin laughed.

"It's nice seeing you again. Sorry about the whole not remembering you." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru called to him.

"Oh, you're busy. We should catch up later." Karin smiled and gave him a hug. "Nice seeing you again."

"That'll be great, give me your number. Are you in town long?" Kiba asked pulling out his phone.

"Just for a few days. I'm visiting a cousin of mine but I live in Sound now." Karin said typing her number into his phone. "Hit me up when you can. I'll be here for three more days."

"Alright, later Karin." Kiba grinned hugging her again. When she left he shook his head. All the memories of high school came flashing back. Karin and him were the demons of the school. She was the brainy one and he was the fun one. It was no wonder they hit it off.

"So do you pick up girls wherever you go?" Shikamaru asked when he turned back to the others.

"Babe, you know I only got eyes for you." Kiba grinned. "Man memories. Okay lets go, I gotta get Akamaru and pay Tenten for watching him this month."

The whole way home, Shikamaru was pretty tense. Every time Kiba tried to talk, Shikamaru would turn away. What was up with him? He was okay until... He was jealous. That had to be it. Shikamaru was jealous of Karin. Hm, that was kind of hot. He could be an ass and make him more jealous, but he hated to hurt Shikamaru.

So with a plan forming in mind he picked up his puppy and went home. When he parked, Shikamaru stalked out of the car, making Kiba have to run to catch up with him. Putting Akamaru down, he grasped Shikamaru's shoulders and turned him around.

"Wh-" was as far as he got before Kiba had him pinned against the wall.

"You are hot as hell right now." Kiba whispered before attacking his mouth. He made sure to make the kiss as hot and addicting as possible. He didn't want his baby doll to back out or think beyond this. With his hands in Shikamaru's hair, he angled their heads and deepened the kiss. When Shikamaru kissed him back just as heatedly, he almost died and went to heaven.

He wanted to ignore the sound of his phone but he knew he couldn't. Pulling back with a curse, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked toward the car. "Fang." He snarled angrily.

"Angry much?" the person asked with amusement.  
"Wolf, you're ruining my night, what the fuck do you want?" Kiba demanded angrily.  
"Just got another mission for you." Wolf said.

"I'm not fucking doing one like last time. Send Fox."

"Those aren't Fox's style. He's a hitman."

"So am I."

"But he's too serious. He just goes in and kills. Fox has no people skills." Wolf chuckled. "But not to worry, I have a good one. It's a team mission."  
"Finally." Kiba grinned. He'd been wanting one of these. After getting the details, he hung up and turned back to Shikamaru. The man who was still leaning against the wall and breathing harshly. "Baby-"  
"Leave me alone." Shikamaru glared and turned to his door.

"Wait-"

"Just go, I would hate for you to be late for your date." Shikamaru said slamming the door on his face.

"What date?" Kiba blinked and turned to look at Akamaru. "I don't have one." With a sigh, he went to his apartment and packed a bag. Calling Tenten, he could have cursed when she said she'd be out of town. "Want to go with me?" He asked Akamaru. The dog sniffed and turned away. Walking over to Shikamaru's apartment, he waited for the man to open his door. "Watch him, I have to go. Be back in a week." He said before Shikamaru could stop him. Handing over Akamaru and his things, he bent to kiss the shocked man and walked off. Jumping on his yamaha, he grinned as he took off.

When he came back, he was in pain. Running through the forest, fighting the elements, animals, and people just ot stay alive was hell. He was bruised all over and had a bandage around his shoulder that a damn sniper decided to play target practice with. Fox was a little worse. He had a broken hand and half his face was swollen from the blast of the damn explosion, not to mention that hairline crack in his right arm or the wound on his shoulder that a damn tree caused. Sand was better off since he was the back up man, he still got a few bruises and cuts though.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked in shock. His eyes running over Kiba's aching form.

"Hell of a party." Kiba tried to laugh and cringed at the pain in his chest. Last time he'd try to stop himself from falling out of a tree. He was shocked he didn't break anything. "Never go to it. Where's Akamaru?"

"He's eating." Shikamaru said opening his door and letting Kiba limp in. "Are you sure you're okay? Should I take you to the doctor?"

"Nah, it's all for show. Figured if I come back looking pathetic you'd let me pick up where we left off." Kiba wiggled his eyebrows. "Did it work?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Shikamaru huffed. "Sit down, it looks like you're going to faint."

"Men don't faint. We collapse with dignity."

"Sure." Shikamaru said helping him sit down slowly. "Need an ice pack? Pills?"

"Unless those pills can make me loopy for a few... years or so, then yeah. Otherwise they don't work on me." Kiba admitted and leaned his head back. At least he got thirty point five million.

"Here's an ice pack then." Shikamaru said handing one over just as Akamaru came running his way, barking. "Down Akamaru, not now."

Kiba chuckled as he closed his eyes. The ice pack on his face felt good.

For the next two days, Shikamaru looked after him. His baby doll was too cute with his worrying and his need to keep Kiba where he could see him. Kiba was cool with it. Hell, he loved it and if Shikamaru wanted to keep him in bed who was he to refuse? By the time day three came around, he was feeling a lot better. It had to have been the massages Shika gave him. Damn, but the man had a set of hands.

"So, about getting back to-"

"No." Shikamaru said serving him a plate of pasta. "That was a one time thing that shouldn't be repeated."

"I have to disagree." Kiba said watching Shika play with his food. "I find that I liked it very much and would like to do it again."

"No-"

"Yes. List one good reason why not."  
Shikamaru stayed quiet for a long time, his gaze never leaving his plate. "Because you're a pig. No, that's an insult to pigs nation wide. You're worse."

"Ouch, that hurt." Kiba frowned not liking the way this converstation was going. "Why?"

"Why?" Shika looked up at him and blinked. "You hit on everyone. You're gone for days to two weeks at a time and you come home very late most times."

"So?" what did that have to do with anything.

"That should be enough. How do you expect anyone to take you seriously when you're nothing but a man whore?" Shika demanded.

"Man whore?" What the hell, why would... out late, gone a lot, flirt... Shikamaru thought he was out partying and sleeping around. "I don't sleep around."

"Sure. Are you done? I want to wash the dishes." Shikamaru said reaching for his untouched plate.

"No." Kiba stated grabbing Shikamaru's hand and pushing back his chair. Before Shika knew it, he was in Kiba's lap, his legs straddling his hips and his hands on his shoulders.

"Stop-"

"No, not until you listen. I don't sleep around. I don't have lovers at every corner. I don't party, I never have time for that one. I flirt, but that's it. I have no time to even look at anyone or want to look at them."

"You have no time? You don't work-"

"I have another job." Kiba interrupted. "The construction job is just a side one. It's only so I can see more of you. Don't interrupt me. I have money, I'm not just a poor punk harrassing you. This other job I have, I make enough money to support millions of people. The reason I'm always gone is because I'm working. I don't have free time. I live here beside you because I like you. A lot. I find you attractive and sexy and beautiful and any other great thing you could think of. Since I met you seven years ago, I've been trying to make you mine. I haven't had a lover for seven years. I'm not in a relationship well not yet. I'm hoping you'd change that for me."

"What about Karin?" Shikamaru blushed, not looking at him.

"She's an old high school friend. She dated my best friend in highschool, but I haven't seen either since then. Besides I was out of town for a while so I'm sure she's gone. Even if she was still here, I'd take you with me."

"Tenten?"

"Tenten?" Was he serious? "She watches Akamaru for me. I met her at the dog park a few weeks after I got him. She's in her second year of college now. She was trying to make some money to pay for classes so after talking and feeling her out, I asked her to baby sit my dog and told her I'd pay her two grand every month."

"What?" Shikamaru blinked.

"Anyone else?"

"No." Shikamaru shook his head, "The calls actually."

"Me getting called in." Kiba shrugged as he held Shikamaru around the waist. "Shikamaru, how many people do I say 'love you' to? One."

"You love me?" Shikamaru gasped in shock.

"Boy, and I thought you were smart. Hell yeah I love you. First it was lust then love and now deeply in love. Shikamaru, you're the only reason I still work at the construction job and the only reason I'm still in this town." If not for Shikamaru, he would have already been on the move a long time ago. It was bad to stay in one place to long. His sister had told him that. "Do you love me?" Kiba asked meeting the stunned man's gaze.  
"I-"

At the sound of his apartment getting shot at, Kiba cursed and stood up. Grabbing his phone he stuck it in his back pocket and picked up Akamaru. "Come on." He ordered Shikamaru, pushing the man ahead of him and into the bedroom.

"Kiba?"

"Sh." he said locking the door behind him. Looking around he ran to Shikamaru's window and forced it open. "Climb out now!" he said and when Shikamaru did so quickly, he handed Akamaru down. Before he could climb out he remembered he didn't have his damn keys to his bike. There was no way he was leaving it and he was sure as hell not going to hot wire his own bike. Jumping back in, he ran to the kitchen and grabbed the keys from the counter. Before he could run back, the front door was blown open and the guns went off. "Fucker." He cursed when a piece of wood hit him on the left side of his face. Running to Shikamaru's room he jumped out the window and pulled the stunned man behind him. Jumping on his bike he ordered Shikamaru to get behind him and took off.

An hour and a fifty minutes later of speeding through traffic and using all the tricks in the books, he pulled to a stop behind a diner. Pulling out his phone, he called the agency. "Fang calling in. Fuckers shot down my place."

"What?" Ino said.

"You tell me." He demanded angrily. No one should have know where he lived. Being secretive was part of the gig. All of the ANBU's gave fake addresses and background that constantly changed.

"I-"  
"Fuck." Kiba whispered wiping at the blood on his face. When the skin came with his hand, he cursed again. With a snarl he pulled the skin free and proceded to do the same with the other side. If he got shot at did that mean... Hanging up on Ino's questions he jumped off the bike and dialed two numbers that he knew by heart. When they answered with their code names he said, "Get out, they're coming!" and hung up. Fang, Fox, and Sand were part of the best ANBU agents ever. No one should have known were Kiba lived or who he was. If they were going after him, he knew that they'd go after the other two and possibly the others. If he had their numbers he would have called them. It was a gut feeling and he learned to never ignore those.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru called from the bike.

"We're going away for a while, babe." he said striding back to the bike. He knew Shikamaru was blinking at the newly revealed tattoos. "Sorry baby but we can't go home." he added before kissing Shikamaru and jumping back onto the bike. With Akamaru sqeezed between them he reved his bike and took off.  
He knew exactly were he was going and he knew the other two would be going there too. It was the 'just in case' safe house. Fox had said 'you could never be to paranoid'. Sand had said 'you had to run somewhere where no one knew you were going' and Kiba had added 'it better be one hot mother fucking place to stay'.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto had been on the road for two days. In that whole time he had only stopped twice to put gas and pick up food. He knew the other three in the car were dying to ask their questions and demand why their house disappeared in a ball of fire. He knew that with each look Itachi sent to him from the passenger seat, that they were almost close to demanding the answers. He was glad that none of them chose to speak. Instead they let him drive in silence. Besides he was pretty sure they had an idea of what happened. He didn't exactly keep his life a secret from them.

What the hell was going on? His house was gone and his lovers almost killed. If not for Fang, they'd be dead.

"Is your hand okay?" Sasuke asked from behind him.

"It's fine." He answered, flexing his hand a few times. It hurt like a bitch but he wouldn't tell them. Hell, he rarely ever told anyone that he was hurt and when they found out, he wouldn't complain. Why the hell did all of his wounds from the last mission decide to happen on one arm? The crack a bit above his wrist, broken hand, and the damn hole that the stupid tree caused because of the damn explosion. At least his face wasn't that swollen. It went down a bit and was more green and yellow then anything else.

When the road came to a 'Y', he shifted gears and took the left road. With his bare foot on the pedal he picked up speed again. He hated driving half naked. He needed some clothes and he needed Fang to take a look at his car to make sure all was still good. He pushed his baby more then he normally did. Sure he could take a look and do the basics, but Fang would know what to look for and what, if anything, needed done.

At least he had enough time to get his weapons.

"What's that?" Haku asked leaning forward to point ahead of them. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto made out two bikes. Both Yamaha's. So he caught up with them.

"Friends." He answered and pressed on the gas. As he got closer, he noticed two extra people. One half naked like the driver of the one on the left with helmets and one clothed behind a shirtless driver, both of which, were missing their helmets.

He knew they saw him when they moved their bikes farther to either side of his car, giving him the go ahead to take the lead. With a burst of speed, his camaro zoomed past them as they drove only a car's length behind him. He lead the two bikes around twist and turns. The whole time, Sasuke, Haku, and Itachi kept glancing back to take a peek at the bikes behind them.  
Finally he slowed a bit and pressed one of many buttons hidden under a fake dashboard that covered the real one. Like magic, a piece of the mountain, that they had been speeding over, shifted and moved apart, revealing a dark trail on the other side. Flicking his lights, he waited until the bikes came in behind him before closing it again. The sound of their engines echoed through the rocks on either side of them as they traveld another half hour. When the trail began to open up, Fang, moved to drive beside him. Knocking on his window, the agent waited until it lowered before he spoke. "Good?" he shouted as he kept the trail in sight, his eyes flicking to him and his passengers.

"Yes. You?"

Nodding, Fang motioned to Sand on the other side of the car and waited as Itachi lowered his window.

"Answers." Sand shouted lifting the viser of his helmet.

"Got none." Fang shouted back.

"So is it coincidence?" Naruto asked.

"Hell of one if it is." Fang snarled. "My mustang was left behind. I was almost done getting her the way I wanted it. Lost my damn shit to. Didn't have time to grab anything."

"What happened to being prepared?" Naruto said.

"Fuck you." Fang glared and sped off ahead of them.

"Jealous fucker." Sand smirked and shut his viser before following Fang's lead.

"Your friends are interesting." Itachi said watching the bikes disappear ahead of them.

Naruto smirked and zoomed after them. Not long after, he slowed his car to a stop and opened his door. Popping the trunk, he reached for the bags.

"You better share." Fang said reaching in to grab two.

"Not our fault you got caught with your pants down." Naruto said grabbing a bag and handing it to Itachi.

"Pants were already on. Sand on the other hand..." He let his voice trail off as Sand walked over to them in sweat pants. "So Sandbox, what were you doing?"

"Hn." was the only response as he grabbed the bag from Itachi and got another.

"What the hell did you bring?" Fang demanded as he walked ahead of them with two bags. Sand had two more plus one of his own as his lover had the other. Naruto had two and Itachi had the last one. Kyuubi rested in Haku's arms as a dog was held by the man with Fang and a ferret was on Sand's lover's shoulders.

"My supplies and a few things of importance." Naruto answered as he waited for Fang to give his hand print to open the damn door. With a sigh, the metal door slid open and lights flickered on. "I need you to look at my car. Make sure she's good to go for a long time to come. What happened to your face?"

"Rub it in you bastard." Fang grumbed as he nodded and put the bags on the counter. "A door happened."

"Check my bike while you're at it." Sand said. "Pushed her hard."

"Fine." Fang nodded and looked around at the cave hide out. They were in one giant room that separated into a few others.

When they designed this thing four years ago they wanted it to be top notch and every year they'd change or add things in. The room they were in now had a round table to one side of the room, which was actually a computer that let them hack into satellites as the screens on it popped up as holograms and in the middle of the room was a big glass window that was actually another computer that was connected to the round one with a few extras added in. In front of it was a glass desk with a giant keyboard on it. Every botton on the keyboard was connected to the whole base. Usually it was Sand that used the thing. Naruto just sat back and watched the screen or asked the computer to find it.

When Fang had seen the movie Avatar, he had ordered Sand to put the damn thing in a couple years ago. It was exactly like the movie but better, according to Fang. It could be seen from both sides and Fang got a kick out of the thing since it could be used for anything that involved technology. Naruto just thought he liked it to watch his damn movies and play his damn games.

To another side of the room was the kitchen area that Sand also got a hold of. Everything in this hide out was designed by Sand and Fang. Everything was voice activated and the system was unhackable and spoke back.

Fang had demanded that when he saw Ironman. Hell half the things in this place was designed from movies that Fang had seen and from Sand's own personal wants from walls moving to reveal hidden objects or the floors opening up to pop out a gym. Naruto didn't really care so let them do all the designs. The only thing that he had a say in was his room.

That place was set up like a weapon vault. Naruto liked to experiment and create his own personal toys. He knew Sand's room was like a computer nut's dream. And Fang's room was full of entertainment and models of cars. Each room had it's own personal area, and bathroom. The only thing the rooms all had the same of was the cave walls. They all decided it added a mysterious, dangerous, and pretty cool feel to the place. Another thing it had in common with everything, but the bathrooms and kitchen, was the soft white carpet. The bathrooms and kitchen had the smooth rock.

Naruto did have a say in security though. He was the one forced by the other two to take care of that. All around the mountain were cameras and weapons waiting to go off if needed. In every room were hunderds of weapons hidden and waiting to be used. Hell Naruto was the one that took care of and created their weapons. He was the weapon expert just as Fang was the vehicle expert and Sand the tech expert.

"God I love this place. Makes me feel like batman." Fang grinned going over to the glass screen and placing his palm against a corner. Once on, he waited until all of the words flashed across the screen, things only Sand would understand, and then it went to a black screen. "Satellite." he ordered as their guest watched in awe. Naruto grabbed his, Itachi's, Sasuke's, and Haku's bags with his good hand and headed toward his room. Behind him he could hear Fang ordering the computer to pinpoint an address and a time frame.

"Open." Naruto ordered the computer as he stood outside his own room.

"Opening." the computer said without emotion as the smooth stone slid open.

"Computer, copy Itachi Uchiha's, Sasuke Uchiha's, and Haku Uchiha's voice and give them all entry to my personal room and the basics commands of the safe house." Naruto ordered as he put the bags on the bed.

"Copying... Complete." The computer said when it picked up their silent whisperes between them. "Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Haku Uchiha can now enter your room and use all but what is blocked by Fang or Sand." the computer said.

With a nod, Naruto walked back to the others and watched as a small apartment was in the process of being shot.

"Did you get anything?" Fang asked Sand. Sand shook his head as he stood behind the glass made keyboard. Though the computer could have done what Sand was doing, Sand still did it faster. "Neither did I. The fuckers were good. Have to be agents of some kind."

"Check mine." Naruto ordered and gave Sand his address. Seconds later a picture of his apartment, or what was once his apartment was shown. "Go back a few hours." he ordered watching the scene rewind until it showed a helicopter over head and his apartment going up.

"Hell of a place you got." Fang whistled with appreciation, "To dark to see what the name on the the flyer is." he frowned. "Can you clear it?"

"No." Sand answered. "They angled it so it couldn't be seen by the satellite."

"So they've been studying us." Naruto frowned.

"What about yours?" Fang asked Sand.

"Would be the same." Sand answered and the screen changed to show men swarming a house in the middle of nowhere and bombs going off.

"Figured your home would be in the middle of nowhere." Fang smirked as Sand just lifted his brow. "They have it bad for you." Fang pouted. "I only got ten guys and you got a damn army."

"Fox got a missle." Sand pointed out.

"Now I'm depressed. All I got was a few big guns and a door flying at me." Fang whined as he messed with the peircing in his eyebrow. "Should we contact Wolf?"

"No." Naruto answered. "We don't know who's in on this. For all we know he gave the orders."

"How did they find us? We're fucking scary good when it comes to hiding. No one knows who we are." Fang frowned watching the men run at Sand's house again.

"They've been watching us." Sand answered. "Do you think they know where we're at now?"

"I would say no, but I would have said the same for our homes." Fang answered. "Check the cameras. See if anything pops up." he said to Naruto.

"Computer, show us every camera view outside the base." Naruto ordered as Sand sat and watched as hundreds of screens popped up side by side. Quickly he flicked his gaze over every single one of them. "Find all movement of suspcious nature."

"Finding... None found." the computer answered. "All movement is made by nature."

"What if they studied the animals around this place?" Fang asked looking toward Naruto. "They could be mimicking them."

"Find human shaped objects." Sand ordered.

"Finding... None found." The computer answered. That was good, no one could completely mimic an animal.

"So far so good then." Fang sighed running a hand through his hair. "Computer, Copy Shikamaru Nara's voice and give him entry to my rooms and the basic of this place."

"Copying..." the computer said.

"My voice?" Shikamaru said turning to Fang.

"Complete. Shikamaru Nara can now enter your room and use all but what is blocked by Fox or Sand."

"Good." Kiba nodded distractedly. "Come on Shika, let's go find some clothes. I'm pretty sure I have some here."

"I... Okay." Shikamaru nodded and followed him to a door before disappearing with the dog on their heals.

"Neji." Sand called to the long haired silent man.  
"Yeah?"

Nodding, Sand said, "Copy Neji Hyuuga's voice and do the same."

"Copying and complete. Neji Hyuuga can now enter your room and use all but what is blocked by Fang or Fox."

Afew hours later, Naruto was sitting in the main room at the desk, watching images of his home days before it was blown up. "Go back one week." he ordered the computer. Sand and Fang where no where to be seen, most likely answering their lovers questions. Itachi, Haku, and Sasuke were in his room most likely checking everything out on his walls, enjoying the computer doing as told, or putting the things they brought with them away. Naruto was glad they thought to grab clothes and was now wearing his dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with his favorite pair of black nike boots.

He watched as everything on the screen went on rewind. A few times he saw his car or his lovers cars going or coming in reverse. Never once did he see his or their faces. How did they know he lived there? "Slow pictures." He ordered and for the next twenty minutes, he watched everything play out. Every person, car, and plane that went by was scanned over a few times. Yet nothing stood out or looked off. "Computer, have any satellites been targeting this address?"

"Searching..."

"Even when you dress casual you look expensive." Fang said walking toward him with a towel around his waist and another rubbing at his hair. "How's the arm?"

"Arm's good or as good as it could be with half the shit done to it." Naruto sighed. "I've been going over this for a few hours. Going as far back as a week but I come up with nothing."

"This makes me mad." Fang frowned standing beside him. "No one is supposed to know our lives."

"I know." Naruto nodded.  
"Nothing found." the computer said.

"Fuck. Has anything been targeting this address?"

"Searching..."

"You think it's that high tech?" Fang frowned looking down at him.

"You never know." Naruto sighed rubbing a hand through his hair.

"If they're as good as me, they could hide their footsteps." Sand said coming over in blue jeans and bare feet. "Besides the computer most likely isn't getting all of them."

"Could you find them?" Naruto asked leaning his head back to look at him.

"It could take years. We don't have it." Sand frowned as he leaned over the keyboard to the right of Naruto. Moving Naruto's search to one side he opened another page and typed in a few commands. A few seconds later all three houses popped up before and after the attacks. "They caught us all a bit unprepared. Fang was the first underattack, giving us warning. So either A: they know about his instincts or B: he was closer to them."

"Never knew you could talk so much." Fang grinned tossing the towel over one shoulder.

With out bothering to answer, Sand typed in a few more things. "The time frame shows me getting the next attack two hours after you and only six minutes before Fox."

"I was already a block away before they struck from the air."

"So they knew you must have had grade A security." Fang said. "I was in Shika's apartment when they got mine so they would have caught me sleeping. That probably saved all of our lives."

"Where does that leave us then?" Naruto stood and motioned for Sand to take the chair.

"Nothing found." The computer said a second later.

"That was a bust." Naruto sighed. "Sand, see if you can track any set of footprints from the satellites."

"Have fun." Fang grinned, "I hear there are tons to go through and with the amount of information on each of them, plus the private-ones-that-no-one's-supposed-to-know-about... I don't evny you."

"Whatever." Sand said, getting to work and pulling up a list of satellites that were well known and others that no one was supposed to know.  
"So did you guys get to play 'answer me or else'?" Fang asked, moving toward the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Yes." Sand said. "He's angry with me and refuses to talk to me."

"No." Naruto answered. "They kind of knew what I did and didn't ask questions. They just wanted to know about our place and what was going to happen to us."

"Lucky bastards. I got the third degree and a demand for every answer I could give, and I still suspect there is more to come... Not to mention he has denied to sleep with me and we just barely started getting somewhere." Fang pouted.

"It could be the piercings." Naruto suggested.

"I like them and I'm pretty sure he does to." Fang grinned. "Besides these are the only ones I have. Didn't you have one a few years ago?"

"I tossed it when I saw an agent lose his along with half his ear on a mission." Naruto answered moving to the second computer in the room. Pushing a few buttons, he brought up all of their cameras. On a few he enlarged them to take a better look. On others he made notes to cut away a few things that created blind spots. When a door opened he turned and spotted Haku and Sasuke coming out barefoot and causally dressed, moments later Itachi appeared.

"So are we living here?" Haku asked coming over to give him a kiss.

"For now." Naruto nodded as he kissed Sasuke then Itachi. "Do you need anything?"

"We have what we need so far, but we're limited on clothes." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and leaning against his good shoulder.

"At least you have some." Fang said from the kitchen. "My ass is staying naked until I get some. Turns out I only had one pair of clothes and Shika's wearing them."

"If you brought clothes and equipment instead of movies and toys-"

"I know, I know. Damn Fox, can't you give me a break? Why do I get lectures every time?"

"Because you think like a child." Sand said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"At least I have my tools and a few weapons. By the way, Fox I need some weapons and a few tools." Fang grinned.  
"Figures." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Can we drop the code names and learn your real ones or do we all get them?" Neji asked coming into the room and moving to Gaara's side. Or as close as he wanted while still being angry with the red head.

"Why not?" Fang shrugged. "Call me Kiba, everyone else does."

"That's because it's your name idiot... Or is it? Is that a lie too?" Shikamaru asked glaring at him.

"It's my name." Kiba said quickly. "My last name is another question though."

"Gaara." Sand said from his computer. "It's what I go by for now."

"Naruto. This is Sasuke, Haku, and Itachi." he motioned to each of them.

"You can tell they're yours by the way they dress." Kiba grinned. "You three should try punk or goth or something. You look like you can rock it."

"We like our own style. I doubt I would want to go around with hair touching the sky." Haku laughed.

"It could work. We could go to the raves and shit."

"So you say you love me but you're still hitting on other guys?" Shikamaru glared, "Typical asshole."

"I flirt not hit on!" Kiba shouted after him and cursed when the other disappeared back into his room. "So glad I don't have a couch."

"You got the floor." Naruto smirked.

"Fuck you."

"I don't bottom, besides I got my hands full." He grinned as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Lucky bastard." Kiba pouted. "And they're hot so double lucky. Lend me some clothes somebody."

"Sand's smaller then me." Naruto said not bothering to use their real names. Knowing someone by something for a long time and trying to call them by something else was a pain in the ass.

"Sand?"

"Computer allow Fang entry to my closet." Gaara said.

"Thanks man." Kiba said jogging off to the room a few minutes later he came out with a pair of jeans that were a little long on him. "Okay, I'm going to take a look at our babies in the garage." he said walking out toward the entrance.

"Where's Kyuubi?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"He's sleeping on the giant bed. I didn't realize they could get that big." Itachi smirked. "We should break it in, of course."

"Of course." Naruto smirked and followed the ravens to their room. "Call if you get anything." He called back to Gaara.

With a nod in return he left Gaara with Neji.

"So-"

"No talking." Haku said jumping up and wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist, being careful of his arm. "Fuck first, everything else later."

"Amen to that." Naruto whispered as Haku attacked his mouth and the other two began to strip.

With one hand on Haku's ass and the other resting softly against his back, he walked toward the bed and layed the long haired raven down. Moving his wounded arm out of the way, he grinded his cock into Haku's achingly hard one. In the background he heard Kyuubi hiss and jump off.

"Naruto." Haku gasped pulling the blonde closer and breaking the kiss. "Harder."

Without replying he lifted his hips enough away from Haku's own as the other two ravens began to undress him. Stripping him of everything and doing the same to Haku.

When Haku wrapped himself around him once more, Naruto pulled back. "Lube?" he asked no one in particular.

"Who cares." Haku panted, reaching between their bodies and grabbing Naruto in a viselike grip. "Hard. Fast. Now!" he demanded. With a smirk forming, Naruto flex his hips and entered Haku fast and hard. With a groan, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the dry heat squeezing around him. "Move." Haku begged, arching his body to try and take Naruto deeper.

Naruto knew he should have used lube. He wasn't small by any means. Someone his size needed to prepare his lovers or risk hurting them. But he also knew Haku liked the burning pain mixed with pleasure and so began to move faster and faster with each trust.

Out of no where, Sasuke's face appeared, demanding a kiss as he pulled Naruto toward the left and half on top of him. With a moan, the raven spread his legs and circled Naruto's waist. His legs resting above Haku's. "Naruto." he whispered as he dry humped Naruto's chest and kissed the blonde for all that he was worth.

Naruto hissed in pleasure as his body moved in and out of Haku's, rubbing against Sasuke's in the process. It was times like this that he wished his right arm was already healed so that he could hold on to them just as tightly as they were holding him.

As he kissed Sasuke, he turned in a way so that he could see Haku now grasping the sheets above his head and screaming in ecstasy. His body covered in sweat and his legs clinging to Naruto's waist with all that he had.

"Me too." he heard Itachi whisper into his left ear before the raven began sucking and licking his way toward his mouth. His tongue tangling with his and Sasuke's as he demanded the kiss be fully turned to him.

"No." Sasuke glared and held on to Naruto's blonde locks, bringing the blonde back to him. With a glare still in place, Sasuke once again claimed the kiss as he watched his brother. One thing Naruto had learned about him was that Sasuke didn't like to share kisses. He would share his body but when Naruto kissed him, Naruto only kissed him.

"AH!" Haku cried out as his prostate was hit over and over again. Naruto knew them all inside and out. He knew where they liked to be touched and how. He knew what could make them cum in only a thrust or last all night long. "Faster!" Haku screamed in pleasure as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body arched, causing Sasuke to tighten himself around Naruto before he could fall.

Just as Haku came screaming, Naruto was grasped at the root of his cock. With a groan, he arched his back and broke the kiss with Sasuke. With one hand around the young raven's back, he moved to his knees and felt the warm heat begging for entrance. Without second thought, he thrust forward as he rested Sasuke's ass on top of his oldest brother.  
"Naruto!" Itachi screamed, spreading his legs wider and pushing his ass up to take more of him in. Naruto knew the exact moment Itachi shifted position to change the angle of his thrust. He knew the oldest raven was now resting his head on his hands as he pushed his ass higher to take more. "Please." he begged over and over again and with Sasuke still wrapped around him, his ass feeling Naruto slide right past his begging entrance to enter his brother's, Naruto slammed into Itachi.

"YES!" the older raven screamed as he came spilling his seed onto the bed.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered into his ear, as he pushed down on Itachi's own body, making Naruto slide out of him. Stretching out ontop of his brother's panting form, he spread his thighs wider and pulled Naruto over his own waiting form.

Ignoring Itachi's grunt of surprise from finding added weight on his own, Naruto entered the last raven, intent on making this last as long as he could. He knew Sasuke liked it when he teased him like this.

With a grunt of pleasure, Sasuke pushed Naruto over to land between both of the other ravens and climbed on top. Before Naruto could gasp, the raven took him back in and began to move. "No teasing." Sasuke got out as pleasure spread across his body. Not soon after, he came screaming pulling Naruto's own orgasm with him.

With a sigh, Sasuke fell on top of Naruto, his body heaving as he tried to pull air into his lungs.

"Again?" Haku asked already moving Sasuke off of him and taking his place.

"Why the hell not..." Naruto smirked, pulling down the raven for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Shikamaru paced Kiba's room for the fifth time. Looking around he spotted the posters on the walls that were also filled with movies and games. A giant TV apparently slid down from the roof as a few single chairs slid up from the ground. The game systems and movie systems slid from the wall behind, and just below, where the TV would stop. The only thing noticable was the bed toward one wall that Kiba said got bigger if needed and a bathroom with no door showing off a giant shower, an amazing sink and the toilet... was something else. Beside the bathroom was Kiba's closet that was only opened by voice and inside was pretty much nothing since Kiba never thought to bring clothes. In little glass cases carved into the walls were little model cars and bikes of every kind.

Kiba was a killer, was one of the few things running through Shikamaru's mind. How was that possible? Kiba didn't look like a killer. He just looked like a horn dog. A punk that had been trying to get into his pants for seven years. He was everything Shikamaru never thought he could be.

The reason he came home looking like crap half the time was because of missions gone crazy and when he came home late it was because he was visiting his sister that died a few years ago. Not because he was out in raves or fucking people. He was a secretive solider.

It would seem far fetched if not for the fact he was now in a secret hideout with two other agents, one that looked like a quiet fellow with frightening eyes and the other that looked like a dangerous and well dressed man. Shikamaru didn't think he could ever afford even the sleep pants the blonde arrived in.

The blonde looked like he should have been hitting the clubs with the three ravens on his arm. The redhead looked like he should be out chopping wood and then going home to his lover.

Kiba looked like he should be out partying and fucking whoever he wanted.

Shikamaru would admit that he might have a thing for the man, who couldn't? He was attractive and he knew it. When Kiba started flirting with him, Shikamaru just brushed it off. Kiba flirted with everyone and then when he started working for him, he began to get angry. He started to think that maybe Kiba was messing with his feelings as he went out to play at the clubs.

Then Kiba says he loves him... "Was it true?" Shikamaru asked Akamaru as the dog followed him around the room. "Does he really love me? I mean, he could have anyone but he chose me, a nobody that has no life and doesn't wear anything but blue jeans and t-shirts."

Akamaru's only response was an 'arf'. "Maybe I should go talk to him, but..." before he could chicken out, Shikamaru, turned toward the door and asked it to open. It was kind of thrilling that he had so much control over a room. With Akamaru still on his heels, he moved to the main room where Gaara was speaking to Neji as he worked on the glass computer and behind them a hologram of a bunch of screens flashed revealing, what he assumed to be, the view around this place.

"Do you know where Kiba is?" he asked Gaara when the red head spotted him.

"Garage." Gaara motioned with his head. "Computer open entrance door."

Shikamaru nodded in thanks as he moved toward the open doorway. Once through, he spotted Kiba looking and checking under the hood of the camaro.

"Computer, flash light under the hood at a fifty degree angle." Kiba said. Shikamaru watched in awe as Kiba fixed the car and changed a few things. He watched as the man asked the computer to hand over certain items or do certain things. "Need something babe?" Kiba asked as he rolled under the now lifted car.

"I... I wanted to talk to you." Shikamaru shuffled over until he was right beside Kiba's legs.

"Alright."

"So you're really an agent?"

"Yep. Computer lift the front of the car another degree."

"So when did you become one?"

"My family has been in the agency for about a hundred and fifty years now." Kiba answered as the sound of tools being turned against metal echoed quietly after him. "Fox took care of this baby. Only needs a few things changed, which was probably all caused in the last few days." he mumbled.

"So how did you know Karin?" Shikamaru asked unable to let that one go. He would admit he was jealous of the girl since she pretty much was flirting with his guy... Kiba wasn't his guy. He was just a guy nothing else. Why couldn't he believe that?

"Went to her highschool my freshmen year, like I said, before I dropped out and began changing my info. Her boyfriend at the time was a good friend. Never saw her again once I left."

"What is your last name then? You said that the one I know isn't a real one."

"Inuzuka."

"Inuzuka? Like the tribe of beast warriors?" Shikamaru asked remembering from one of his history classes and the teacher going on about the tribe of killers.

"Yep, those are my ancestors." Kiba answered and rolled out only to get a rag and go back in. "I know history says that they were wiped out by another tribe five hundred centuries ago, but a few of them lived and went on to make more. My great grandaddy joined the agency I work for and then my Gramps and, when she was of age, my mother joined and finally my sister and me. We were trained since we could walk. When we each turned ten, we became ANBU agents. When I was seventeen, my sister died and my mom disappeared."

"Wow." Shikamaru blinked at the quick history. "The tattoo's... Have you always had them?"

"Pretty much. My family gets them once they pass a certain test. We live out in the wild for a week by ourselves and if we come back alive and with something of importance, they're cheasled in with red ink."

"When did you get yours?"

"Five."

Shikamaru's mouth fell open at that. He tried to imagine a five year old Kiba living out in the wilderness trying to survive. "What did you bring home?"

"Experiance." Kiba chuckled. "We learn to live without everything in today's world."

"Did you always want to be an agent then?" Shikamaru asked moving on from that subject. It was pretty much child abuse right there.

"It was all I knew. I was pretty good with cars. My sister was amazing with training animals. I started off as a mechanic at the ageny but when she died on a mission I asked to switch spots and kill the fuckers that killed her. I got them a bit later when I was teamed with Fox and Sand. Been with them ever since and before you ask, I don't know their history just like they don't know mine. All I know is what I picked up from them here and there when we work together."

"How long have you known them?"

"About five years give or take a few months. I like to round the months," Kiba chuckled, "I take care of transportation and Fox is usally the one that runs in with me right behind him if needed. Sand is back up that comes in after me. He's our tech nerd. Fox is our weapons. Both of them together could create a bomb that can take out half the planet or five feet depending on what they're going for. I'm pretty sure they can make a tiny bomb that would seem like nothing to us but would have ants scrambling..."

"What's it like being an agent?" Shikamaru asked as he sat beside the car, keeping Kiba in sight. Akamaru, seeing this, quickly moved to lay in his laps and fell asleep.

"Fun for the most part. Money is excellent. Depending on what the mission is, you could make a grand being the lowest or twenty million being the hightest. I think Fox gets that. He's a good agent and usually gets all the good solo missions. He's quick and deadly. Never misses a target."

"Do you?"

"Once in a while. I'm not a weapon expert, I know the basic of them but I couldn't give you the history facts or try and figure out how to take certain guns apart. I hit nine out of ten targets. Sand usually gets eight out of ten. It's a good average but that one we miss could kill us. We once came here after a mission, we were too banged up to go home. On the last day we had a competition to see how good we were with guns and knives. Each of us shot ten cases of bullets of various guns and threw about fifty various size knives a piece. My hit rate was ninety percent, Sand was eighty nine percent. Fuckin' Fox got every one of them."

"Wow." Shikamaru blinked in shock. To be that good. "I assume you can fix any type of motor and that Sand can hack into anything."

"You assume right. We're the best in our fields. I can drive anything with a wheel and have it purring for me in seconds. I can drive any landscape and fly in any weather. You should see me on a boat." He laughed.

"So is it the agency that wants you dead? At least that's what Naruto, er Fox said. Isn't that why he didn't want you to contact anyone? Or was that just in case someone in there wants you dead and not the agency itself?"

"I don't know." Kiba sighed and rolled back out from under the hood. "It could be or it could be someone else." with a frown he turned to Shikamaru, "But why would an agency wish to kill off their best agents?"

"Maybe because you're getting too good." Shikamaru answered. "They could feel threatened."

"Thinking we will turn on them." Kiba frowned as he sat up. "Only reason they could think that is if they did something we don't agree with."

"What don't you agree with?" Shikamaru watched as Kiba stood up and dusted of his back and his pants. He watched Kiba stride toward a wall, "Computer open latch six." he said. In silence, Shikamaru's eyes widen as the wall slowly opened to make a small counter. In the small indent made by the counter a screen appeared. "Activate keyboard." Kiba ordered as his hands went to the now glowing counter.

Getting up, Shikamaru walked toward Kiba and watched as his hands flew across the glowing counter. "What are you doing?"

"Trying something. I'm not as good as Sand, but I can get by." Kiba answered distractedly. Turning his gaze to the screen, Kiba watched as numbers and words flew across it. "They have it guarded tighter then a fucking vault." Kiba whispered. "I can't even hack into my own file. It's like it's not there." Clicking a few more buttons, the screen flashed and showed Gaara sitting at the desk, Neji in his laps and their bodies moving against one another. "You dirty fuckers." Kiba said causing the two to pull apart quickly. "We use that damn chair too."

"Fang." Sand glared letting a blushing Neji jump off of him.

"At least you didn't go all the way."

"What do you need?" Sand demanded, meeting Kiba's eyes.

"I'm sending something to you." Kiba said clicking another button.

"Is this the agency's-" the red heads eyes went slightly wider as they flickered between Kiba and what was sent to him.

"Yes." Kiba interrupted. "Hack it and see what you can find."

With a frown, Sand began typing. After a few minutes he came up against a blank wall. "Nothing's popping up. I need to try another way."

"I can't hack my file." Kiba said watching Sand go still and then turn to meet his gaze.

"You think they are behind this?"

"Gut feeling." Kiba nodded.

Just those two words had Gaara sitting up straighter and looking closer at the information Fang sent him. Fang was never wrong on things like this. "It has a lot of safe guards."

"I know." Fang said. "Normally it wouldn't raise an eyebrow, but the security they have on this is more then what's needed. I can't get into my own file." he added again. "Even now, it's blocked. This never happened before."

"They changed the codes and the firewalls." Gaara whispered. "I'll get back to you." he added, ending the transmission and sending his satellite searches to the side to bring up the agency's program front and center.

"Gaara?" Neji frowned moving behind him.

"This isn't right." Gaara whispered. "Everything is wrong. It's like it's gone. My file is so far in there that I can't even find it."

"What do you want me to do?" Neji asked, leaning down to pick up Shukaku. He was wondering where the little ferret had disappeared to.

"Go rest. We haven't had a good night sleep for a few days." Gaara said as his hand flew across the keyboard and his eyes ate up every letter, shape, and number as it flashed by.

"Okay." Neji kissed the back of his head and went toward his new room.

"Fox." Naruto woke up at the sound of Sand's voice coming from the intercom in the ceiling.

"Got something?" He asked the other agent.

"Got more then something. It's not just us either."

"I'll be right out." Naruto said and climbed out of bed. The three ravens still fast asleep. Pulling on his discarded jeans, he left the room with Kyuubi right behind him. "What do you have?" he asked Sand.

"Fang's gut instinct." Sand answered, bringing Naruto's eyes toward him.

"What?"

"The agency, it's calling shots on us." Fang answered appearing behind them with Shikamaru and a computer screen in hand. Naruto watched as Fang walked to the giant screen and flicked his fingers over his small one, sending it to the larger one. "Took me a while to get this much."

"What is it?" Naruto frowned.

"It's the agencies hit list, I think."

"What?" Sand turned at those words. "How did you get this?"

"While you were trying to hack their files, I was able to get into my own and then some." Fang grinned at their stunned eyes. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Yeah it is." Naruto said, not bothering to lie.

"How?" Sand asked.  
"My awesome powers... Fine, my Shika-baby took a computer class in college and he's naturally brain smart."

"They teach you to hack?"

"Uh, no," Shikamaru blushed, "I kind of went beyond what the teacher taught. I pick up things quickly and uh..."

"He gets bored with the same old shit. So he started messing with a few things and was able to hack into all kinds of shit at his school."

"How does simple hacking turn into breaking through a god damn fucking steel wall?" Sand asked feeling slightly offended that an unknown man had hacked a very high profile system. He barely got into their system and even then there was a bunch of blanks needing to be filled.

"I used the basic. Figured they'd probably make it so you can't get in. Kiba said you were the best and knew all the latest stuff so I thought that maybe they might have changed their tactics. Since no system is without an entry."

"Meaning they would have expected you to jump to them right away." Naruto said, "And since you are the best, they needed to throw you off by using the easiest road. They would expect you to take the harder one and ignore what they put."

"That and they had a hole, I guess you can say." Shikamaru shrugged. "I didn't see it right away."  
"Show me." Sand ordered.

With a shrug, Shikamaru moved toward the glass keyboard and froze, "Uh, do you have... Less?"

With a few clicks, most of the keyboard disappeared showing only the basic one known to man kind. With a grateful smile, Shikamaru took Gaara's seat and set to work in finding the hole in the system. After a few minutes Gaara took over. "How the fuck did I miss that?" Gaara frowned and began creating new windows to search files all for the taking.

"While that's going, let's look at the hitlist." Naruto said taking the small computer from Fang and flicking the image back on. Taking it to the hologram computer, to let Sand work on the other uninterrupted, he flicked his finger and sent the image over. "Twenty agents? What the fuck..."

"There's more." Fang said. "We just got these ones and brought them over. Shika has the rest of the list loading. Whatever they have for a safewall, is messing with Sand's system."

"Sixty seven." Naruto whispered in shock. "Sixty seven... These agents are all dead." he added as he took in the red names. Even he knew that much. All agents that died were left in the system and changed to red.

"And we're on the list." Fang said bringing up their code names. "So either they think they got us or someone is lying."

"Yours isn't fully red." Naruto said.

"They're not sure if he's alive." Sand answered. "It shows my death as an explosion from a bomb and yours is the same. There was nothing left in our places so they assume we were in there. Fang's place was shot up but not burned. They found blood, quite a bit of blood that matches his, and they think he's dead or close to dying."

"Blood?" Shikamaru frowned. "The blood from your wounds when you came home? I couldn't get it all off the couch and the floor. I was going to have a cleaning service come over."

"Must have looked at it a few hours later and assumed I was shot there. I did get a bit on your couch and your rug." Kiba said. "Not to mention the wall when the door blew up in my face."

"Wolf's name is on this list along with Puppet, Anko, Scars, Sensei, Scythe, Mist, Sunshine, and Cloud." Sand frowned as he pulled up another set of codes. He knew Puppet. When Gaara first started to be partnered up, it was with him. Now he was usually paired with Sunshine and Scythe. Scars was always paired with Anko and Mist. Fang always complained after a run in with the three whenever he ran into them on a solo mission. Cloud was usually a loner who Fox had worked with once or twice before the other went to only solo missions.

"What about Ino and Sakura?" Fang asked quickly. "I don't see them on this list. Are they listed under their names or code in the system?"

"Everyone's a code." Naruto whispered looking the names over quickly. "I don't know either of theirs."

"With only a first name and nothing else, this could take a while." Sand said. "There are millions of people working for the agency and not just agents like us. They have to be somewhere in here..."

"What if you narrow it down with description?" Shikamaru asked watching Kiba frown with worry. Who were Ino and Sakura?

"It's constantly changing. It keeps us all alive. Sakura changes herself every other week. She's never the same person twice. Only the wig she wears when she comes in is the same." Naruto answered. "I doubt Sakura's her real name. People change that when they join."

"Did you?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "It's best to let go of the before. Now Ino, she might be the same, I've always known her as a blonde, blue eyed girl. She takes care of the phone calls in our region and the money situations too. She works under Wolf."

"Fuck." Sand cursed. "Someone's deleting these."

"Copy all files before they're gone!" Naruto shouted to the computer.

"Copying..."

Ten seconds later the files disappeared.

"System failure, could not copy." the computer said.

"Fuck." Fang cursed clenching his fist. "Anything?"

"It's all gone." Sand whispered in anger. "I should have fucking copied them when I could."

"The names. Can't we go from there?" Shikamaru asked running a soothing hand up and down Kiba's back as he moved closer to the agent. "Search them out, they might have answers."

"We could, but any information linked to them is gone." Naruto sighed rubbing a hand down his face. "We have nothing to start with."

"We still have the satellites." Sand sighed.

"How many have you gone through?"

"Still going through the first one."

"Why not find Ino and go from there." Fang said quickly. "Get to her before she arrives or after she leaves. She would be the one to have more info."

"I'll go." Naruto said. "My car good?"

"Your arm-"

"Is fine. It does what I need it to." Naruto said cutting Fang off.

"You're a hitman! We don't want to kill her." Fang glared. "I should go get-"

"We are all hitmen." Sand said.

"But we're not like him! When he goes in, he shuts down!"

"We all have to survi-"

"I survive without killing everyone that gets in my way." Fang stated.

"Everyone that needs to die, dies." Naruto answered. "I kill them and move on."

"I bet that's how you got the big gigs, right? You kill everyone and leave no witnesses?"

"He didn't kill us." Sasuke answered angrily as he came into the room with his brothers. "He saved us."

"And now you're his." Fang smirked and rolled his eyes.  
"We love him." Haku glared.

"I'm a hitman," Naruto nodded getting all of their attention, "that is true. I have killed people in my path and moved on. It's what I do. It's what I've been doing since I was a very young boy."

"Wh-what?" Fang blinked trying to understand. "You're first kill was-"

"I was young and I was good. I could get in and out before they saw me. Death doesn't faze me. I have seen lives fall and taken before I was even one. Killing came naturally to me." Naruto said ignoring all the shock looks of his lovers and his friends. "It is why I am so good. My parents were killers. We were hitmen for hire. My father used to take me with him to show me what was expected of me. He showed me, trained me, and created the me I am today. My mother would help my father get rid of any emotion that could get in the way. She was firm and demanding. She made me watch animals and people being slaughtered over and over. She showed me vidoes of war and pictures of death. Any emotion on a mission was a death sentence, that is what she always told me. One day out of the month, they showed me love. For that one day, I was lost. Love was only for a day. To me it was that one day and then it was back to training."

"Your parents were cruel." Fang whispered. "My mother wasn't the best but she was like mother of the week compared to yours. I didn't take my first life until I was seventeen. Sand?"

"I don't remember." Sand said. "I was a teen already but the exact age... I don't know."

Naruto shrugged and went on with his tale. "Both of my parents told me many ways to kill a man as quickly as possible or to make it last for as long as needed. When I was two, they would take me to target practice. For everyone that was missed I was punished. At three, I was already shooting at live targets, animals mostly. At four, my father took me with him to assasinate a leading government figure. I took his life and went back to training. At seven, my father and mother left me on my own and never came back. At ten I joined the agency and was already being sent into enemy lands on my own. At fifteen, I was sent to kill my mother. At sixteen, I killed my father when he came for revenge."

"I'm sorry." Fang whispered. "But that is reason enough not to send you. Are your emotions even real?"

"Yes. I've learned to only be cold on a mission. I have emotions. I am not completely dead in my heart. I try to save others when I can and find myself creating side missions to help those in need. It is one of the few things even my own parents couldn't beat out of me."

"I still say I should go. Fox, man, you're a killing machine. You may have emotion. You may love your three guys. You may save others at the cost of yourself, but maybe that's because you are forcing yourself to do it. Maybe you feel guilty because you know it's the human thing to do." Fang argued quietly without heat. "Ino would probably run when she sees you. She'll trust me more and I'm good behind the wheel if it comes to that."

"Aren't you happy to go on missions?" Sand asked Kiba.  
"That's different. I'm saving the world by killing off-"

"He's saving us." Sand interrupted. "Don't we deserve to live?"

"Yes, but... Damn it! It'll be a snatch and run. I can do that."

"How do we know my talents won't be needed?" Naruto questioned.

"We don't." Sand acknowledge. "He is the right person for this job, Fang."

"But-"

"He has the best hit. He can shoot with both hands and still get his targets. He can also save her and protect her from the enemy. I'm the best on a computer. I can shoot and drive, but I'll never be better then him. Hell, I can only do one at a time. You're the best on a vehicle, but you let emotions get in front of you. Fox is good. If needed, he will have to kill her."

Fang turned away, his mouth clenched and with a shaky breath, he nodded. "All the vehicles are good to go."

"Take my bike. It'll be faster and you could duck in and out of everything." Sand said. "The car is too noticable."

Naruto nodded as he went back to his room. Getting a few knive and two of his specialized guns, he changed into his black uniform and took a small bag from Sand. Minutes later he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"We can watch him with the satellite." Gaara said turning back to the big screen. Clicking a few buttons, he dug into his own personal satellite and zoomed in on Fox. Everyone moved behind him to watch the lens zoom in over and over until they caught a glimps of Fox just exiting the cave a while later. With the black leather to protect him in case he fell and the black helmet, he looked like death coming to get you. Gaara's bike added to that illusion. At the speed Fox was going, it seemed like flames were being left behind.

"Fox?" Sand said clicking a few things. To the side of the screen, a voice monitor appeared along with an outline picture of the bike. So far the bike showed to be doing very well. It was at the right tempature, the tires were good, and it had enough fuel to last him a while.

"Read you loud and clear." Fox said causing the voice monitor to jump and change colors.

"Good. We'll keep in contact through this. We have you in sight."

"Keep target in sight. Never know what'll happen." Fox said.

"Understood." Gaara said shrinking the image of Fox a bit and bringing up another screen. "Agency in sight."

They watched as Fox continued to race down the road, taking turns at quick speeds that scared his lovers and annoyed Sand. "Watch my bike."

"Testing her out." Fox chuckled. "She's doing good."

"Why do you call them girls?" Shikamaru asked. "Why are cars, bikes, boats, etc., all girls?"

"They just are." Kiba shrugged. "Haven't you seen 'Gone in 60 Seconds'?"

"No."

"They called them girls, gave them girl names, actually, because if they were talking about them, they could say Sally, Amy, Emily, Susan and so on without raising eyebrows." Kiba said trying to ease the anger at Fox going. Ino would be afraid. Fox only appeared when he was killing you. Other then that, no one but Sand and him ever saw Fox a second time.

"So you named your bike?" Haku asked confused. "Naruto never named his camaro."

"No I didn't name it." Kiba answered. "I call them girls because girls are beautiful. They have the curves and depending on them, could kill you or love you forever."

"So you check out girls?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Nah, I check you out." Kiba smirked causing Shikamaru to blush and turn away.

"As interesting as your converstation is," Sand started. "I really don't care."

"Spoil sport. Luck Fox." Kiba said to the screen, to the others he said, "Let's eat something. I'm hungry."

Naruto kept his eyes on the road. In his earpiece, he heard the others talking, Fang forcing jokes, his lovers laughing, and once in a while, Sand adding something into the conversation.

Though he heard all this and he processed it, his mind wasn't on it. Instead it was still on Fang's words,

_'Fox, man, you're a killing machine. You may have emotion. You may love your three guys. You may save others at the cost of yourself, but maybe that's because you are forcing yourself to do it. Maybe you feel guilty because you know it's the human thing to do.'_

Was he right? Everything he felt or did, was it based off of guilt? Did he save all those people in the past because he knew he should have and not because he felt to? Was he only with his lovers because guilt caused him to keep them?

Did he even have a heart anymore?

Being shown only one day of love a month and then going back to death for the rest did have an effect on him. He remembered when he was younger, he used to see children crying and laughing as he walked beside his father on that one day. He remembered thinking that if he were to do that, he'd be punished and thrown back into the well for a few days until he learned weakness got you killed.

Naruto didn't understand the concept of emotions. Sometimes he thought he did, like when he was with his lovers, but most times he wondered what he was doing.

Many times in the past two years he had sat up while the other three slept on and thought, 'If I have to, I'll kill you.' Now he rarely thought it, but it still crossed his mind. When it did, he'd use physical exercise to punish himself. He would work until his body demanded to quit and keep going until one of them came to get him. His body would ache for days but in his mind he thought he had suffered his punishment.

He had never lifted a weapon to his lovers bodies but would he? If told, could he? In the past he'd say yes but now he wasn't so sure. In his head he heard his mother's words 'Never let another decide your move. You are first they are nothing.'

He had once responded with 'What if it's you or me?'

She had crouched down to his level and looked him straight in the eyes. Without blinking she raised the gun she was cleaning and held it to his head, 'If it comes to that, the best will win. We can't form connections, love. We kill and move on. Even if it were me and Daddy, I'd still kill him and he would do the same to me. Our own lives are more important then anyone elses.'

Naruto never understood how or why they got married. He never tried to. It was unimportant. His father always told him facts that wouldn't help you were useless. Only what could keep you breathing was important. Even with all of his father's teaching, the man had still come after him. Saying how he betrayed them in the worst way possible by joining another to take them out. He had cursed Naruto for destroying their family until his last breath.

Looking down at his gloved hands on the handlebar of the bike, he saw a killers hand. These hands that ran over his lovers bodies were covered in blood. They'd never be clean.

He didn't deserve them. He shouldn't have kept them. Fang was right. It was guilt and not what he thought was love. Naruto wasn't capable of feeling love for anyone. He had to let them go. One day he'd have to kill them. He had to let them all go. Why was it hurting him to think this way?

'Only you should worry about you. No one else would.' his mother had said on that one special day. Afterward his father would add, 'We love you son, but love won't stop someone from killing. Never let love rule you.'

One day of love was nothing. Even on that day he was being trained. That was the only day he was allowed to call his mother 'mommy' and his father 'daddy'. They would hug him and be part of that day as he took another life be it animal or human or as he trained to try and outdo his parents. That was the extent of their love.

Standing in the shadows of the building beside the agency, Naruto watched people go in and out of the building that looked like any other building. No one would ever know what this building was. It blended in so perfectly.

Just as Sand spoke in his ear, he spotted the blonde woman walking out. When she got into a waiting taxi, Naruto was already on the bike, following her. Keeping himself at least a few cars behind her and turning off on roads, while Sand guided him back to her, Naruto knew he went unseen.

"Don't kill her." Fang said into his ear, "Just, please, Fox."

"She'll decide the game." Naruto answered. If Fang had said it was his gut feeling, Naruto would keep her alive. Why he didn't say it, Naruto wasn't sure.

With the silence in his ear, Naruto parked the bike behind a garbage can in the alley, putting the helmet on the seat, he looked around for a way in. Seconds later he snuck in through an open window on the second floor. Moving through the silent room, he walked toward the entrance and went into the hallway.

"Floor?"

"Looking." Sand answered. "I'm enhancing the image on a few windows off of cars and the glass door to see if we got anything."

"Ino would be at the top floor or close to it. She likes views." Fang answered. "Before you ask, she told me when I asked about her calendar she had especially made for her."

"How many floors?" Naruto asked.  
"Seventeen but you need a keycard to get in the elevator."

"I have tools." Naruto answered. "Or the stairs."

"Stairs would take you less time." Sand said looking at the information he pulled up on the building. "You need finger prints and voice prints plus the keycard."

With a sigh, Naruto turned and followed the signs that pointed to the stairs. Pushing the door, which only took twenty seconds to break into, he began jogging up. He knew if Sand was here, the door would have magically just opened once he touched it. Hell, the elevator would have opened as he walked toward it.

"Got a glimps of a blonde, not sure if it's her or not." Sand said.

"What floor?"

"Fifteen. What floor are you on?"

Looking up toward the next landing, Naruto sighed, "Eight."

"Better pick up the speed." Fang chuckled. "I think you're getting out of shape. You would already be there by now."

"I didn't want to backtrack." Naruto answered.

"Lazy ass."

With that the others went silent. He knew his lovers and the other agent's lovers were watching the screen to see what would happen. "What side?"

"Corner right toward the west." Sand answered.

With a nod, Naruto took off toward the right at a fast pace. Spotting the room in question he slowed down and without looking left or right, he stuck in two metal picks. Hearing a click, he walked in as if he lived there or was expected to be there.

The first thing he saw was the jacket Ino was wearing along with the purse. Closing the door behind him, he walked farther in. He heard the sounds of a shower going as it mixed with the radio. Taking a look around he realized this place would never be mistaken for a man's. Everything was in flower prints and shades of purple.

He tried to see if she had a dog, but so far he saw no signs of any type of animal.

When the shower turned off and the radio went lower, Naruto moved toward the bathroom. Staying away from the window, he pressed his body to the side of the door and waited.

When the door opened and Ino came out with a towel around her body and one in her hair, he was there. Grabbing her as she walked passed him, he placed an arm over hers and a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Enough." He whispered in her ear. His voice sounding cold and threatening. Ignoring Fang's demands to know what was going on he focused on Ino. "If you don't stop now, I will break your neck and search your place for answers that I need."

"DON'T KILL HER!" Fang snarled in his ear.

"Do you understand?"

He waited until she nodded and her body went limp.

"If you think to attack me, know that I could kill you faster then you could lift your hand." Naruto whispered.

Again she nodded.

"Do you know who I am?" Naruto asked as he moved away from her. The towel that was around her body fell to the floor leaving her bare and trembling in fear as she stood still. Reaching back, he lifted a robe from the closet door and draped it over her shoulders.

"Yes." Ino nodded as she pulled it on tightly. "The one that appears when you're going to die."

"Do you fear me?"

"What are you playing at?" Fang demanded. "We aren't trying to kill her!"

"Let him work." Sand answered.

Naruto ignored them as he watched Ino nod quickly. Tears forming and falling. "What do you know of me?"

"That you were supposed to be dead." Ino whispered not meeting his gaze. "The file came in that you were attacked and killed."  
"Who gave the order?"

"I don't know. I only saw that your name was red."

Naruto reached out and forced her chin up. She flinched when his gaze collided with her own, and made no attempt to try and keep the connection. "How many agents have died in the last few days?"

"Tw-elve." Ino stuttered.

"Who?"

"You, Sand, Fang... But I talked to Fang, he's not dead. I talked to him after the attack."

"It's true." Fang whispered into the silence. "I called her, then you."

"So we were the second choice." Sand whispered. "We could have died while you lived."

"But you didn't. I hung up on her and called you two right away."

"Did you tell anyone?" Naruto asked, his voice breaking up the argument between the other two. Every agent for themselves, that is the way it was supposed to be. Naruto couldn't fault Fang for trying to stay alive.

"No, I didn't know what was going on, but I couldn't tell anyone. I played it off as an agent pulling my leg and they believed me."

"Or they wanted you to believe that." Naruto said. "Perhaps you are too much of a loose end."

"FOX! DON'T!" Fang shouted in his ear just as another person behind him said, "I wouldn't go for the gun, Fox. I'll blow a hole in your skull before you can move. Hands up."

"Wolf, it's good to see you alive." Naruto lifted his hands.

"You to Fox. Don't turn. Ino, come over here." Wolf ordered.

Naruto shrugged when Ino turned toward him. With quick steps, she went around him and ran toward the other agent.  
"You're a good agent, but agents that go rogue-"

"Rogue?" Naruto chuckled coldly. His eyes glued to the window in front of him. He wondered if Sand could see him. "If I were rogue, you wouldn't be alive. Ino would be dead and the agency wouldn't exist."

"That is all true. You are a one man killing machine." Wolf acknowledged. "There are twelve agents in red. You are one of them. I am another. Sand, Fang and a few others as well."

"Really?" Naruto asked turning his head to meet Wolf's mismatched eyes. "I didn't realize."

Before Wolf could respond, Naruto faced the window again and took a few running steps before he threw himself through the glass. He heard his name being shouted in his ear by his lovers. He knew Wolf would have shot him. The silver haired man didn't trust him, never had. The gun shot following the broken window proved that.

Reaching out he grabbed a window panel and swung himself in to the window underneath it. The sound of breaking glass scared the couple eating dinner. With a nod, Naruto ran toward the door and then the stairs.

"Fox?" Sand called. "You good? Fox?"

"Alive." Naruto answered quitely as he ran down the stairs. Once on the ground floor he searched his surroundings as he tried to find the nearest exit. Running left, he cursed as he went around the corner and spotted Wolf with a somewhat dressed Ino. When they spotted him, he turned and ran the other way. He could kill them, but... Why wasn't he killing them?

Once in the alley, he jumped on Sand's bike and took off.

"They're right behind you." Sand said. "Take the next exit and hit the freeway. You can lose them in traffic."

"Car?"

"A silver BMW." Sand answered. "Matches Wolf's hair."

"They're gaining on you." Fang said.

Naruto turned his head and spotted the silver car cutting off others as it kept him in view. Picking up speed, he jumped the curb and cut off a semi. "You went passed the exit." Sand said. "They're following you."

"So I've seen." Naruto said.

"Can't you ever sound like you're scared?" Fang asked.

"But I'm not." Spotting the bridge that went over the freeway, Naruto pulled a Fang and jumped the railing. With a curse from his, Sand's, and Fang's mouth, Naruto straightened the bike and avoided hitting another truck by inches.

"Fox?" Sand said.

"Fuck." Naruto was not a happy camper. He had just lost Wolf for a bit of time, but now he was dealing with other unknown agents. Picking up the speed again, he swerved between cars and trucks. Ducking under another semi, he drove onto the other road and headed back the way he came. Fang would have already lost them, he thought.

Reaching for the gun hidden under the jacket, Naruto waited for the first black car to come close. Slowing down, he raised the gun and shot the tire. He hated shooting when he was driving. It pissed him off to know he could miss. Missing was not an option. Missing was a step away from dying. Even if the others thought he was the best, Naruto always tried to be better then the best.

"Fuck, that just caused five o clock traffic." Fang whistled.

"You have seven more on your tail." Sand said. "More are coming from both sides. Take the ramp and get back into the city."

Following his advice, Naruto cut off a van. In the city he ran a few red lights. Through the alley ways, he saw the other agents coming, some cutting people off, others smashing into cars blocking their paths.

Naruto frowned as a U-hal jumped in front of him. With narrowed eyes and the gun resting on the handlebar and pointed forward, he watched the door go up and a ramp get thrown to the ground.

"Get in you Fucker!" the agent grinned.

Recongizing the agent, Naruto sped up and jumped in. Behind him, the ramp was pulled back in and the door was slammed shut.

"Having fun?" the agent grinned.  
"You're supposed to be dead." Naruto remarked, taking his helmet off.

"So are you... maybe we're immortal?"


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Report," Sand said over the mike. "Fox?"

"So how did you die?" Scythe asked nonchanlantly. "I died by my boat sinking."

"Condo blew up," Naruto answsered and removed the helmet. "So who's driving?"

"Either Puppet or Sunshine, I'm not sure. I got thrown in the back." Scythe shrugged uncaringly as he moved to sit in the only chair nailed to the floor.

"Why?"

"Apparently Sunshine hates it when I make fun of his work and Puppet is the same. Those damn artist ruin all the fun. They should have been called Arty McLoser and Boom. You know how Sunshine is." Scythe chuckled. "Apparently they died with me."

"How?"

"We were on a mission in the middle of the ocean, trying to find and blow a drug lords base. Now I thought it was fucking weird but the other two said, 'money is money' and there we go playing superhero. Next thing we know, we are going out in the damn sub and my lovely boat that I 'commandeered' from some fat man with no brains and too much money, was going KABOOM!"

"How did you know I needed help?"

"Sand ain't the only one that can work a computer." Scythe grinned, "Plus, we've been watching Ino for some time. She's the only one that we knew for sure that could lead us somewhere. Who knew we'd be seeing the Great Fox Assassin fleeing from Ino and Wolf."

"Complications." Naruto said simply as he reached into the helmet and pulled out the the tiny ear bud that Sand was currently yelling out of, pressing a button he heard their voices go louder. "I read you loud and clear, Sand."  
"Why weren't you answering?" Sand demanded. "I've been calling and demanding your attention for-"

"'Sup Sandy," Scythe yelled.

"Is that..."

"The one and only." the agent said loudly. "Me and my guys helped out Fox with his damn hide and seek game."

"Did a good job of it," Fang answered, "Lost the damn guy once he went around the corner."

"Don't worry Papa Bear, Baby Bear is safe."

"I'm not a damn bear, if anything, I'm a Fucking Top Dog!" Fang chuckled. "So where are you anyway?"

"Driving." Naruto answered. "What do you see?"

"The agents in the black cars are driving circles. Can't see through the tinted windows but I wouldn't want to be on the road right now." Fang answered.

"Wolf and Ino have pulled back. Once they saw the black cars they disappeared into the crowd. My guess is Wolf is hiding the girl for now." Sand went on. "When should we expect you back at the base?"

"You have a base?" Scythe practically yelled.

"You don't?" Fang taunted, "Man what kind of agent doesn't have a secret base?"

"This kind... I had a boat... But it went under... it wasn't mine though since I stole it, so I don't feel so bad about it?"

"What kind of boat?"

"The kind you'd like." Scythe smirked evilly. "She was a beaut."

"Fox?" Sand cut them off before Fang could answer.  
"Not going back yet." Naruto answered and heard a few shouts of 'what'. "Can't take the chance they'd track me back there. I'll stick with Scythe and his crew for now and see if we can find the other 'dead' agents."

"Do you want-"  
"You guys stay put." Naruto ordered. "We need the base covered."

"Fox-" Sand started only to be cut off when Naruto dropped the tiny earpiece on the floor and stepped on it.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes, otherwise, Sand would track it." Naruto answered. "Where are we headed?"

"Wherever the idiot driving ends up at," Scythe shrugged.

"Fuck!" Fang cursed as the static seemed to vibrate off the walls. Moments later it went silent as Gaara turned off the connection. "Now what? We can't wait here-"

"We will." Gaara said turning to face Fang.

"You're going to leave Naruto out there alone?" Sasuke gasped in outrage. "You can't do that! You can't just forget-"

"We aren't." Gaara cut him off. "We're doing as told for now and staying back. Fox will find a way to contact us. He isn't alone."

"How do you know those three won't turn on him?" Sasuke demanded. "In this little game of yours, anyone can be a bad guy!"

"True," Fang nodded. "But here's to hoping they aren't."

"What about your gut instincts? Aren't they saying anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, which is usually a good thing." Fang said. "If I don't feel anything, I know everything's okay."

"How long before Naruto comes back?" Haku asked quietly as he and Itachi tried to calm down Sasuke.

"I don't know." Gaara answered.  
"He better come back alive." Sasuke glared at all of them before stalking to his room, completely ignoring his brothers calls. He couldn't lose Naruto. Naruto was his life. Naruto was his everything. He may of had to share him with his brothers, but Sasuke knew that Naruto meant more to him then to them. He loved the blonde more then the others. The others felt comfortable with him but he knew deep down that Naruto was more to him then just a protector and a lover. He wanted happily ever after with Naruto and if he had to share him with his brothers he would. If they all made Naruto happy, Sasuke would do everything to keep him happy. Pacing around the room, he tried to think like Naruto did. Naruto was strong, brave, dangerous, and never wavered in any decision that he made.

At the sound of Kyuubi meowing from the bed, Sasuke turned, "How do you protect a man that has no fear for his own life?" he asked the cat that meowed in reply. "I love him. I can't lose him Kyuubi." he whispered as he climbed onto the bed and pulled the cat into his arms. Laying down he turned to look at the ceiling. "If anything happens to him, I'll die." he went on as Kyuubi butted his fury head against his chin.

In his mind he was seeing the blonde training in his gym as he, himself, watched with his camera ready. Naruto never minded him taking pictures as he went about his life. More then half the pictures he had were of the blonde. Many times as he trained, Naruto would call him over and teach him things. He'd show Sasuke the basics on defense and the right way to punch. Like most of their training sessions, they ended up naked on the floor as they made love or fucked, depending on the mood. "Please come back to me the way you left," Sasuke begged as a tear slid down his face.

When the U-hal came to a stop, Naruto turned his head to face the door. A few minutes later, at the sound of the latch moving, the door slid up, revealing a blonde with pale blue eyes and a red head with dark brown eyes.

"Hey cutie," Sunshine winked at him, "Did you miss me so much you had agents trailing you?"

"How does that make any damn sense in your head?" Scythe asked with a lift of his brow.

"How does anything make sense in his head?" Sasori dead panned.

"Stuff in my head is so complicated none of you would be able to understand," Sunshine grinned happily, reminding Naruto why Sunshine was called Sunshine. Many agents never took the long haired blonde seriously with his name choice, but Naruto knew that if this agent was blowing something up or killing someone point blank, he'd still be smiling. And in Naruto's opinion, that was a lot more disturbing then his own blank face as he killed someone.

"You probably don't even understand it," Hidan smirked.

"I'd say you're right, but I'm getting there," Sunshine grinned. "So is that bike a present for me?"

"No," Naruto answered as he looked around. From his vantage point, he could make out the inside of garage. "Where are we?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Sunshine shrugged. "I kind of got lost and ended up here."

"Where is here?"

"A random building I pulled into," the agent answered, pulling out a sucker from his pocket as he looked around. "It has graffiti and boarded up windows."

"We're in a neighborhood where no one will notice us." Puppet said.

"How are they not going to notice a U-hal pulling in to a building that has been tampered with?" Hidan demanded.

"Easy, we flashed a few guns." Sunshine smirked with his sucker in his mouth. "People with guns are scary."

"No you with that fucking grin is scary," Scythe corrected.

"Enough," Naruto said before Sunshine could say anything. "Have you tracked any of the other 'dead agents'?"

"Just Cloud," Puppet answered. "Haven't had any luck with the others. Are Fox and Sand still alive?"

"Yes and they have a base," Scythe grumbled.

"You have a base!" Sunshine gasped, "Can I see it?"

"Later," Naruto answered as the other fist pumped the air. "So, Mist, Anko, Sensei, Scars are in the air and Wolf is protecting Ino. Where is Cloud?"

"Looking for the people that took out his lake house." Puppet answered. "What's the plan?"

"We start digging,"

"Anko, can you see anything?" Scars asked from behind her. Her and her team had met up with him as he was running down the street with others running after him. Pulling him into their car, they had sped down the road, crashing into a car to avoid hitting a child moments later. On foot they had ran into an alley, going from one to the next. It was Mist that had stopped them and removed the storm drain with Scars help. All four had jumped in, pulling the lid back over them just in time. In silence they ran down the sewer, trying to find another way out.

Turning her head she found Mist and Sensei bringing up the rear as Scars stood between them.

"The tunnel splits in two," she answered as she came to a stop and swung her flashlight from the right to the left. "We can choose one or split in to teams."

"I say we stay together, " Sensei answered running a finger over his scar that ran across his nose and his cheek bones, a nervous habit that both she and Mist recognized.

"That could be a bad thing though," Mist answered.

"Then you want to split?" Anko asked the giant man.

"That could be bad to," Scars said, sucking on his bottom lip gently as he moved to stand beside her, "but if we do, we have a better chance of escaping from this sewer and the agents chasing us. Maybe we can find others."

"If there are any," Anko said. "Let's split. Mist and Sensei, you go that way, Scars with me."

Without a word, the three moved to follow her orders. After what seemed like hours of walking, Anko grew tired of the silence. Silence was never her thing. "Tell me about yourself."

"Myself?" Scars asked as he turned his head to face her.

"What's your name? I know Mist's and Sensei's name when they aren't on a mission."

"They've told you?"

"When you worked as long as we have together, you learn things. This is our tenth year as a team." Anko shrugged. "I usually stay with Anko, it's actually the name I was born with."

"You've never changed it? You must be a first then." Scars said, his surprise showing in his voice. "I guess you can call me Ibiki. It's the name I ususally go by when not on a mission. I can't remember my real name but that one is as close to it as any other."

"Ibiki then," Anko nodded. "Where do you live?"

"You ask a lot of personal questions." the man frowned.

"I can't stand the silence. I need something to keep my mind occupided that is not our doom." Anko admitted. "I live out in the mountains. Got a cabin there."

"You also give away personal information."

"We're on the same side," Anko rolled her eyes. "We are both wanted. More dead then alive, probably. I want to know if your a man worth dying for."

"I could say the same of you."

"I'm actually giving you information though." Anko stated. "Fine, don't answer that question. Answer this though, do you know if the other twelve are alive?"

"Cloud is and so is Scythe's team." Scars admitted. "Cloud gave me the heads up that agents were being targeted. Told me he ran into them and that they were going into hiding for now."

"He warned you? Did he warn the others?"

"Not that I know of. We work occasionally together. I got his back he gots mine."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No." Scars said coming up to another storm drain. "I think it's big enough to let us escape."

"You mean me to escape?" Anko asked watching Scars turn to face her.

"What?"

"Thank you for the information, Ibiki. Without you, I would never have been able to get this stuff."

"You bitch!" Scars snarled as she pointed her gun at him. "Are the other two part of this? Are they traitors too!"

"That is of no concern of yours." Anko smirked. "I'll tell Cloud you send your regards when I find him." Without a care, she pulled the trigger three times and watched as he fell into the smelly moving water beneath them. Putting her gun in her belt, she used the wall and climbed out. Once she was back on the street, she pulled out her phone and waited, "Scars has been eliminated. Cloud is still alive as is Scythe's team. They're going into hiding... Mist and Sensei are in the sewer, whereabouts unknown."

"Good, we'll get them when they emerge. As for Scythe's crew, don't worry about them. They'll be taken care of." the person on the other end said before hanging up.

When the dial tone went on and on, Anko closed her phone and looked down at the storm drain and felt a pang in her chest. "It was me or you guys." she whispered. Even if she betrayed her team, she wasn't going to be the one to kill them.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto waited quietly in the corner of the rundown garage as Sunshine and Puppet continued their pointless argument about which would be a more beautiful way to kill someone.

Sunshine was, of course, saying that they should go out quickly, that way he could catch that flash of fear and horror cross his enemies face. He was convinced that it would make a lasting impression for future enemies. His argument was the art of death was instant.

Puppet was saying their death should be long and painful. He wanted to see and feel their emotions running through his own body for hours on end. He believed that the beauty of death was a long wonderful journey, which is why life was created. Apparently life was the beautiful painting in the making and would only be complete once the one living passed on.

The argument had lasted for an hour and showed no signs of ending any time soon. He figured it was an old one created by the two a long time ago. Boredly, though it didn't show, he turned his gaze away from the two and looked out the blacked out window that contained a foot sized hole, courtesy of himself.

Where was Scythe? He wondered for the sixth time. The agent had left an hour and twenty minutes ago to find out information on what was going on and get them supplies. How he was going to do either was beyond Naruto. Scythe was wanted just as much as they were.

The only reason he hadn't went was because the agency already knew he was alive, Naruto knew they'd double the man hours to find him. Sunshine had plainly stated he didn't feel like going and Puppet had just turned and walked off. Scythe was the last choice and though he grumbled and cursed them all to hell and back up to heaven, he had left.

"You know what I don't get?" Sunshine said as he walked toward him. Naruto supposed they had put a hold on the argument for the time being.

"Hm?" Naruto answered as he kept his gaze on the hole. He saw a few teens, most likely from rival gangs appear out of nowhere as they started beating the hell out of eachother. Their fist and knives drowning in red as the guns went off every few seconds, completely missing what they were trying to get. He felt no need to stop it. They chose this path and Naruto was going to let them finish it out. They knew what was bound to happen anyway. He did, however, have an urge to go down there and show them how to use a weapon properly. Who shot without aiming? A wasted bullet was a wasted life.

"Why is Cloud called Cloud?" the other blonde asked. "Is he a fan of clouds or something?"

"No," Naruto shook his head, "It's because when he leaves a place, he leaves no signs but one."

"Which is?" Puppet asked.

"A cloud of smoke." Naruto answered. "It's the only sign that shows he was ever there."

"Really?" Sunshine blinked, "I need to do something like that. I want people to know I'm there, long after I'm gone. Maybe I can paint my name or something."

"You are not carrying paint with you." Puppet stated calmly as he turned to look out the hole Naruto was glued too. "What are you seeing?"

"A gang fight. Two dead, another dying. Six more are still fighting."

"Do they have guns?" Sunshined asked, hearing the pops of said guns. "Can I go shoot them if they don't know how to use them?"

"It's teenagers. I doubt they're smart enough to know how to use them." Puppet stated no longer interested in the fight. "We should go show them what a true artist looks like."

"I don't kill for free." Naruto answered as another teen fell and the rest took off running. Shame, that kid could have been someone. Such a shame the fucker couldn't see passed his nose. The rules they seemed to live by seemed beyond pointless and pathetic. Killing another because the shirt they wore was the wrong color. They fought just to prove a point. They didn't understand the necessity of life as they all strived to gain a name. A name would only do so much. It may bring fear into hearts of others, but what good was a name if you sent someone else to do your dirty work. He knew those teens fighting moments ago were just followers in a larger group. They did what was asked to make their group grow more in the media's eye. They would never understand what true violence was here. They'd never be bigger then a city's annoyance.

"I suppose that's one way to get the big money." Sunshine nodded.

"Scythe is back." Naruto said a second later as the agent only glanced boredly at the dead teens left on the ground and continued on to the garage. Naruto noted a big black duffle bag hanging off one shoulder as another slightly smaller one was held in his other hand.

"Knock, knock bitches, Daddy's home!" Scythe called out as he came in.

"What did you bring me Daddy?" Sunshine asked looking like a child on christmas.

"A fuck for later," Scythe smirked as he placed the bags down. "and my dick in your mouth princess."

Sticking out his tongue and pulling down one eyelid, Sunshine knelt by the bags and unzipped the smaller one. "Clothes? Where's the leather? Where's the skin tight shirts?"

"We got to change it up some. They'll expect that from us." Scythe shrugged. "So I got cheap shit from a guy selling on the corner." turning to grin at Naruto he went on, "Sorry hotshot, but you get to wear commoners clothing."

"As if I haven't worn it before." Naruto answered as he took the clothing handed to him by Sunshine. Placing it on the broken workbench, he pulled off his jacket and shirt. Toeing off his shoes, he unbucked and unzipped his pants.

"Fuck," he heard Sunshine gasp. Turning to see what had made him say something for no reason, he found the blonde gazing at him hungerly. "So, have you ever been with another agent?" Sunshined asked seductively.

"Don't you fuckin' think about it." Scythe growled at the long haired blonde as he angrily pulled his own pants up.

"Why not?" Sunshine pouted as Naruto pulled his new jeans on. They were stiff and a bit tight but overall they fit well, which was weird since he had to have all of his clothes tailored to his body. Being big was sometimes a bitch.

"You know your ass belongs to him," Puppet answered as he finished dressing. "Scythe doesn't like to share."

"But sharing is so caring." Sunshine argued as he finished dressing as well. "Don't you think so Fox? God, now I know why you're called Fox. I knew you were hot but, damn, you are-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Scythe snapped as he grabbed the blonde around the hair and pulled him up against his body, ignoring Sunshine's gasp of pain. "You don't look at anyone else. You're fuckin' mine. This ass," he hissed and painfully dug his fingers into the blonde's ass, "is mine!"

"Ouch," Sunshine pouted as he reached back to try and remove Scythe's hand. "You're going to bruise me."

"As if you don't like it." Puppet rolled his eyes and reached for the other bag. Turning to face Naruto he said, "Their sex life means blood and markings. It turns them on."

"I had always assumed he was yours." Naruto said honestly as he finished dressing and moved toward Puppet. "He is always by your side."

"Only because that red head bastard doesn't trust us alone together." Scythe smirked as he massaged Sunshine's bottom and then glared at Naruto, "Damn it! How the hell do you do it! I bet you can wear bags and still look expensive!"

"The last time I left them together, the wrong ship got blown up." Puppet answered, ignoring Scythe's outburst and began pulling out the guns and knives within. "Take what calls your attention." he told Naruto.

Without waiting to be told twice, Naruto crouched beside him and grabbed the knives, checking their weights. He put some in his lap and the unwanted ones on the ground. In the end he had six daggers as long as his hand and a few shorter ones to join the two long blades and two short ones he already had. Pulling on the bindings that usually held his blades, he tied the two long ones to his back and the short ones to his arms. Next he placed the daggers in a small pouch he tied to the left side of his hip. With the knives he already had in the pouch and now tied around his body, he didn't feel so naked. Having more always felt more comforting.

"You don't want a gun?"

"No," Naruto shook his head as he held up his own two and then placed them in his shoulder holster. "I already have mine."

"More for me!" Sunshine grinned as he pulled free of Scythe and began check them all. "Too big. Too ugly. Too boring. Too fancy. Too forgetable. Too..." And on and on it went until he decided on two hand guns that looked ordinary enough to Naruto. Along with the hand guns he had a small bag of hand gernades. "For the bang." Sunshine grinned wickedly.

With a roll of his eyes, Puppet began loading up his own gun. Naruto didn't care for the kind. They all did the same thing. Load, pull the trigger, bang. Maybe that's why guns didn't really call to him. There was nothing at all interesting about them. There was no big surprise. Knives at least gave a challenge worth paying attention to.

"So I got a hold of Cloud," Scythe said as he fixed a trenchcoat over his muscled frame, foregoing any type of shirt. The jacket had an effect on Sunshine, as Naruto figured Scythe had wanted it to. The blonde was circling him as he ran a finger gently after him. Whatever he was whispering to Scythe caused the taller male to glow with lust and need.

"They look odd, don't they?" Puppet asked him, "Scythe is at least 6'6" and built. Sunshine is 5'5" and slimmer."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked the red head. "You are only a few inches taller then Sunshine and you have the same build."

Instead of answering, Puppet asked, "What did Cloud say?"

"He said that we have a traitor in our group." Scythe answered seriously and put an arm around the blonde to stop him by his side.

"What?" Sunshine gasped.

"Anko turned on us. He got word form an informat, on the inside, that she lead the agency to Scars. Took his life herself."

"What of her team?" Naruto demanded.

"Unknown. Somehow they separated from her and they've gone under. Cloud is trying to find them but he's having no luck." Scythe seethed as Sunshine ran a soothing hand up and down his bare chest.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto cut him off. "They must have had something that made her turn. Something that she couldn't say no to."

"Yeah her life." Sunshine snapped. "She was selfish."

"We are all selfish." Puppet said boredly. "It was bound to happen anyway. Traitors are always hidden within everything."

The way he said it made Naruto pause. Narrowing his eyes on the red head, he knew something was wrong. "You-" was as far as he got before glass exploded around them and guns went off. Diving under a table, Naruto watched as Puppet jumped into the back of the U-hal.

Pulling his own guns free, he began firing at the agents dressed in black coming in. One by one they went down and still more kept coming. Bear crawling away from his spot, he moved around a cement block and kept going. When he realized he wouldn't have a clear shot, he put his guns back in the holster and flexed his wrist, letting one of the short blades spring free above his closed fist. It seems he was going to have to fight the way he liked, close and personal.

Crouching to the side of a rusted down car, he waited for the agent to come his way. When he saw a leg appear, he slashed out. Hearing the man scream and fall his way, Naruto used the same blade and stabbed through the black mask, ending the agents life.

Moving toward the next agent, he kicked out, knocking him into another and sending them to the floor. When they came back up, he hit the heel of his boot against the floor, causing a blade to spring free, and then kicked out, catching the first on in the gut, seconds later the blade retreated. With his right fist, he swung out in an arch and caught the other in the throat. Turning back to the first one, he slammed his right fist into his face. The blade sliding through smoothly.

When another agent grabbed him from behind, Naruto hit the heel of his boot again, causing the same blade to slide back out and kicked backward, catching the agent in the leg. Pulling free, Naruto turned quickly and punched the agent in the lung only to pull his blade back and doing it again in his other lung.

In the dying agents mask, he made out another running at him.

With a twist of his body, he stopped another agent from hitting him with the butt of his gun as he caught the agent in the chest with his blade. Dodging another agent's kick, he flexed his wrist, pulling his short blades back and reached for one of the daggers tied to his leg. Jumping to the left as the agent punched out, he twirled the dagger in his fingers and then thrust it forward, catching the man in the heart.

With a grunt, Naruto lost his balance as blood began to swell from a wound on his shoulder. Dropping down he turned so quickly the other agent didn't have a chance as he flexed his wrist again. His toys were going to need a good bath after this.

"Look out!" he heard someone yell.

Jumping back, Naruto barely avoided being ran over by the U-hal that crashed into the closed door and kept going.

"They got fuckin' Sunshine!" Scythe screamed as he tried to run after the truck. "That fuckin' bastard took him!"

"Calm down." Naruto ordered as he assessed the other man. Scythe was holding a hand to his shoulder as blood seeped through his fingers. The left side of his face was bleeding from a head wound and from his left leg.

"What the fuck do you mean calm down!" Scythe screamed as he came back, the truck long gone. "They took him! That fuckin' red head took my baby! He shot me and took Deidara from me!"

"How did he get him?"

"The fucker shot me and then struck Deidara in the head with the fucking gun before Deidara could do anything!" Scythe continued to scream, his panic and fear clearly on his face. "What the fuck are we standing around for! We need to go get him!"

"He won't kill him." Naruto went on as he put pressure on his own wound and began checking to see if the agents bodies had any information on them.

"How the fuck do you know!"

"Because he took him alive." Naruto answered after checking three and finding nothing. The rest would be the same.

"What the fuck!" Scythe screamed as he fell to his knees. "Why!"

"I don't know. The same way I don't know why Puppet didn't kill us. He had the opportunity and he didn't. Did any of the other agents leave with them?"

"How the fuck should I know! I don't give a fuck about them!"

"You're too emotional." Naruto cautioned. "Emotions gets you killed."

"Emotions gave me Deidara." Scythe countered. "I can't be a fucking robot like you. I can't destroy my humanity the way you did. Just because you don't give a fuck doesn't mean I don't!"

"There are twenty agents." Naruto said instead of acknowledging Scythe. "All of them dead."

"I'm talking to you!" Scythe screamed as he stood shakily and stalked over to Naruto. "Don't you fuckin' ignore me, you son of a bitch!" he snarled, grasping Naruto's shoulder to turn him around.

"Puppet called the agency on us," Naruto went on blankly, "He could care less about me. He wanted you dead and out of the way. It was his plan. He planned to kill us and take Sunshine. He didn't keep you two away because of your sex life."

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"He wants Sunshine and you had him. What better way to get him then to kill you? When the hits began going out and we began 'dying' he figured he'd turn you in. Then I got here and I was an added bonus. He never planned to kill Sunshine. He planned to run with him."

"What do we do? You're the top shit, tell me what the fuck we're going to fuckin' do!" Scythe demanded as his eyes grew cold and dark. "And the fuckin' plan better lead to Puppet's fucking head on a fucking pole!"

"We need to take care of this," Naruto gestured to their wounds. "Then I need to get in contact with Sand and see if he can pinpoint the U-hal."

"That fucker better or so fuckin' help me, I'm going to kill him too." Scythe stated coldly. "Let's get the fuck out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

**11**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Kiba leaned against the wall, his body stiff and unyeilding as he glared at the new agent in their base. Six hours ago, Fox had been saved by this man, but that did little good to make Kiba see passed the rage running through his blood.

To think that the whole time he knew this man, he had been seconds away from dying. That Shikamaru was put in danger because of this man. This person he considered a friend had almost killed the man he loved.

What was he supposed to say, to think? This man had saved Fox, Scythe, and Sunshine. Had scared off Sora, or Monk, and killed off any agent that wasn't quick enough to get away. This man had gotten in contact with them and had brought other missing agents safely to them.

When Shikamaru reached up to touch his arm, Kiba shook him off and continued to glare at the bastard, at Shino, or Bug. The damn bastard. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to jump over Sand, who had moved to stand between them, and kill him. Choke him until his life left his damn body and then set it on fire.

"Continue." Sand said, when Shino went quiet, turning his shaded gaze toward Kiba. "Now."

"The main purpose of the Agency's attack is a remodel." Shino went on.

"What exactly are they remodeling?" Sensei demanded, running a finger back and forth over his scar going across his face as Akamaru rested in his laps. Beside him, Mist stood, making the other seem shorter in size. "From what I gather they want puppets and toys."

"That is partial but not all. They want soliders that fight with no regard for anything but the mission." Shino nodded. "But there is more. The agency is in the process of going through war."

"What do you mean?" Sand asked, Shukaku resting on his shoulder.

"The order is being targeted. They are battling amongst themselves for control of the agency. There are two sides, both fighting to own what can not be touched. In the process we are suffering." Shino answered. "One side simply moved first and the other side has been scrambling to gather their footing."

"You're telling me that we are all dying simply because two fuckers want to run the agency." Kiba growled, stalking around Gaara with his hands in fist. "That Fox almost died because of this!"

"Yes," Shino nodded. "Kib-"  
"Fuck you!" Kiba shouted, trembling in rage and shaking off Shikamaru again. "Fuck you! My fucking house was blown up! My dog almost died! YOU ALMOST KILLED SHIKAMARU!"

"We do not fight orders-"

"We fight them all the time. If we don't agree, we fight them." Sensei cut in.

"How do we know that you aren't here to kill us! That you used saving Fox, to get to us!" Kiba went on, moving to tower over Shino, Sand making no move to stop him. "Sunshine almost died! Scythe almost died! If not for Ino's medic history, they could be dead!"

"But they aren't." Wolf said coming from Naruto's room. Where all of them were resting so that Ino could keep a close eye on the three wounded agents with help from Naruto's ravens. "Ino says they should wake soon. Fox will be wearing a cast for the time being but is otherwise unharmed."

"You call being battered, bruised, and broken over the majority of his body unharmed?" Mist asked.

"I've seen Fox in worse and he always seems to come back in a few weeks." Wolf shrugged, nodding a thanks to Neji when the long haired male brought a tray filled with cups of coffee around. "Scythe is another story. From below his waist...I'm not sure how that will go. So far he has not regained feeling, that we can see, and all we can do is wait for him to wake up to see if we are wrong or right in our assumptions of his condition. Sunshine is the least harmed of the three. His body being shielded by Scythe's own." Wolf sighed, running a hand down his face before taking a gulp of the burning liquid, uncaring of the heat exploding in his mouth. "Now tell us, Bug, why we shouldn't kill you and why you know so much?"

Taking a breath, Shino looked into the cup resting between his hands. "Our Branch was following orders from the side that attacked. I do not know who it is, I simply know that the head of our Branch is doing what he says to move toward the future of the agency, but I fear that we will die once the future is our present."

"So you came to us because you're scared to die?" Mist snorted.

"No," Shino shook his head. "Death is part of our life. We will die when we are too slow, too weak, when we face our enemy. It was not my death I feared."

"Then whos?"

"Sakura's."

"What do you mean Sakura's?" Wolf asked with narrowed eyes.

"Tsunade was fighting them, but she fell soon after she took a stand. Her agents were given a choice to fall with her or join them. Sakura joined them to try and feed you and the other Branch leaders information. I told her to run and that they would find her out but she would not listen. She said she would be safe, and so, kept sending everything she knew to Cloud."

"She was his insider...but he told us he knew nothing of her wereabouts." Wolf frowned.

"He does not anymore. Nor will he." Shino whispered. "She is dead."

"What?" Sensei gasped.

"They caught her the last time. Before I could get to her, she was already dead. I saw the aftermath of what happened. All of us did."

"They tortured her." Mist stated.

"Yes."

"That's why you came to us."

"Yes. I could not blindly follow them anymore." Shino answered before turning to look into Kiba's cold gaze. "I'm sorry Kiba. For everything. I did not realize how much you would have lost until I lost it myself. I loved her, but...I do not expect forgivness. I do not expect anything."

"Were you the only one in on it?" Kiba asked softly. "Or were Sai and Choji agents too?"

"Yes." Shino answered. "Both were agents. Sai was the one that lead the attack on your home. Neither are an issue any longer."

"Dead too? Were they also tortured?" Kiba sneered.

"No, killed by me."

Without answering, Kiba turned and walked away from Shino. The door to his room opening when he barked the command.

"Kiba-" Shikamaru started, coming after him quickly.

"Don't." Kiba growled, shaking him off and pacing around his room.

"They were my friends too-"

"No they were your workers." Kiba snapped, turning to glare at Shikamaru. "Easily replaced and fired by you. They were like my brothers out of the agency. I knew them for six years. We had guy nights. We-damn it-In a world where everything is fucking shit, I counted on them to keep me sane. Their innocents made me realize that I had a reason to fight. That there were people still-FUCK!" He shouted slamming his fist against one of the enclosed cars display.

"Kiba please-"

"Everything is a damn lie! Everything...We weren't meant to live in your world. We are meant to kill and die. Anything else is fucked up. I-"

"Kiba please, you don't mean that. There is so much to fight for."

"Like what? Tell me what there is what there is to fight for! Everything's a damn lie!" Kiba screamed pulling his fist back and punching the display again, shattering the cracked glass and coating it in red.

"Kiba, please don't." Shikamaru said grabbing his arm and trying to force him back. "Please." He had never seen Kiba like this. This Kiba scared him. This Kiba made him want to cry. "Please-"

"Why not? It isn't real." Kiba snarled, glaring at him. His body was heaving with surpressed rage and Shikamaru wasn't sure what would happen, but he wouldn't leave Kiba alone in this state. "Maybe you're not real either." Kiba went on, walking toward him and forcing him against the wall. His muscled arms caging Shikamaru, making it impossible to escape. "Maybe you are meant to kill me too."

"N-no!" Shikamaru gasped, reaching out to Kiba. "Kiba-"

"Kill me then. Here." the agent went on, pulling a blade from his pocket. "Kill me."

"No, Kiba, you're acting crazy!"

"KILL ME!" Kiba screamed, his eyes unfocused and glassy. "I don't care anymore. I don't care."

"I do." Shikamaru cried. "Kiba I-"

"Why can't you ever do what I tell you?" Kiba went on as if Shikamaru hadn't spoken. "Why do you fight me? Am I not worthy of you either?"

"Wh-what?"

"I wasn't worthy to have friends. To have my family. My sister died on a mission. My Mother disappeared. My Grandfather died. My friends are enemies sent to kill me. I have no one."

"You have me." Shikamaru whispered, pulling the blade free from Kiba's hands and dropping it to the floor. Reaching up he placed his shaking hands on Kiba's chest and slowly encircled the agent's neck. "You'll always have me."

"No-"

"Kiba, I won't leave you. I'm not your enemy. You have Naruto and Gaara. Both are on your side. They are your brothers. And through them you have Neji, Sasuke, Haku, and Itachi. We are eachother's family." Shikamaru went on. "We don't need them."

"Why are you doing this?" Kiba asked softly, not even bothering to hold him back, to show any emotions but the empty loneliness locked within his eyes. Shikamaru hated that look on Kiba.

"Because...I love you." Shikamaru stated, flushing slightly. "I've loved you for a long time."

"No you don't." Kiba shook his head and pulled away, pacing to the bed and sitting down. "Don't lie to my face. Don't pretend because you're scared."

"What?" Shikamaru frowned in disbelief. He was confessing here and Kiba blew him off?

"Just...go. I'm sorry I got you into this. I promise you when this is over, I'll help you get your life back. I'll disappear and this will all be a distant forgetable memory. If I die, Fox will-"

"No." Shikamaru growled, stalking over toward his idiot and pushing him hard enough to land on his back. Ignoring Kiba's surprised gasp, he climbed onto Kiba and straddled his waist. "You won't leave me. I've had to watch you leave so many times and I hated seeing you go. You won't leave me anymore." Shikamaru went on, resting his hands on either side of the other's head. "Not again." he stated, tears building and falling onto Kiba's face, slidding down fang tattoos. "I don't care what you do, but you won't leave me. You won't die." with that he brushed his lips forcefully against Kiba's his teeth digging and drawing a little blood, but he didn't care. He had to make Kiba see that not everything was bad. That there was still a reason to be alive. "I love you." Shikamaru stated, pulling back slightly to look into Kiba's stunned gaze. "I don't care what Naruto does, or what Gaara does. I only care what you do."

"You're serious." Kiba whispered his demand. "You..."

Nodding his head, Shikamaru closed his eyes again and kissed the other's lips softly. When Kiba rolled them over, Shikamaru gasped in surprise, when he found himself on his back. Opening his eyes he found Kiba grinning like a lunatic, his fangs glistening with the light in the room. "Kiba?"

"I love you too, baby." Kiba said, kissing him softly before pulling back and jumping off the bed.

When Shikamaru found himself on his feet he frowned, "Kiba?"

"Don't worry Shika, when we make love, it's not going to be in a place filled with agents or death over our heads. It'll only be me, you, and our puppy."

"You're telling me, that after years of you hitting on me and trying to get in my pants, you don't want to have sex!" Shikamaru growled in anger.

With a chuckle, Kiba kissed him softly, leaving him slightly dazed, before pulling back and saying, "Babe, when we go at it, it isn't going to be sex. Everytime we touch, no matter how hard or fast, slow or gentle, it's always going to be making love."

"Kiba..." Shikamaru blushed letting Kiba kiss him again.

"Come on, I need answers now that I'm over my bitch fit and Fox isn't up and ready to intimidate them out of Shino."

"Shino's already giving them to us." Shikamaru frowned in confusion.

"Yes but if Fox was up and about, we would already be on our way to end this shit. That bastard has a way to make people talk. It's why so many people are afraid of him." Kiba shrugged, throwing an arm around his shoulder and leading him toward the door. "Once they see him, everything comes out in the open within seconds."

"I thought he was a killer, not an interrogator."

"He is, but Fox hates riddles, and babe, that is what we have. A whole fucking shit of riddles." moving back toward Shino, his rage under control, Kibe turned his gaze toward the one he no longer considered a friend. "So which side our we fighting for?"

"Neither." Shino answered, meeting his gaze. "Both are corrupted."

"I don't understand." Sand frowned.

"Both sides have an even portion a piece. They have agents. The millions that aren't part of the main branches, killing off the Main Branches simply because we have no idea of who and where they are and they can come in contact with us quickly without us knowing. They are killing off eachothers agents but are also going after the independet Branches."

"So they killed off three of the leaders-"

"One." Shino corrected Mist. "Toad and Snake still live. They are being held and tortured for the wearabouts of a few of their missing agents and the information on passwards and such to their Branches."

"But Snake's body-"

"Was never found. Only Medic's. Everyone assumes Snake died because his right hand man was found dead. Snake is being kept in a cage along side Toad."

"Which agents of theirs are missing?" Wolf asked. "Last I heard, they were all dead too or turning on us."

"In Toad's, Fox is still considered his as well as yours, but they are also looking for Prophecy and Deva, otherwise known as two of The Three. Agents that I believed to be myths and stories spoken by other agents. They were the ones that no one is suppose to see. They are strong. Toad claimed them to be like Fox, each one as skilled as the last alone and untouchable together. Toad claimed that if Fox were to have stayed in his Branch, all four would have been untouchable. But they disappeared when the third of The Three, Konan, was killed on one of their missions. Her death was the first. Before that, the sides had already targeted. It was only in the last few years that the Branches have been touched. Toad was caught trying to keep the last of his people alive and in the process was forced to watch them die. Both Prophecy and Deva are thought to be the two that have been forcing the other's hand, escalading the attack on the rest of us. The sides orignally were to get rid of your four Branches and create a treaty between themselves, but they are too selfish. Deva and Prophecy, I suspect, have been the ones forcing distrust between them to the point where they are also going after eachother now."

"What of Snake?" Mist asked.

"He was caught when a bomb exploded, a gift left by your female teammate."

"Anko attacked Snake!" Sensei gasped, squeezing Akamaru a little tighter then the dog liked as he jumped from his lap and ran to Shikamaru.

"Yes, but Snake didn't die. He was knocked unconcisous and woke in the cage next to Toad."

"Who's alive of his? Beside's Mist, Sensei, and Anko?" Wolf asked.

"No one. They are searching for Mist and Sensei. Anko is theirs." Shino said. "And they are searching for your team. You have the majority of your team. Scythe, Sunshine, Fox, Sand, Fang, Cloud. Fox being their ultimate target and why they put Monk on him."

"Everyone has a hard on for Fox." Kiba sighed. "He's good-"

"He's one of the best." Shino corrected. "He should be running his own agency, but he follows orders instead."

"So we are small fry. They don't really want us. They want Deva, Prophecy, and Fox." Sensei stated. "They wish to kill us off, but they have no need for us."

"Exactly." Shino nodded. "We are just an obstical to them that they need to get rid of. Those three are what the agency is made of. They wish to convert them to their sides, but will kill them if given the choice-"

"Why has Fox never mentioned them?" Wolf asked. "I'm his Branch leader, and I am hearing of them for the first time in reality and not a fairy tale."

"They are shadows and nothing more." Shino said. "The boogymen in the devil's closet. The Three were sent out in dire missions along with Fox. Fox kept them secret because it is their rule."

"And how do you know?"

"Toad spoke it to me when I tried to help him and Snake get free. Instead he said to find Fox and he would be able to find the other two."

"But if he was told they were dead..."

"He would have believed it and thought it the truth." Shino finished. "Branch leaders are hard to get rid of and to find three gone, he would have believed them dead too. Especially if Toad was gone. Toad didn't become a top Branch by being weak."

"He's one of the strongest leaders, as were the other two. The Sannin Leaders." Sand said softly.

"So thinking them dead would have been the easy assumption." Kiba frowned. "Why didn't they come looking for him then?"

"Simply because they let their rage get the best of them. With Konan gone, they forgot about Fox."

"So we need Fox to wake up and call them to us." Mist stated. "How though?"

"I'm sure Fox will know." Shino answered, "With those three, we have a bigger chance on ending this war of the agency. They can get Toad and Snake out alive and our chances multiply."

"But Fox is hurt and out. Toad and Snake are probably wishing to be out for good. We'll have to rely on the other two and that brings us down a few steps." Kiba growled.

"But we are also up two steps. We gain them, we move forward." Mist answered before turning to Shino. "Why would they come to Fox? Fox may have started in Toad's team, but he left them for Wolf's."

"Do you know why he left them?" Shino asked.

"No."

"He killed his parents and couldn't face Toad or them anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Toad is his Grandfather. The father of the man that fathered him."

"What!"

"Toad raised his son as his son raised Fox. They are of the same cloth, forced into by the paths their fathers all created. Toad raised the same. Deva is Toad's second son, Fox's uncle. Konan was brought into Toad's team. Prophecy is Fox's cousin on his mother's side." Shino finished. "They are Fox's family. Even if he does not claim them as such, they claim him."

"Why wouldn't he claim-"

"Because it was his mother that killed Konan, and Fox was sent by Toad to kill his mother. Not long after he was forced to kill his father when the other came for him."

"Fox came to me after he killed his Father." Wolf whispered in disbelief. "That's why he arrived out of no where. He left his family to get away from the death created by his hands."

"Toad said that Fox was always too human for feeling the pain at his Father's death. He told him to let it go and move on, but Fox couldn't. He felt like he betrayed them and he ran. Fox's mother was the start of it, taking a mission, though she hated the agency, that would cause havoc in our agency. She succeeded."

"This is Fox's history not a story made for our enjoyment." Sand growled. "If he wishes us to know more, then he will speak of it. I want to know nothing more of this unless he wishes me too. If any of you continue to speak of his history, then you will end up just as dead as our Branches."

"I'm with Sand on this. I can't know more unless Fox tells me first. I know too much already and I wasn't meant to." Kiba stated. "I'm going to check on him and the others." with that he steered Shikamaru towards Naruto's opened door.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto stood in the shadows as his eyes stayed glued to the U-hal. It had taken four days to find the damn thing, but they did it. He and Scythe had jacked a car, switching it for another when it had ran low on gas. Hot cars were best left deserted somewhere and not refilled at the pump. So far they had switched out four cars, getting lucky on all of them when they were all either full or half a tank.

Now they stood outside a shitty motel, waiting for the perfect time to get Sushine out of the room. Scythe had wanted to attack it right away, but Naruto had talked him out of it quickly when he reminded the agent that by doing that they could harm Sunshine.

It was kind of surprising that Puppet had stopped here. Maybe he thought he had gotten away. Maybe he forgot about Sand's ability with technology. Whatever the cause, he didn't care. Naruto was just happy the red headed bastard had stopped somewhere and that his return to his lovers would be coming soon.

He never realized how much he needed them to keep him sane. Just the thought of seeing them in person made him breathe easier.

When no movement seemed to appear, making Naruto think Puppet was fast asleep, he gave the nod for them to move. With Scythe going through the back, and Naruto through the front, Puppet had no way to escape. Moving from shadow to shadow, unable to be seen by anybody, Naruto moved toward the front door. Moving to the right side, he began counting in his head.

One. Two. Three.

Scythe should almost be in place. The silver haired male was to look through the window, trying to see passed the curtain and make the first move.

Four. Five. Six.

Nartuo was waiting for any sign that would tell him what he wanted to hear. The door would be easily kicked in. It was such a pathetic excuse of a hide out. What was Puppet thinking?

Seven. Eight. Nine.

What was taking Scythe so long? He had to have been in place already. He had to have seen something.

Te-

Hearing the sound of glass breaking, Naruto moved. With one kick, the door went flying open. Going low, he moved quickly into the room, gun raised and pointed.

It took a second to make his mind register what he was seeing. Puppet was dead, his body starting to smell up the room. A hole in the the center of his forehead. Looking toward Scythe, he found the agent gaping in shock, his eyes wide as he turned his gaze around the room. "Deidara!" he shouted, moving quickly to the bathroom, when the blonde didn't answer.

Did Sunshine do this? Did he kill Puppet and then take off running? Or did the agency get to them first? Was Sunshine even now rotting away in the bathroom?

"He's not here." Scythe shouted, running an agitated hands through his hair. "There's nothing here! Where is he!"

"The U-hal." Naruto said, running out of the room and toward the truck waiting outside with Scythe behind him. Moving toward the back, he quickly unhooked it and tossed the door up, ignoring the noise it made as metal grinded against metal. The truck was dark, and the lack of light was making it hard to see inside. Squinting slightly, Naruto tried to find any signs of the blonde agent, when Scythe moved passed him and jumped in.

"Deidara? Deidara can you hear me, babe?" Scythe called out, moving around the truck, with his hands out stretched. "Deidara? I found him! He's alive, but he's unconscious. I can't see any wounds."

"Perhaps this can help?" a voice called from behind Naruto as they flashed a light upon them. Turning quickly, gun raised, Naruto stared at a man he knew all to well.

"Sora." he said, not really surprised that the man he hired to run his security was an agent. When Wolf had said that they had people watching him, Sora's face had come front and center. The man was just too good at what he did. He knew enough about Naruto, way more then his own teammates knew, to not be his first suspect.

"Monk, actually." Sora shrugged, his hands resting lazily at his side as other agents held their own guns on Naruto and the other two behind him. "It took you far longer to get here then I thought. You're getting old Fox. You're losing your edge. The Fox of Legend is said to be a man no one can surprise. That no one can touch. Fox was supposed to be untoucable, unkillable. He was a god that could not bleed, that could not die."

"Legends are always false stories made to make something interesting." Naruto answered, his mind already thinking of a way out of this. He could kill four agents before they realized what was going on, but the other six would get him. If Monk was the lead agent, then he most likely was someone to think twice about. He was an unknown that Naruto hated not knowing. He knew Sora's background, but he didn't know Monk's. He knew nothing of what Monk could do.

"It won't matter," Sora shrugged, "I'll become a legend when I kill the unkillable Fox. I will be the hunter that gains the prize."

"And what prize is that?"

"The power and position within the new agency." Sora grinned. "If I take your life, I'll be set for life. Seventy five million for your head alone. No one has ever had that kind of price on them. Not even your teammates or those two behind you. All of them are around twenty million, but you are more then just money, you are my future."

"Why kill off the agencies best agents? Why not put them in the new agency?" Scythe called from behind Naruto. His voice telling the blonde where exactly he and, most likely, Sunshine were positioned. Both would be partially covered by some of the shelves within the truck. Meaning, if something went down, like Naruto knew it would, they'd be covered. Scythe had a plan, and Naruto was starting to see it. It would be risky but he was willing to follow the other agent, bullets would be wasted, but it needed to be done.

"Because you are no longer the best. There are better. You were not trained like us. Each of you has only one talent, but we have more. We are far more useful to them-"

"Or could it be because you are mindless bitches that jump when they say?" Scythe chuckled. "Do you wag your ass when you get a treat?"

"I will enjoy killing you." Sora glared, his hands twitching at his side.

"If you can touch me." Scythe said, "GO!"

Without waiting to be told twice, Naruto dropped to the floor and pushed himself under the truck. He heard the guns go off, trying to follow him under as some went for Scythe. Hoping the metal shelves held off against the bullets, Naruto quickly moved farther under the truck, moving toward the driver side. With a few shots of his own, none really aiming for any of the agents, Naruto moved out from under the truck and jumped in the driver's side door. Cursing when he found no keys, he kicked at the dashboard until it broke, and quickly set about starting it. With Scythe holding off the agents, Naruto started the truck and set it quickly in reverse. Flying backward, he zoomed out of the parkinglot, using the mirrors until one was shot off. With a turn that almost had the truck on its side, Naruto hit the gears into drive and shoot out of the lot, cursing again when a tire was blown out and the windows were shot to shit. Pushing the truck as fast as it would go, he sped down the empty road with cars quickly catching up. Let's hope he could pull off a Fang, he thought to himself.

Looking in the only mirror left, Naruto saw one car flip over, meaning Scythe had gotten lucky with his shot. Let's hope he could get lucky four more times. He knew for certain the last car coming after him was Sora's car. It was too perfect, too expensive to be one of the lackies. When a dirt road came up, Naruto turned quickly, skiddingly a bit before he gained control again. When the cars turned with him, he turned the U-hal into the corn field, hoping that no type of machines were left within, he rather not be sent flying and break his neck.

Many times he made quick circles and turns, trying to find another road. The cars were still behind them, but now they were in a line. When another car sped out of control, Naruto knew Scythe had gotten lucky again. Finally after following a trail the U-hal made before, he came back onto the dirt road. Shooting back toward the way he came, Naruto sped over bumps, hoping that Scythe had a good hold on Sunshine.

Maybe he should look into getting a U-hal, he thought to himself, the truck was holding up great with bullet holes and a flat tire. The truck was almost like a fantasy come true with the way it ran, making Naruto think it didn't want to fall either.

Turning the corner, Naruto cursed the damn U-hal when it skidded and flipped over three times. His head collided with the roof and then the steering wheel, only for him to land on the driver's side door. He knew right away his arm was broken. Bones did not stick out like that. He knew there was a chance he'd die of blood loss with the amount seeping from his head, his arm, side, and his leg. Knowing the bones in his legs were fine as they would get, even though he knew something must be cracked or broken, he forced himself to stand and move himself out the front of what was once a window. Falling against the hood, he slid slightly before he got his footing and made his way to the back of the truck, craddling the arm that seemed to enjoy being in pain. First the mission before all of this shit happened and now this. What the fuck!

The door to the truck was still open, and one side of the truck now supported a hole with a rock. "Scythe?" he called out, moving inside cautiously. "Scythe!"

"Alive." came a soft gasp, "But wishing for death. Fuck, I think I broke something."

"What about Sunshine?"

"He's going to be bruised like fuck, but I think I might have saved him from the most damage, I hope. There's a lot of blood, but I don't know if it's mine or his. I can't check. My body isn't listening to me. Thank the fuckin' man above, he's out. Fox, I can't move my fuckin' legs. I can't get out of here."

"I'm coming." Naruto said, falling over a damn stone, that hurt like a bitch, when he landed on his broken arm. Getting back up slowly, Naruto moved forward again. Pulling loose shelves out of the way, he found Scythe and Sunshine, the latter underneath the first, and battered like no other. "I think your career is over." Naruto said looking at the angle's of Scythe's legs. Both were going different ways from mid thigh down. "Broken in three places that I can see."

"I fuckin' look rediculous don't I?" Scythe grimanced in pain as he tried to force himself to think beyond the pain his body must have been going through. "Where the fuck is that asshole?"

"I don't know." Naruto said, looking out the back door. "Probably trying to find a way down. We went down a hill or something. Don't remember seeing it when I was driving though."

"Who taught you how to fuck-shit my body is fuckin killing me-drive?" Scythe panted, lifting his head to turn in Naruto's direction slowly. "How the fuck do you miss a hill?"

"I don't know. Try not to move too much." Naruto ordered tiredly. "Can't carry your ass out in my condition."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Scythe asked, looking as if he wanted to pass out with the pain his body must have been going through. "If you are, it's freaking me the fuck out."

"I might have lost too much blood. I'm starting to see spots." Naruto admitted, shaking his head slightly which proved to be his biggest mistake when everything twirled and he almost fell on Scythe.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Scythe asked, sounding farther then he should have to Naruto. "Fuckin' wanted to get old with Deidara. Maybe adopt a damn kid or something. Have a boat and, I don't know, open a damn shop and sell something."

"Something?" Naruto questioned, forcing himself to stay focused. He couldn't fall asleep. Doing that might just be the biggest mistake of his life.

"Not sure what the hell I wanted to sell. Eve-ry-thi-ng's going nu...mb."

"Shock." Naruto got out, falling against the floor of the U-hal and slidding down. Naruto knew Scythe was saying more, but he couldn't make it out anymore. His mind had given up on trying to understand the other man as if filled with images of his life, from his parents, to his choice of living, to finally his lovers. It was like the memories were playing like a movie, as they went by one after the other, feeling his heart with...was this love? Was this what it truely felt like? God he loved them. He loved Sasuke, Itachi, and Haku. He wanted to see them one more time, but he didn't think he would be going home now. To think a crash was going to end his life. He always thought he'd go in a failed mission, somewhere where no one would even know he was there. Where somebody got lucky and got him first. Where he was finally a second too late.

When breathing became difficult, Naruto tried to remember why he wanted to stay awake. He tried to remember why he should care if his eyes closed.

"Don't die." he heard someone say into his ear before everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Kiba leaned against the wall, his body stiff and unyeilding as he glared at the new agent in their base. Six hours ago, Fox had been saved by this man, but that did little good to make Kiba see passed the rage running through his blood.

To think that the whole time he knew this man, he had been seconds away from dying. That Shikamaru was put in danger because of this man. This person he considered a friend had almost killed the man he loved.

What was he supposed to say, to think? This man had saved Fox, Scythe, and Sunshine. Had scared off Sora, or Monk, and killed off any agent that wasn't quick enough to get away. This man had gotten in contact with them and had brought other missing agents safely to them.

When Shikamaru reached up to touch his arm, Kiba shook him off and continued to glare at the bastard, at Shino, or Bug. The damn bastard. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to jump over Sand, who had moved to stand between them, and kill him. Choke him until his life left his damn body and then set it on fire.

"Continue." Sand said, when Shino went quiet, turning his shaded gaze toward Kiba. "Now."

"The main purpose of the Agency's attack is a remodel." Shino went on.

"What exactly are they remodeling?" Sensei demanded, running a finger back and forth over his scar going across his face as Akamaru rested in his laps. Beside him, Mist stood, making the other seem shorter in size. "From what I gather they want puppets and toys."

"That is partial but not all. They want soliders that fight with no regard for anything but the mission." Shino nodded. "But there is more. The agency is in the process of going through war."

"What do you mean?" Sand asked, Shukaku resting on his shoulder.

"The order is being targeted. They are battling amongst themselves for control of the agency. There are two sides, both fighting to own what can not be touched. In the process we are suffering." Shino answered. "One side simply moved first and the other side has been scrambling to gather their footing."

"You're telling me that we are all dying simply because two fuckers want to run the agency." Kiba growled, stalking around Gaara with his hands in fist. "That Fox almost died because of this!"

"Yes," Shino nodded. "Kib-"  
"Fuck you!" Kiba shouted, trembling in rage and shaking off Shikamaru again. "Fuck you! My fucking house was blown up! My dog almost died! YOU ALMOST KILLED SHIKAMARU!"

"We do not fight orders-"

"We fight them all the time. If we don't agree, we fight them." Sensei cut in.

"How do we know that you aren't here to kill us! That you used saving Fox, to get to us!" Kiba went on, moving to tower over Shino, Sand making no move to stop him. "Sunshine almost died! Scythe almost died! If not for Ino's medic history, they could be dead!"

"But they aren't." Wolf said coming from Naruto's room. Where all of them were resting so that Ino could keep a close eye on the three wounded agents with help from Naruto's ravens. "Ino says they should wake soon. Fox will be wearing a cast for the time being but is otherwise unharmed."

"You call being battered, bruised, and broken over the majority of his body unharmed?" Mist asked.

"I've seen Fox in worse and he always seems to come back in a few weeks." Wolf shrugged, nodding a thanks to Neji when the long haired male brought a tray filled with cups of coffee around. "Scythe is another story. From below his waist...I'm not sure how that will go. So far he has not regained feeling, that we can see, and all we can do is wait for him to wake up to see if we are wrong or right in our assumptions of his condition. Sunshine is the least harmed of the three. His body being shielded by Scythe's own." Wolf sighed, running a hand down his face before taking a gulp of the burning liquid, uncaring of the heat exploding in his mouth. "Now tell us, Bug, why we shouldn't kill you and why you know so much?"

Taking a breath, Shino looked into the cup resting between his hands. "Our Branch was following orders from the side that attacked. I do not know who it is, I simply know that the head of our Branch is doing what he says to move toward the future of the agency, but I fear that we will die once the future is our present."

"So you came to us because you're scared to die?" Mist snorted.

"No," Shino shook his head. "Death is part of our life. We will die when we are too slow, too weak, when we face our enemy. It was not my death I feared."

"Then whos?"

"Sakura's."

"What do you mean Sakura's?" Wolf asked with narrowed eyes.

"Tsunade was fighting them, but she fell soon after she took a stand. Her agents were given a choice to fall with her or join them. Sakura joined them to try and feed you and the other Branch leaders information. I told her to run and that they would find her out but she would not listen. She said she would be safe, and so, kept sending everything she knew to Cloud."

"She was his insider...but he told us he knew nothing of her wereabouts." Wolf frowned.

"He does not anymore. Nor will he." Shino whispered. "She is dead."

"What?" Sensei gasped.

"They caught her the last time. Before I could get to her, she was already dead. I saw the aftermath of what happened. All of us did."

"They tortured her." Mist stated.

"Yes."

"That's why you came to us."

"Yes. I could not blindly follow them anymore." Shino answered before turning to look into Kiba's cold gaze. "I'm sorry Kiba. For everything. I did not realize how much you would have lost until I lost it myself. I loved her, but...I do not expect forgivness. I do not expect anything."

"Were you the only one in on it?" Kiba asked softly. "Or were Sai and Choji agents too?"

"Yes." Shino answered. "Both were agents. Sai was the one that lead the attack on your home. Neither are an issue any longer."

"Dead too? Were they also tortured?" Kiba sneered.

"No, killed by me."

Without answering, Kiba turned and walked away from Shino. The door to his room opening when he barked the command.

"Kiba-" Shikamaru started, coming after him quickly.

"Don't." Kiba growled, shaking him off and pacing around his room.

"They were my friends too-"

"No they were your workers." Kiba snapped, turning to glare at Shikamaru. "Easily replaced and fired by you. They were like my brothers out of the agency. I knew them for six years. We had guy nights. We-damn it-In a world where everything is fucking shit, I counted on them to keep me sane. Their innocents made me realize that I had a reason to fight. That there were people still-FUCK!" He shouted slamming his fist against one of the enclosed cars display.

"Kiba please-"

"Everything is a damn lie! Everything...We weren't meant to live in your world. We are meant to kill and die. Anything else is fucked up. I-"

"Kiba please, you don't mean that. There is so much to fight for."

"Like what? Tell me what there is what there is to fight for! Everything's a damn lie!" Kiba screamed pulling his fist back and punching the display again, shattering the cracked glass and coating it in red.

"Kiba, please don't." Shikamaru said grabbing his arm and trying to force him back. "Please." He had never seen Kiba like this. This Kiba scared him. This Kiba made him want to cry. "Please-"

"Why not? It isn't real." Kiba snarled, glaring at him. His body was heaving with surpressed rage and Shikamaru wasn't sure what would happen, but he wouldn't leave Kiba alone in this state. "Maybe you're not real either." Kiba went on, walking toward him and forcing him against the wall. His muscled arms caging Shikamaru, making it impossible to escape. "Maybe you are meant to kill me too."

"N-no!" Shikamaru gasped, reaching out to Kiba. "Kiba-"

"Kill me then. Here." the agent went on, pulling a blade from his pocket. "Kill me."

"No, Kiba, you're acting crazy!"

"KILL ME!" Kiba screamed, his eyes unfocused and glassy. "I don't care anymore. I don't care."

"I do." Shikamaru cried. "Kiba I-"

"Why can't you ever do what I tell you?" Kiba went on as if Shikamaru hadn't spoken. "Why do you fight me? Am I not worthy of you either?"

"Wh-what?"

"I wasn't worthy to have friends. To have my family. My sister died on a mission. My Mother disappeared. My Grandfather died. My friends are enemies sent to kill me. I have no one."

"You have me." Shikamaru whispered, pulling the blade free from Kiba's hands and dropping it to the floor. Reaching up he placed his shaking hands on Kiba's chest and slowly encircled the agent's neck. "You'll always have me."

"No-"

"Kiba, I won't leave you. I'm not your enemy. You have Naruto and Gaara. Both are on your side. They are your brothers. And through them you have Neji, Sasuke, Haku, and Itachi. We are eachother's family." Shikamaru went on. "We don't need them."

"Why are you doing this?" Kiba asked softly, not even bothering to hold him back, to show any emotions but the empty loneliness locked within his eyes. Shikamaru hated that look on Kiba.

"Because...I love you." Shikamaru stated, flushing slightly. "I've loved you for a long time."

"No you don't." Kiba shook his head and pulled away, pacing to the bed and sitting down. "Don't lie to my face. Don't pretend because you're scared."

"What?" Shikamaru frowned in disbelief. He was confessing here and Kiba blew him off?

"Just...go. I'm sorry I got you into this. I promise you when this is over, I'll help you get your life back. I'll disappear and this will all be a distant forgetable memory. If I die, Fox will-"

"No." Shikamaru growled, stalking over toward his idiot and pushing him hard enough to land on his back. Ignoring Kiba's surprised gasp, he climbed onto Kiba and straddled his waist. "You won't leave me. I've had to watch you leave so many times and I hated seeing you go. You won't leave me anymore." Shikamaru went on, resting his hands on either side of the other's head. "Not again." he stated, tears building and falling onto Kiba's face, slidding down fang tattoos. "I don't care what you do, but you won't leave me. You won't die." with that he brushed his lips forcefully against Kiba's his teeth digging and drawing a little blood, but he didn't care. He had to make Kiba see that not everything was bad. That there was still a reason to be alive. "I love you." Shikamaru stated, pulling back slightly to look into Kiba's stunned gaze. "I don't care what Naruto does, or what Gaara does. I only care what you do."

"You're serious." Kiba whispered his demand. "You..."

Nodding his head, Shikamaru closed his eyes again and kissed the other's lips softly. When Kiba rolled them over, Shikamaru gasped in surprise, when he found himself on his back. Opening his eyes he found Kiba grinning like a lunatic, his fangs glistening with the light in the room. "Kiba?"

"I love you too, baby." Kiba said, kissing him softly before pulling back and jumping off the bed.

When Shikamaru found himself on his feet he frowned, "Kiba?"

"Don't worry Shika, when we make love, it's not going to be in a place filled with agents or death over our heads. It'll only be me, you, and our puppy."

"You're telling me, that after years of you hitting on me and trying to get in my pants, you don't want to have sex!" Shikamaru growled in anger.

With a chuckle, Kiba kissed him softly, leaving him slightly dazed, before pulling back and saying, "Babe, when we go at it, it isn't going to be sex. Everytime we touch, no matter how hard or fast, slow or gentle, it's always going to be making love."

"Kiba..." Shikamaru blushed letting Kiba kiss him again.

"Come on, I need answers now that I'm over my bitch fit and Fox isn't up and ready to intimidate them out of Shino."

"Shino's already giving them to us." Shikamaru frowned in confusion.

"Yes but if Fox was up and about, we would already be on our way to end this shit. That bastard has a way to make people talk. It's why so many people are afraid of him." Kiba shrugged, throwing an arm around his shoulder and leading him toward the door. "Once they see him, everything comes out in the open within seconds."

"I thought he was a killer, not an interrogator."

"He is, but Fox hates riddles, and babe, that is what we have. A whole fucking shit of riddles." moving back toward Shino, his rage under control, Kibe turned his gaze toward the one he no longer considered a friend. "So which side our we fighting for?"

"Neither." Shino answered, meeting his gaze. "Both are corrupted."

"I don't understand." Sand frowned.

"Both sides have an even portion a piece. They have agents. The millions that aren't part of the main branches, killing off the Main Branches simply because we have no idea of who and where they are and they can come in contact with us quickly without us knowing. They are killing off eachothers agents but are also going after the independet Branches."

"So they killed off three of the leaders-"

"One." Shino corrected Mist. "Toad and Snake still live. They are being held and tortured for the wearabouts of a few of their missing agents and the information on passwards and such to their Branches."

"But Snake's body-"

"Was never found. Only Medic's. Everyone assumes Snake died because his right hand man was found dead. Snake is being kept in a cage along side Toad."

"Which agents of theirs are missing?" Wolf asked. "Last I heard, they were all dead too or turning on us."

"In Toad's, Fox is still considered his as well as yours, but they are also looking for Prophecy and Deva, otherwise known as two of The Three. Agents that I believed to be myths and stories spoken by other agents. They were the ones that no one is suppose to see. They are strong. Toad claimed them to be like Fox, each one as skilled as the last alone and untouchable together. Toad claimed that if Fox were to have stayed in his Branch, all four would have been untouchable. But they disappeared when the third of The Three, Konan, was killed on one of their missions. Her death was the first. Before that, the sides had already targeted. It was only in the last few years that the Branches have been touched. Toad was caught trying to keep the last of his people alive and in the process was forced to watch them die. Both Prophecy and Deva are thought to be the two that have been forcing the other's hand, escalading the attack on the rest of us. The sides orignally were to get rid of your four Branches and create a treaty between themselves, but they are too selfish. Deva and Prophecy, I suspect, have been the ones forcing distrust between them to the point where they are also going after eachother now."

"What of Snake?" Mist asked.

"He was caught when a bomb exploded, a gift left by your female teammate."

"Anko attacked Snake!" Sensei gasped, squeezing Akamaru a little tighter then the dog liked as he jumped from his lap and ran to Shikamaru.

"Yes, but Snake didn't die. He was knocked unconcisous and woke in the cage next to Toad."

"Who's alive of his? Beside's Mist, Sensei, and Anko?" Wolf asked.

"No one. They are searching for Mist and Sensei. Anko is theirs." Shino said. "And they are searching for your team. You have the majority of your team. Scythe, Sunshine, Fox, Sand, Fang, Cloud. Fox being their ultimate target and why they put Monk on him."

"Everyone has a hard on for Fox." Kiba sighed. "He's good-"

"He's one of the best." Shino corrected. "He should be running his own agency, but he follows orders instead."

"So we are small fry. They don't really want us. They want Deva, Prophecy, and Fox." Sensei stated. "They wish to kill us off, but they have no need for us."

"Exactly." Shino nodded. "We are just an obstical to them that they need to get rid of. Those three are what the agency is made of. They wish to convert them to their sides, but will kill them if given the choice-"

"Why has Fox never mentioned them?" Wolf asked. "I'm his Branch leader, and I am hearing of them for the first time in reality and not a fairy tale."

"They are shadows and nothing more." Shino said. "The boogymen in the devil's closet. The Three were sent out in dire missions along with Fox. Fox kept them secret because it is their rule."

"And how do you know?"

"Toad spoke it to me when I tried to help him and Snake get free. Instead he said to find Fox and he would be able to find the other two."

"But if he was told they were dead..."

"He would have believed it and thought it the truth." Shino finished. "Branch leaders are hard to get rid of and to find three gone, he would have believed them dead too. Especially if Toad was gone. Toad didn't become a top Branch by being weak."

"He's one of the strongest leaders, as were the other two. The Sannin Leaders." Sand said softly.

"So thinking them dead would have been the easy assumption." Kiba frowned. "Why didn't they come looking for him then?"

"Simply because they let their rage get the best of them. With Konan gone, they forgot about Fox."

"So we need Fox to wake up and call them to us." Mist stated. "How though?"

"I'm sure Fox will know." Shino answered, "With those three, we have a bigger chance on ending this war of the agency. They can get Toad and Snake out alive and our chances multiply."

"But Fox is hurt and out. Toad and Snake are probably wishing to be out for good. We'll have to rely on the other two and that brings us down a few steps." Kiba growled.

"But we are also up two steps. We gain them, we move forward." Mist answered before turning to Shino. "Why would they come to Fox? Fox may have started in Toad's team, but he left them for Wolf's."

"Do you know why he left them?" Shino asked.

"No."

"He killed his parents and couldn't face Toad or them anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Toad is his Grandfather. The father of the man that fathered him."

"What!"

"Toad raised his son as his son raised Fox. They are of the same cloth, forced into by the paths their fathers all created. Toad raised the same. Deva is Toad's second son, Fox's uncle. Konan was brought into Toad's team. Prophecy is Fox's cousin on his mother's side." Shino finished. "They are Fox's family. Even if he does not claim them as such, they claim him."

"Why wouldn't he claim-"

"Because it was his mother that killed Konan, and Fox was sent by Toad to kill his mother. Not long after he was forced to kill his father when the other came for him."

"Fox came to me after he killed his Father." Wolf whispered in disbelief. "That's why he arrived out of no where. He left his family to get away from the death created by his hands."

"Toad said that Fox was always too human for feeling the pain at his Father's death. He told him to let it go and move on, but Fox couldn't. He felt like he betrayed them and he ran. Fox's mother was the start of it, taking a mission, though she hated the agency, that would cause havoc in our agency. She succeeded."

"This is Fox's history not a story made for our enjoyment." Sand growled. "If he wishes us to know more, then he will speak of it. I want to know nothing more of this unless he wishes me too. If any of you continue to speak of his history, then you will end up just as dead as our Branches."

"I'm with Sand on this. I can't know more unless Fox tells me first. I know too much already and I wasn't meant to." Kiba stated. "I'm going to check on him and the others." with that he steered Shikamaru towards Naruto's opened door.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"When can we take him off the medicine?" Kakashi asked a week later. In that whole week, all of the present agents had been planning and going over ways to get back Toad and Snake and take out the bastards that were fucking them all over.

Sunshine had woken up, feeling groggy and dizzy, but otherwise unharmed. When he saw the state of Scythe, the agent had broke down crying and refused to leave his side as they now rested in Fang's room. Scythe and Fox were still under, Scythe was in a natural coma and Fox in a forced coma with drugs that could take out a few animals. Ino had put him under when the damn stubbern agent refused to stay in bed and rest.

"If we take him off, he'll try to get up again. His body can't handle that at the moment." Ino answered, glaring at the door that hid said agent. "He just has to be an ass and try to save the world all the damn time. Why can't he stay in bed like a good patient?"

"So how are we going to get Prophecy and Deva if Fox is out?"

"We have to wait-"

"We can't wait." Mist butted in, leaning against the counter in the kitchen, a cup of something or other in hand. Beside him, Sensei was quickly making notes from printed sheets that Sand had given him. "We need him up and them here. We need to get Toad and Snake. And we need to go after those bastards."

"What if we take him off enough to call them, then put him back under?" Fang suggested, looking toward Ino.

"We could do that," Kakashi nodded, "but Naruto tends to try to get up anyway. If he's even a portion awake, he's moving."

"It's the only option at this time." Sand said, his fingers flying over keyboards with Shino standing behind him and pointing out the basic layout of the facility Toad and Snake were in. "How long before he can somewhat be conscious?"

"It'll be half an hour at most." Ino sighed, bitting her thumb. "But-'  
"Do it." Sand ordered.

With another sigh, Ino went to do as told.

A half hour later, all agents were either in Fox's room or standing by the doorway. All of their eyes on the agent trying to wake up fully. Even half dead and out, hurt like shit, Fox wouldn't make a sound. Kakashi had always been stunned by the agent because of this. Would it kill Fox to even groan or moan? Instead all he did was slowly move each body part. "You with me Fox?" he asked, standing by the agent's head. On the other side, Sasuke held Naruto's hand while his brothers stood behind him, each of them with worry in their eyes.

"Yes." Fox answered softly, his eyes fluttering as they tried to stay open.

"Don't move." Kakashi ordered when Fox tried to do just that. With the amount of bandages and broken bones surrounding him, he would hope the damn idiot would know enough to stay put. But no, he was trying to sit up. "I will have the others force you down if I have to."

"Try." Fox narrowed his glazed eyes, the drug still functioning somewhat.

"Very well." Kakashi shrugged and nodded toward Sand, Mist, and Fang. When each of them held a leg or arm down, Kakashi tried again. "Will you stay put?"

With a glare, Fox tried to break free. Using more strength then all thought possible as he tried to break free.

"Naruto stop!" Haku cried, moving to stand by his head, pushing Sasuke out of the way. "Please, don't hurt yourself more. They're your friends. They only want to help you."

"No." Naruto growled, arching his back and bending his legs enough to cause a few stitches to bleed.

"Don't!" Haku tried again, looking toward Itachi desperatly.

"Stop." Itachi whispered, moving Haku out of the way and taking his place, Sasuke moving Kakashi to stand on the otherside of Naruto. "It's for your own good."

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear, low enough for only Kakashi to hear. "trust us, trust me." he went on, forcing Naruto's glazed eyes to meet his own. "Please. If they try anything, I'll get you off the drug. They won't stand a chance against you. I promise. Even half gone, you'll always be stronger. You were made to be stronger. Nothing will hurt you. I love you. Please."

After a small hesitation, Naruto nodded and allowed his body to go lax.

"You good, Fox?" Fang asked, slowly releasing Fox's bandaged arm. "I think I might have torn some more stitches here." he added, looking at the blood on his hands, to the bloody hand prints on Fox's arm.

"What's happening?" Fox asked, his voice a little groggy, uncaring of his wounds or Itachi, Haku, and Ino starting to unbandage the bleeding wounds.

"A lot more then we thought." Mist answered. "Damn Fox, Toad taught you good. If I was in your condition, I'd be fucking crying and screaming."

"Can't cry." Fox got out, his eyes glued to Sasuke's face, Sasuke's hand refusing to let him look anywhere else. "Tell me."

"The agency is fucked within." Fang said, wiping his hands on a wet cloth. "The bastards are killing eachother off to own the damn thing."

"Explain."

With a nod, Kakashi told Fox everything they knew about the agency and everything that Shino had told them. "But they want you bad, Fox. You...Prophecy, and Deva."

"They're...alive?" Fox said, turning his eyes to look at Kakashi. "Both of them?"

"Yes. We need them to help us get the other two out and take out the leaders. We need you to call them to us."

"Get out." Naruto ordered. "Now."

"But, Fox, man we-" Fang started.

"Get out." Sasuke glared.

"Please." Haku added as Itachi stood silently beside him.

"Fine." Kakashi nodded, and gestured for everyone to go. "Fox, please think about this."

"Leave Wolf." came the stronger reply of the deadly agent. When he was gone, Naruto tried to sit up again.

"Naruto?" Haku said frantically.  
"I'm fine, Haku. Promise." Naruto answered, slowly moving his body until he was no longer lying down. When pillows were placed behind him, Naruto nodded his thanks to Itachi as he looked around. The drug was still moving through his body, but he could function normally...or close to it now. "Sasuke, go to that wall and hit the corner brick three times before pushing your palm against it fully." Going to do as told Sasuke, moved back when the rest of the wall began to slide open and reveal a clear glass screen. "Good, now stand in the center of it and put your palms against it. Make sure your hands are flat against it and then walk backwards. Doing as told, Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the screen began to slide out. He half expected words to pop out of no where but it was as blank as any window. "Drag your palms down and when it touches the floor, twist your wrist opposite ways." Doing that, Sasuke heard a soft click. Turning to look at Naruto, he waited. "Push the glass to the left and right." Naruto ordered next. Following his command, Sasuke jerked back, when the screen split down the middle and moved to opposite sides of the wall, leaving an opening within where another glass appeared at the top, angled downward.

"What is that?" Haku asked in awe, as the screens lit up a pale blue before going black and then white.

"My way to call them. The screens are just bullet proof glass. They are also kind of like a decoy within in case someone ever gets this far. Nothing is going to appear on them. This way they spend all their fucking time trying to work the damn things and get shit." Naruto answered as he looked his body over. "My leg is fucked up." Naruto said looking at his damaged leg. "Might take a month or two to heal right. Okay, now move into the space that appeared and press your left foot into the brick in the corner, three in, two up. Push hard Sasuke." With a grunt, Sasuke pressed the brick with as much power as he could.

"It's not budging." Sasuke said, now using his hands.

"Let me help." Haku said, moving toward him. "On three. Three." With a grunt, both fell forward as the brick gave way and another latch broke open. "How do you open that?"

"I haven't opened it in years. I haven't spoken to them in that long either." Naruto admitted. "Get the phone that's in there and bring it to me."

"You mean we could have just called them?" Itachi got out in disbelief as Naruto was handed the phone and they sat around him.

"This phone is special." Naruto answered, flipping the phone open, "There are only four of these phones out there."

"It looks like some I've seen people use a few years ago." Haku frowned. "I can't remember the name, but it's a common phone."

"Yeah but none of them are connected to one satalite or to four other phones like this, nor do any of the other phones have a way to find any number they wish like these. Konan programmed them for us." Pressing two buttons, Naruto held the phone to his ear, his lovers each moving a bit closer to hear if someone answered on the otherside. It rang seven times before Naruto stopped it and called again.

"No one is answering." Haku whispered when Naruto called two more times. "Or is it supposed to do that?"

"If they don't have their phones, but even then, this number is transferred to their other phone. It's how we programmed them to be. Even if we don't have them on us, it'll call their phone in a scambled number and they know it's one of us."

"What about Konan?" Sasuke asked, when Naruto glared down at the phone. His eys clearer then they were moments ago, meaning that the drug was fading away. Naruto always said that if the drug wasn't constantly poured in him, it's effects wore off quickly. Ino would have a hard time trying to put him under again. She only got lucky because Naruto was out before. Now Naruto was moving and soon he'd be back to working. Broken bones or not, Naruto wouldn't back off.

"Konan..." Naruto frowned. When it rang six times, Naruto was about to hang up.

"Cousin," someone answered.

"Find me."

"Tracking you as we speak. Your Uncle sends his regards."

"He should have sent them when your base went down, cousin." Naruto stated.

"We weren't in our right mind." Nagato replied evenly, "We'll be there in three days time." before Naruto could answer, the phone went dead.

"Well?" Sasuke asked when Naruto gave him the phone back and asked him to put it away. Doing the opposite of what he did to open it, Sasuke moved back to Naruto's side. "Naruto?"

"They're coming."

"How will they get in?" Haku asked.

"I'm not worried." Naruto said as he leaned back into the pillow.

"Do you want us to call Ino?" Itachi asked, holding Naruto's hand to his cheek.

"No, she'll just try to stick me again. I need to be up and moving when they get here."

"And if you aren't?"

"Then they'll probably kill me." Naruto chuckled, kissing Itachi.

"Just tell me what I want to know, Toad, and this will stop." a man said, his face hidden in the shadows, but Jiraiya knew exactly who it was. The man couldn't fool him. Even though they had him chained naked to a metal table and tortured him for days, he wouldn't talk. He knew Snake wouldn't talk either. His brother in all but blood was born of the same cloth of honor and pride. They'd rather die then grovel for freedom.

"Try the chain next." Jiriaya smirked. "Might get an answer."

"I was thinking," Snake paused, spitting out blood, his arms tied above his head, and chest and back covered in blood from the whip, "the hammer, might lose a little of the extra fat he put on. What say you, Frog?"

"Fuck off, you bastard." Toad glared. "Let me choose my torture methods. Or do you want a spike up your ass?"

"Kinky." Snake chuckled, meeting his gaze through his tangled hair filled with blood and sweat. Though their words were said in an easy manner, both of their eyes were empty of any emotion. Each waiting for the time to break free. "Don't forget the clamps."

"Enough!" the man growled in anger. "You will give me what I want sooner or later."

"Later, right now we have a date with Fish and Threads." Snake said, blowing a kiss to the two giant men in charge of making them talk. When Kisame's arm flew forward, the whip striking Snake again, the older agent chuckled. "Harder."

"Kisame, Kakuzu," the man glared, stepping out of the shadows so that his eyes landed on Jiriaya, "do as you wish."

"Don't leave, Danzo, the fun is just starting!" Jiriaya called after him, flinching slightly as a blade was pushed into his leg. Old age, wasn't it a bitch?


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Gaara frowned slightly when the camera's blinked briefly. If he wasn't looking at it, he would never have noticed. It wasn't much of a shimmer, barely a flash of sorts, but it was enough to raise the hair on his neck.

"We have guest," he called out, looking toward the others. "Neji go with Shikamaru and Ino into our room. Computer open latch A532." he said as he stood up and moved toward the indicated area with the other agents following him.

"Cannot comply." the computer answered in it's monotone voice.

"What do you mean you can't fucking comply?" Fang demanded as they all froze in place, looking at the speaker above them.

"Voice not recognized." the computer answered. "Intruder. Intruder. Intruder. Intruder." it continued on, red lights flashing as the walls shifted and gun barrels appeared.

"The fuck!" Fang shouted, running for Shikamaru, who couldn't even get into Gaara's room. Behind him he heard the other agents running for cover as Gaara ran beside him. Reaching the three, both used their own bodies as a shield as they ducked beneath a table.

"Computer deactivate." Fox said calmly as he walked out of his room, his lovers right behind him.

"Affirmitive." The computer said before going silent.

"The game's over, cousin." Fox went on, moving slowly toward a single chair. "It's been three days to the dot, now show yourself."

"Still trying to order us about, animal." someone chuckled as they moved through the front entrance with another person right behind him. One was a giant of a man, the other as tall but sickly looking. His eyes ran over Fox, taking in every bandage and cast. Seeing an agent that went through hell and was walking when he shouldn't be. "You're showing too much, boy." he sighed.

"He's gotten weaker. Human even." the other man said, moving toward them, uncaring of the others in the room. He could kill them if he needed to. None would stand a chance, especially if he had control of their base.

"If you sit, I'll put a bullet through your head." the first said, freezing Naruto as he made to sit down. With his own eyes, cold and empty, he straightened back up, feeling one of the stitches rip again. "Better."

"You'd keep him standing when he should be in bed?" Fang asked in shock, bringing the agents eyes toward him. Just their look made him feel like a child. Their eyes held what Fang wished he'd never have to feel. They were dead, empty, dangerous. The eyes were the window to the soul, but he was beginning to think they had no soul. He used to believe that Fox was the top shit, but these two...these two scared him even more then Fox did. At least he could trust Fox not to turn on him. They were brothers in arms. These two wouldn't even care if they killed him by accident.

"The weak fall to their pain. The strong survive it."

"You fell too, uncle." Naruto told them.

"When Konan died, we all did." Nagato answered. "Tell me, cousin, can you see the light?"  
"I found it again." Naruto answered truthfully, watching their eyes as they looked toward his ravens. "Will you give command back to my people?"

"We are your people," Yahiko answered smoothly.

"The base." Naruto said evenly. His face paler then normal as sweat appeared on his brow and his breathing became a little haggard. The pain he must be feeling and trying to hide, shocking the others as he continued to stand like a man with nothing wrong.

"Prophecy." Yahiko nodded.

Without a word, Nagato pulled a small device from his pocket and hit a few buttons.

"You gain temporary ownership, for now. Our commands still override your own, animal." Yahiko said.

"Look, I know you want to be big and dangerous. Trying to be the badass of the group," Sasuke started, watching Naruto worriedly when the blonde shifted a little. "But we all know you and him are the big monsters everyone's afraid of. We get that, but if you don't let him sit down without trying to kill him, I don't give a damn who you are, I'll kill you myself." he finished on a glare toward the two.

"We have faced bigger things then you-"

"You lost one of your friends, I get that too. But stop being an asshole. Everyone is saying we need you two and Naruto to get the branch leaders back. If you kill Naruto, we lose our advantage and you two are back where you started." Sasuke snapped, his hand resting on Naruto's arm.

"You think we need you?" Yahiko growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you do." Itachi nodded, trying not to flinch at their stares, or pretend that the others weren't opening gaping at them in shock. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here. You're putting on a show for your own benefit. You're acting rediculous just to prove a point but you proved it."

"I could kill you for that."

"Not before I kill you cousin." Naruto said, pulling a gun from out of nowhere and holding it on Nagato. Though beginning to glaze over in pain, Naruto's eyes still spoke his thoughts loud and clear, death was looking right back at the two everyone was in aw or fear of. His body was no longer straining to stand as he let himself go to the place that kept him sane. He didn't feel pain or any emotion. He was the killer sent out on dangerous missions. This side of him was one people rarely got to see if they weren't going to die by his hands. "Touch them and you die before they do."

"We have your base." Yahiko said as the guns in the walls came out and pointed directly at Naruto.  
"And I have him in my sight." Naruto said easily, never looking away from Nagato's gaze. "You contradict yourself, uncle. You say I'm too human now, but you've always been human. At least I can claim I was once death's right hand man. Tell me if you're willing to lose another of your own, uncle."

It seemed like forever, Nagato watching Naruto with an empty expression and Yahiko glaring coldly at his nephew. The stand off with no one willing to cave in. Each was raised the same. Forced to be the same, but unlike them, Naruto wasn't gifted with the chance to form a bond as those two did. Only recently had he gained what he knew was love. They had always held it, clutched it even tighter when Konan passed away.

"Tell me now, uncle." Naruto said, his finger pulling gently on the trigger. "Three. Two. On-"

"Enough!" Yahiko roared, taking the device from Nagato and tossing it toward Naruto. When his nephew caught it, the guns went away as Naruto deactivated the device.

"You'll always be just as human as me." Naruto said, sitting down with help from Sasuke and Haku. It barely registered on him that Itachi was now removing another bandage as Ino brought supplies over to help clean up the reopened wounds.

"You'll always be made of our blood." Yahiko countered. "It won't matter what you do or what you say, your hands are stained like our own. Your life is as important as our own. In the end we are killers sent out to die."

"Let them try for me, uncle. Let them come and with each one, I'll come back stronger."

"One of these days, your name will come up on our radar."

"Now that I know you're alive, yours might come up on mine." Naruto said evenly.

"You best not die to any hands but our own, animal."

"The same could be said to you." Naruto smirked coldly, clenching his teeth as the aches made themselves known once more. The only sign he gave that anything hurt.

With a nod of understanding from both, Yahiko reached into his jacket and pulled out a needle. Without a care of the others tensing up, lifting his brow when Sasuke stood in front of him, stopping him from getting to Naruto, Yahiko simply walked around him. Without warning, he uncapped the needle and jabbed it painfully into Naruto's leg. "Don't scream."

"Fuck you." Naruto grunted feeling the needle pull out slowly, the liquid already burning inside his skin.

A few hours later, found Naruto in his room, his body completely laxed and unmoving. He was lost to the world. Unable to place two thoughts together or see beyond the blur of colors that kept swirling his vision. He couldn't form a word to save his life, and the pain that had started this all was trobbing throughout his body dragging him back to a world he wanted to be erased from at that moment.

He could hear noises, but none of it made sense. Didn't care to make sense of it.

So he layed there, unresponsive to the world as if taken by death.

In the other room, Deva stood at Gaara's computer, using the machine like a pro as he flew through the history of what he wanted. Half the things he scoffed at, telling Gaara he was wasting his time looking at this or at that. The other half he would nod slightly, to which Prophecy would look deeper into the subject on his own smaller computer.

From what he learned from them so far was that they knew one of the main pushers of the takeover was a man named Danzo. He wanted control of the agency and they'd have to go through him and his followers to get to Toad and Snake. Deva had said it wouldn't be easy but that he, Prophecy, and Fox were the only ones going in. Deva had then went on to say that they didn't have much on the other side of the takeover. That whenever they thought they found the top person, it was always just another follower. Just getting that much from the man had taken forever since both legendary agents refused to say much about what they knew as they demanded everything everyone else knew.

Letting Gaara know that Fox had learned this from them.

The other agents were based around the room, each forced to watch and wait for what the two would decide to do. It had been a few hours since Deva had struck Fox with the needle. Telling Wolf and Mist to take him to his room before he screamed. It took about an hour before Fox finally caved and screamed his pain to the world. His voice that of a dying man being tortured before he fell. Even now, all could hear the painfilled cries of the agent, his voice hoarsh and unending.

In answer to that, Deva had looked at Prophecy and said, "Longer then I thought he'd hold out."

In response Prophecy said, "Beat you by twenty minutes."

On the couch, where Deva had forced them to be, Sasuke, Haku, and Itachi sat side by side, tears in their eyes as they tried to keep themselves from running to Fox. Ino had long disappeared into Kiba's room, where Scythe had been moved, to help Sunshine and put as much distance from the screaming agent as possible.

Fang was in the kitchen, Shikamaru right beside him holding onto him, and Neji was sitting by Haku, running a soothing hand down the raven's back.

Mist and Sensei were standing stiffly by the wall, flinching when Fox would cry out louder then the rest. Shino was sitting the farthest away, watching Deva work.

When Wolf had asked what they had given him, Deva had said, "Life." making Gaara believe that whatever was in Fox was healing him faster than a normal body was able to, should be able to.

"Prophecy." Deva said gaining all of their attention when he opened one of Gaara's files, that Gaara thought was impossible to get into by anyone but him.

Looking toward the screen, Gaara made out a faint outline of something. He wasn't sure what it was, the image too blurry to see anything clearly save for a shape of a woman dressed in white. When he had found this image in one of the files the second time he broke in, he wasn't sure why it was important. Just that it was in the Agency back up files hidden away. But whatever it was had Deva and Prophecy glued to it.

"What is it?" He asked when he couldn't take not knowing anymore. The picture meant little to him, just as it did the first time.

"History." Deva said, his eyes filled with shock as he gazed into the picture.

"She's the woman that my branch leader follows." Shino said, moving closer as he caught a look at the picture for the first time. "I've never met her. I've only caught a glimps of her."

"She's supposed to be dead." Prophecy whispered, dropping the little tablet computer he had, uncaring as it cracked on the floor at his feet.

"Who is she?" Wolf asked, looking at the screen.

"It was all a lie. Kushina never killed her." Deva said, turning his gaze to look at Naruto's closed door, the screaming slightly faded. "She never...he killed his mother for no reason."


End file.
